Game of Thrones: A New Tale
by ArmedSammy123
Summary: 50 Years of Glorious Rule under House Targaryen, 50 Peaceful Years, the wheel has been broken but the Game never ends. As Queen Daenerys grows older and the question of succession becomes more pronounced the Lords and Ladies of Westeros plot to further their houses and their own power. Tensions rise and the Kingdoms stand on the brink of Civil War once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones:**

 **A New Tale**

 **349 AL (5 Years before Present) ...**

Prince Davos Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon, grandson of Gendry Baratheon...a boy of One and Six, watched in awe as the ships of the Royal Navy began landing the 50,000-strong force of Westerosi Knights, Archers, Crossbowmen, Men-at-Arms, and every other man needed for the army that was landing upon the sands of Freedman's Bay. Two years before the New Empire of Ghis had launched an unprovoked attack upon the Westerosi lands of Freedman's Bay, the former Slaver's Bay that had been liberated by Queen Daenerys Targaryen fifty years before when she first began her journey to the Iron Throne across that Narrow Sea. Now that Queen was coming back to the place where her story truly began, and she brought with her an army to teach the Ghiscari a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. Banners of all the Great Houses, from the Starks of the North to the Martells of Dorne and everything in between fluttered in the ocean breeze as the men rowed to shore before coming back to their mother ships to bring even more soldiers to the sandy beaches. Hours went by before the more 'important' of the Lords began making their way to shore, Prince Davos was among them, wearing his black suit of plate armor with its notorious T-visor helmet he was easy to spot amongst the crowds of soldiers whose armor ranged from studded leather to Lamellar, to Mail, and back to Laminar…each armor different from the next depending on where the men hailed from.

As the group landed on the shores of Essos Davos was amongst the first off the ship and into the soft, wet sand which gave way to his armored boots, something that Davos felt would be a fitting analogy of what the Ghiscari were about to be under the weight of Westerosi steel. The young, confident, boy looked around him as men everywhere gathered supplies and unloaded themselves onto the beach for miles in either direction. Thousands of young men, mostly conscripts who only a year before had been simple farmers before a weapon was placed in their hands, moved with purpose to allow the army to quickly ready itself now for a long march to Mereen after a long trip across the Sea. Maybe half the army was unloaded by this point, Davos estimated, but hundreds more came every minute…it was quite the sight from the Sea, but now that Davos stood upon the beaches it was awe inspiring. The hundreds of ships anchored off-shore, the thousands of rowboats, the tens of thousands of men, horses, and all their equipment…if not for his helmet Davos would be spotted with a mouth wide open in awe.

…But that soon changed at the sound of a single solitary horn in the distance.

Turning towards the inland Davos's eyes widened in shock, banners that had previously been hidden on the hills overlooking the beaches unfurled, upon them the Harpy sigil of New Ghis made itself ever present on the hills followed by the revealing of the Iron Legions of the New Empire of Ghis in lockstep formation cresting those very hills.

"Impossible…" Davos whispered, how did they know where the Westerosi Army was landing, the Royal Navy had claimed superiority of the seas weeks before in preparation of the landings.

Suddenly, many horns blew behind the hills, and an awful sound filled the air...the sound of thousands of arrows being loosed. They soon showed, casting ominous shadows above the Westerosi, before coming back down on top of them. Suddenly the screams of wounded and dying men filled the air along with the horns, some had been quick to raise their shields, others too unlucky not to have any at all, and too many simply stood in awe at their impending doom. An arrow bounced off Davos's armor harmlessly, but behind him he heard one of the members of his bodyguard scream out as an arrow impaled between his neck and shoulder.

Turning to his men Davos shouted out over the chaos "Ready your shields! Get in formation! They'll attack with more than arrows soon!"

The Bodyguard complied quickly, the host of twelve knights quickly filing on both sides of Davos while another began to drag the wounded knight to safety. The group tried making their way forward through the chaos but the Army was in disarray as no one had been prepared to mount an immediate defense of the beaches, men of the various Kingdoms were scattered about and no cohesion could be found. Searching through it all Davos happened upon one of his banners and he and his men made their way through the mess towards it, all the while the Ghiscari rained two more volleys of heavy arrows upon their opponents. All the while the Westerosi were scrambling for cover or trying to link up with their Regiments the Iron Legions began marching in lockstep towards their opponents, giving up the high ground to drive their enemies into the sea. Just as they began making contact with the hastily assembled Westerosi lines Davos Baratheon and his Bodyguard arrived at the Banner to find a hastily formed line of Pikemen and Halberdiers.

The last fifty years had been good for House Baratheon, with many houses destroyed from the War of the Five Kings, Queen Daenerys' Reconquest of Westeros, and the Second Long Night it allowed the newly made Lord of Storm's End, Lord Gendry Baratheon, to centralize power around House Baratheon by taking ownership of these lands and their people directly, making House Baratheon undeniably the richest and strongest military power in the Stormlands. Work had been done over those fifty years to make a standing Army of the Stormlands to act as enforcers of Queen Daenerys rule, this included the creation of standardized munitions armor for Infantry, specifically that of the Almain Rivet half-armor, Gambeson with thick sleeves of padded jack capable of stopping heavy arrows, and leggings of Mail and Plate, all of which painted or colored in Baratheon Black. It also created a range of standardized weapons such as the Pikes and Long Daggers that formed the armament of the Pikemen…the backbone of Baratheon Infantry Formations, and the Halberds, Arming Swords, and Buckler Shields of Breakthrough Companies, or the Massive Great Swords of the double-pay Companies, and finally the Longbows, Crossbows, and Long Daggers of the Ranger Companies. On paper, all of these armors and weapons were supposed to make the Baratheon's Army an unstoppable force capable of breaking even the toughest of fellow lockstep formations…but that was only when they had cohesion, discipline, and most importantly…all Companies and their overarching Regiments organized together…something that currently was not the case as the Ghiscari pushed upon the Westerosi.

Davos took a moment to survey the scene before him, all around him the Westerosi forces were being pushed into the waves crashing onto shore, a few pockets of resistance were holding their ground against the Iron Legions but they were quickly being flanked by the crushing of disorganized lines to their left and right. One of those pockets were the men surrounding him, the Pikes keeping the much shorter spears and their users in the Iron Legions at bay, around him the officers looked to Davos for orders, fear was in everyone's eyes.

Cursing under his breath Davos called out over the screams of men, the clashes of steel, and the sound of thousands of boots marching on sand "Men of the Stormlands! Pull back to the boats! Retreat to the Boats!"

A trumpeter heard this and gave the sound for organized retreat, and just like that the few hundred men Davos was surrounded by began slowly walking back, relying on the pikes to keep their enemies at bay. They walked backwards into the water, and quickly Davos began organizing certain men to begin dragging whatever rowboats were in sight back to the formation which had taken on a backwards U shape towards the enemy. Within minutes men began leaving the line in organized fashion under Davos's careful command, and within ten such minutes the first wave of Bartheon soldiers were on their way back to the fleet anchored just offshore. However, this little victory would be short-lived as suddenly the Iron Legions pulled back by dozens of feet from the scrambling Westerosi, Davos looked around once more and saw to his horror the chaos left behind by the fierce opening fight, the water crashing upon the beaches was stained red with blood and hundreds if not thousands of bodies from both sides were littering the coastline, leaking more of the precious liquid into the foaming waters of the bay. However, despite the breather the enemy had granted Davos and his men, the attack was not yet done as once again those cursed horns in the distance blared again and soon arrows began to litter the sand once again, volley after volley rained upon the Westerosi still on the beaches, entire formations began breaking as they took heavy losses.

The Baratheon men were one of these formations, dozens began falling every volley, some panicked and began tearing at their armor and turning towards the sea to try and escape…even more simply ran in only to find themselves unable to swim and then drown in what they had thought was safety. Davos tried to reestablish order but found it impossible, fear was overtaking the men, and escape was growing more and more in their minds. Swearing loudly Davos drew his Longsword and gripped it tightly in both his hands, moving forward to group with the rest of the men willing to stand, most of whom being the Breakthrough Company based upon their Halberds. Soon the arrows stopped, and the Iron Legions advanced once again, this time intent on finishing the job.

"Soldiers of the Stormlands! It is an honor to stand by you today as your Prince! Seven watch us, now, let's kill these bastards!" Davos shouted to the men around him, and with that he charged, his men a step behind him.

Their Halberds and their Spears were about the same size, with the spears maybe a foot longer, forcing the Halberdiers and Davos to attempt to bash them aside to get close in with the enemy spearmen. Some succeeded…many were cut down in the initial charge, Davos himself battled aside a spear with his Longsword and pushed forward towards the spearman who held it. Attacking with an overhead blow Davos watched the blade cut into the side of the man's neck, being stopped by his spine, kicking his shield Davos watched the man slide off his freshly bloodied blade with some spurts from the mortal wound covering his helmet and armored torso, however as that man fell another took his place and opened with a stab straight for Davos's chest, the tip of the spear slid harmlessly across the breastplate and off to the left, Davos quickly hooked the spear with his left arm and wretched the weapon out of the spearman's hands before closing with a stab of his longsword which only slightly penetrated the man's leather torso armor. Pulling back Davos once again adopted a double-handed grip and swiped at the unarmed man's leg, taking it off in a clean swing, now he was in their line as he stepped forward and stabbed downward into the wounded enemy's face, making sure he stayed down as the man screamed in agony as the blade began going into his cheekbone before a quick twist of Davos's blade silenced him and snapped his head to an awkward angle. Around him most of his men were already dead, taking a few spearmen for every loss…but still being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Ghiscari.

Turning to his right Davos swiped at a spearman's midsection, his armor was of lesser quality and quickly allowed his blade to nearly bisect its wearer, yelling out as adrenaline made Davos move faster, see clearer, and fight fiercer he began cutting his way through numerous spearmen with his Longsword, all the while the spearmen struggled to get a clean strike into one of the small unarmored joints of his armor which took blow after blow by sporadic spear thrusts with no harm to its wearer. Davos had finished cutting down his fifth man when finally, a heavy weight smashed into his back and sent him tumbling down into the sand face-first. A spearman had jumped upon him and was trying to wretch the Prince's helmet off, to which Davos responded by rolling over and struggling to grab the dagger on his hip, finding its hilt after blindly grasping for it he took the dagger and stabbed into the side of the man below him, causing the man to howl in pain, which gave Davos the signal to keep stabbing the man over and over and over. After maybe his sixth stab he felt his arm being grabbed by another source and another weight above him…he was being jumped upon by the Ghiscari Legionaries, who were trying to use their weight of numbers to subdue him, they did so when finally, Davos's helmet was torn off and several spears were immediately aimed at his face. Davos ceased his struggles to assess his options, he never got to do that though as suddenly a boot entered his vision and smashed into his face with a sickening crack.

 **/**

 **351 AL (3 Years Before Present) …**

Davos ducked under his attacker's wide swing, it was an amateur move, it was clear to the former Prince that she hadn't been in the fighting pits of Mereen for long. It surprised him sometimes the lack of quality of some of his opponents, though he supposed it was probably due to backroom agreements among the Masters who would invariably try to rig the outcome of these fights to share the winnings amongst themselves. Such a thing sickened Davos inside, how cruel did a man have to be to place his own material wealth above the wellbeing of another person…how evil did a man have to be to see that person as nothing but a piece of meat for him to own and do with as he pleased…the answer of course was already known to Davos, but still it angered and sickened him to this day even after two years of being a slave. Another wide swing and another miss as Davos jumped backwards, goading the woman forward, he was waiting for the right moment to strike unlike her. As Davos ducked, weaved, dodged, and jumped from his opponent's blade he studied her, she was maybe younger than him, had dirty and short brown hair that matched her eyes, and an athletic figure honed by the physicality of fighting.

Davos finally spotted his moment as finally during one of her lunges the woman took an uneven step, with proper footing Davos swung the side of his saber towards her head, she had been too busy trying to stabilize herself to attempt a defense and so a loud crack sounded as the flat of the blade smashed into her temple. The woman fell to the ground, dazed and liking seeing the world spin around her, the crowds of the fighting pit roared in excitement…awaiting Davos' final blow. However, it did not come, Davos stood over the fallen woman and kicked her two curved blades away and out of reach, taking his saber and placing it to her throat…that bit catching her attention fast.

"Yield." Davos said sternly, raising the dazed woman's face with his blade.

The woman just looked at him, there was fear in those brown eyes, that much was plain enough to see…but her face remained stoic and resolved. All around him Davos heard the calls from the crowd to kill her, to chop off her head, to claim victory by spilling blood. Davos was tired of those incessant chants, those disturbing calls, he was tired of these monsters who demanded blood. But he looked towards the pavilion for the Master who ran Mereen for the New Empire of Ghis, it was he who would decide this woman's fate, as much as Davos hated it that much was true. The old bald man with skin kissed by the ever-present sun looked upon Davos and his defeated adversary and then looked around at the assembled people, he held out a hand with his thumb to the side and paused as he let tension build.

"Raise it you fucking bastard." Davos muttered in Westerosi.

The thumb went down, the Master of Mereen had made his choice, Davos's shoulders visibly fell. Raising his blade from the woman's throat, higher and higher until finally it was cocked back for a swing, Davos looked into those fearful brown eyes with shame. He said nothing, neither did she, the crowd silent…and then they were the only thing Davos could hear as blood colored the sand red.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Davos was in his cell again, above him were the fighting pits with their sand-covered wooden floor, allowing the sounds of distant combat to reach Davos as he sat staring at his hands. For the past two years Davos had found himself doing that more and more, looking at his hands, the hands of a man who had killed the innocent. He knew he had no choice, that if he didn't kill then he would be killed, but that didn't make him feel better or justified…it made him feel like a coward. Some of the other fighters Davos had gotten to know over the last two years, most now dead themselves, had warned him of thinking like that…that it was better to live to fight another day if only to find a chance to be free than to die because of your pride. But for Davos the hope of freedom was gone, he'd been left here for dead by his Queen, by his House, by everyone he knew…to his knowledge no one had even tried looking for him. He was alone in a foreign land of foreign people and foreign customs, foreign ideals and foreign morality…away from his people, away from those who thought like him, talked like him, and lived like him.

So why did he still live? Why didn't he just give up? Revenge, hatred, homicidal rage…these things kept the coward that Davos Baratheon was alive. A promise of a painful, agonizing death for his "Master", and every other Master in New Ghis…a violent fantasy that was the only thing keeping Davos alive.

Suddenly, Davos was roused from his thoughts at the sound of keys jingling in his cell door's lock, he looked over to the door and was surprised to see his owner there with two of the pits' guards and a woman whose face was covered with a veil besides her eyes and whose head and body were covered in a rich white garment which had become popular in this part of Essos for women of status over the past fifty years…something about projecting maidenhood and modesty or something like that.

"Is this him?" The woman asked in Ghiscari to Davos's master, her voice was silky smooth and betrayed her as young like Davos, Davos raised his hardened eyes to her curious ones…and his eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise by their color, it was a color he'd seen only one woman before ever hold…violet, the color of the Queen's eyes.

"Of course, my lady…this is the Stag. My best fighter, he just killed Angora the Wrathful today, didn't even break a sweat." Davos grimaced at the name, he wasn't Davos Baratheon to his Master, just the "Stag"…something he'd been told he'd forever be and had the mark to prove it according to said master.

"Is he docile?" The woman asked, motioning for one of the guards to hand her a torch so she could better see inside the darkened cell.

"He doesn't hurt a fly unless I order him to…he's learned to follow those orders well…" Davos's master stated before seeming to choose to prove it by barking at him "Stag, stand up, this lady wishes to view you."

Davos just looked at the man, and said nothing as he sat there and looked at the man, he didn't know why he didn't obey…but something about the way that woman was looking at him…it made him uneasy.

"Perhaps not well enough." The lady commented wryly before walking over to Davos and instead of looking down upon him she crouched down to consider his eyes at an equal level, the torch between them in her hand illuminated the small cell.

This made Davos uneasy, this woman was acting like a local, she didn't insult him or kick him or deride him at the very least for not obeying orders from his owner…it wasn't right.

"Perhaps another lesson is in order then." Davos's master stated as he took a whip off his belt and approached menacingly.

"That won't be necessary, I like them with a bit of rebelliousness…I'll take him." The lady stated, still staring into Davos's eyes, her violet orbs looking back into his blue.

At that Davos's master paused, he looked confused, and immediately went to argue "Oh my Lady, I'm sorry but he's not for sale, you asked to see my best fighter...this is the potential of all my stock I'm cer-"

The lady cut him off, her silky voice suddenly turning fiercer "I remember asking to see your best fighter…I need the best if I am to train my own stock…would I not?"

"My lady, there are many trainers who are far better at training your stock then a pit fighter. They have their own unique styles and they cannot teach, only act, most of it is instinct for them." The master argued.

The lady stood up and looked at Davos's master, the man looking confident that he'd just dissuaded her, and Davos feeling a pit in his stomach that he was right…and then "I'll learn the hard way then, I'll take him, twice the price of a normal fighter."

That surprised Davos's master, and suddenly Davos could see that his greedy little mind was trying to figure out how much he could scrounge out of the woman before him "Twice the amount would not even pay for a month of what he can bring me in…give me say…five times and I'll consider it."

The woman sighed before saying "Three times, no more. I'm new but I'm no fool."

"Fo-" Again Davos's master was cut off by a very firm reply by the lady.

"Three times Master Norvus, take it or leave it…you and I both know he won't bring that much the way he's going now." The lady stated.

"You drive a hard bargain my lady…very well, three times the normal price." And like that, Davos had a new master, a new owner for a piece of walking, talking, breathing, piece of meat.

 **One Hour Later…**

Once the transaction had been properly noted down and the gold traded for the key to Davos's chains around his wrists and neck, the two had been escorted out of the pits by the guards, and from there men in distinctly Westerosi style plate armor and mail began to escort the lady and Davos to an enclosed carriage drawn by two horses. The lady went in first, followed by Davos at the motion of one of the guards who then shut the door behind him, inside the carriage it was rather regal in appearance, gold was a rather common occurrence along with silks and reds, purples, and blues coloring the interior. But what truly interested Davos was a large chest in the middle of the carriage floor, it wasn't ornate in the slightest, rather it was utilitarian and ugly, contrasting with the beautiful interior. Davos sat opposite the lady who silently watched him, her eyes betraying her curiosity at the man dressed in light leather attire which fit with the present scenery about as well as the chest.

The cart began moving and for a few moments everything was silent inside until the lady finally broke her silence with perfect Westerosi "Davos Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon, grandson of Gendry Baratheon…a Bastard of King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name…I'll say it's an honor to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Davos's mouth was hanging open by this point, confusion evident, after a few seconds he finally remembered to speak and so he hurriedly asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"That isn't important, what is important is that I'm freeing you from the fighting pits…and from bondage." The silky-smooth voice said, Davos had to shake his head at that, there was no way that voice just uttered those words.

"I'm sorry…what?" Davos asked in a bewildered tone.

"You're being freed from bondage Davos Baratheon." The woman repeated, before taking a key out of her garment and taking Davos's large rough hands with one of her own slim, soft ones…sliding the key into her right wrist's restraint before unlocking it, then moving to his left, and then finishing with the clasp around his throat.

The sound of chains and steel hitting the floor sounded in the quiet carriage, and it was followed by stark silence by the two occupants for several minutes. Davos rubbed his wrists, looking at them in astonishment, he felt his throat free of the heavy weight of chains…he saw those chains discarded and useless upon the floor of the carriage. He saw before him what he'd just hours before thought an impossibility, he saw his freedom.

Looking up to the lady Davos opened his mouth but found no words, tears threatened to form in his eyes but he forced them back, looking upon the lady's veiled face…considering her beautiful violet eyes Davos finally asked "Why?"

The woman's eyes were soft and comforting as she replied "Because you don't deserve to live your life a slave. Because you're needed home. Because it's the right thing to do."

Home…he'd almost forgotten what that even looked like, Storm's End…suddenly the idea of being needed home filled Davos with fear, how would they react to his return, would any even recognize him, would he even be welcome? All these things and more ran through his mind, Davos analyzing each possibility before finally looked to the lady and asked her with worry:

"Why am I needed home? What happened while I was away?"

The lady held up a small hand and replied "Your home is safe, for now, but without you there has been a shadow war going on in the backrooms for who will be in the running for the succession to the Iron Throne. With your return the question will be settled, and unsavory elements will lose their chance to steal the throne away. Which is why we're off to port, to get you on the first ship home."

Davos couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at that answer, it was just succession…not personal tragedy, and so after a few moments Davos asked "What about New Ghis?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at that, revealing it to be silver-white, another feature of the Queen…a woman of Valerian ancestry, nevertheless the woman's voice kept Davos focused on the conversation and not her heritage as she stated "What about it? Queen Daenerys has forged a peace treaty with New Ghis in return for all prisoners they took…of course you're a perfect example that not all Westerosi were sent back. The war is over, it's time to go home."

Davos shook his head "No, it can't be over, the Queen gave me specific orders to wipe out slavery from Freedman's Bay once and for all…I promised her that I'd do so…I gave her my word."

"Your word is counteracted by a treaty, I'm sorry Prince Davos, but Westeros needs you more than ever right now." The lady said.

"My word is my bond, m'Lady…I couldn't go back to King's Landing and tell the Queen I failed her…what Prince would I be then?" Davos questioned before answering "A cowardly prince not worth the space on the throne…the Lords of Westeros would continue plotting even if I return because I will have returned a disgrace."

The lady was silent a few moments before then asking "Then what do you propose to fix that? Take on the entire Ghiscari Empire on your own? Go to the Emperor and ask him nicely to end slavery in New Ghis?"

Davos smirked a little at that, he'd been free less than an hour and already he was as quick with his tongue as he was a sword…despite being a man of few words these last few years, and so he replied, "Something like that last one…"

 **Late 353 AL (6 Months Before Present) …**

New Ghis was a sea of flames. As Davos and his bodyguard moved their horses through the large gates of the city, thrown open by the men who'd assaulted the walls and let in Davos's army of thousands of former slaves, he'd wanted to take part in the initial assault but had been convinced otherwise by his officers…and so now he rode into a city that had promised him it would never fall to his army. Davos sported his familiar black plate armor and helmet with T-shaped visor, on his left hip was his saber, his right hip held a backsword called a Palasz, and on below his left thigh on the saddle was his final cavalry-focused weapon…a nearly five-foot-long, thin with a sharpened point and dull edges, sword called a Koncerz designed to pierce armored opponents while on horseback as a sort of polearm/sword…the cross section was triangular and held no use as anything but a stabbing weapon. These weapons were gifts for Davos, they'd been supplied to his cavalry early on along with long lances built to outrange the spears of the Iron Legions by a nation far to the East, off any Westerosi maps Davos had ever seen, a nation with a vested interest in seeing a large expansionist Empire to its west taken out of the picture. Davos had been lucky to see that nation two years ago, after taking Mereen and holding it against several Iron Legions sent to take it back, guided there by his closest advisor and friend. It was a nation of never-ending plains, mild rivers, and imposing mountains surrounding it all, they called it the Commonwealth of Polska.

The Polskan people had been worried about their Western neighbor, and it had taken months to convince their King, an elected monarch nonetheless, to support Davos and his cause to get rid of the New Empire of Ghis. When the King and his people were finally convinced they gave Davos an entire regiment of trainers and thousands of pikes, cavalry weaponry, horses, swords, axes, and other assorted materials to arm and train an army to beat back the Iron Legions. Since then it had taken Davos two years to take Yunkai and Astapor, and from there use the ships in their harbors and Mereen's to sail to New Ghis and lay siege to it after ambushing their navy off the coast a few days earlier. Now, after three years of hard work Davos had finally broken the last piece of resistance to his plans, New Ghis had fallen and was being sacked. As he rode he took note of the bodies everywhere, they weren't of soldiers, but of Masters. Hundreds of bodies lined the main street he and his bodyguard were trotting along, thousands more would in due time.

A woman screamed up ahead as soldiers in the black leather armor of Davos's forces beheaded what he suspected was her husband, she kept screaming as they forced her on her hands and knees and then beheaded her too. Blood flowed down the streets easily, creating small torrents in the cracks between the stones of the roadway, off to his right more screaming occurred…this of children as they were led away from the slaughter by his men. Davos had been specific, only those of age in the Master-Class were to be executed, Davos would not let the sons and daughters pay the penalty for their parents' immoral ways. The bloodshed in New Ghis wasn't new, it had first been done three years ago in Mereen, Davos personally executing the first one hundred Masters who'd owned slaves before letting the few thousand more be set upon by his army. This had earned him many names, the Butcher of Slaver's Bay, the Stag of Hell, and the Unholy Cleanser of Freedman's Bay…these all meant nothing to Davos, they were words spoken by the scared slaveholders of Volantis further west, and those who'd once lived in the cities he'd conquered.

For Davos, the only name that mattered was Stag, that which his people and the world knew him by…it was the name he'd held onto for the past three years, reclaiming it from a Master he had long since killed. The Stag had freed these people, and the Stag was now letting them have their just revenge, but beyond that he was paving the way for a secure future free from the minds poisoned with the idea of the morality of slavery. Davos smiled at that thought, that in the end the thousands of men and women he had butchered had died for a reason, that their corpses would provide the people of Freedman's Bay the ladder they needed to create their own state free from Slavery. His smile only faded slightly we he watched several women try to escape outside of a building up ahead, their clothing betrayed them as those of the Master-class, and the soldiers that chased after them along with several former slaves confirmed it…as Davos rode past the women they had been caught up to and promptly executed on the spot. For several more minutes he and his bodyguard rode along the street until finally they reached a massive pyramid that dwarfed the city before it and marked not only the center of the city but also the palace of the Emperor.

Dismounting Davos and all but two of his bodyguard, who were told to guard the horses, began making their way up the "Stairway of a Thousand Steps", it was a long walk but Davos knew it was worth it. Above the pyramid, upon the golden harpy that overlooked the city from its perch, was a massive red flag with a black stag upon it…his symbol…his banner. Once they finally arrived inside the throne room Davos took note of the dozen soldiers of his surrounding the room, he looked up at the throne, an ornate golden monstrosity with harpies and whatever else the Ghiscari cared about, and saw it empty. He climbed towards it and turned around before taking a slow seat, relishing the moment he'd waited years for, the room was deathly quiet as the bodyguard and soldiers looked to Davos for orders.

Finally speaking in Ghiscari "Bring me the Emperor and his family, I trust they're still alive?"

A soldier confirmed this and within minutes the Emperor, his wife, and three children were brought to the raised platform before the throne, a platform that reminded Davos of the throne room of Mereen. The five members of the Imperial family looked bedraggled, tired, and absolutely terrified at the sight of the black-clad conquer sitting over them. Davos took a few moments to look them over in their fine dresses of satin and silk, their bright rich colors, the jewels upon them…he looked over them all from behind his helmet in disgust…they were ill-gotten gains off the backs of hundreds of thousands of slaves.

Finally, Davos sat forward on the throne, and began "Emperor Dreznar mo Zhokluq, I have been dreaming of this moment for years, I do hope that my entrance to your city did not disappoint?"

The Emperor, a man with a short-trimmed beard, dark skin, and wearing a purple silk garment looked upon the armored Davos with fear in his small brown eyes, his hands shook as he held his wife and children close and he stuttered as he finally replied "P-p-please spare us."

Davos cocked his head to the side a little like a dog that had heard something interesting, and then he chuckled lowly as he replied "Oh I'm sorry, is that the ancient Ghiscari way of greeting visitors? Begging them not to hurt you?"

The man before him was silent at that, and so Davos answered his rhetorical question for him "It isn't of course, not unless we're talking about that time the Valerians conquered Old Ghis and all her people were enslaved…ah but that was before the Doom…and I'm sure your people have made great advances in both society and culture since then. …Or perhaps not, considering the fact that I am sitting here now and you're about to have your head chopped off tomorrow along with the rest of your family."

"NO! PLEASE NOT MY FAMILY!" The man once known as an Emperor to thousands cried out.

Sitting back and pursing his hands together Davos mock pondered that request a few moments before replying "I think not…"

"Please Stag! Please I'll do anything, I'll give you anything, whatever you desire it can be yours just please don't hurt my family! I beg of you!" The man pleaded, he was sobbing by this point.

Davos got up from the throne and preceded down the steps towards the five prisoners, he looked over them all for several moments before suddenly pulling out the dagger strapped horizontally on the back of his belt and stabbing the Empress in the throat, there were shocked cries from her children and the Emperor tried to pry Davos's hands away from her…earning him a backhand by Davos's armored hand. Davos for his part stared right into her brown eyes from behind his visor, watching the light go out of them as she choked on her own blood, after several more seconds her choking stopped and her eyes rolled lifelessly down. Taking the dagger out of her throat Davos wiped it on her red dress before kicking the body down where it began to leak blood profusely. The four remaining royals all cowered from him on the platform and Davos made his way to the Emperor.

Bending down by the side of the man's head, near his ear, and whispered "Should you denounce Slavery before the headsman's block tomorrow then I won't let your children join you and your wife, denounce it full heartedly, announce your seeing of the light, and pray that your god can forgive you for your sins of owning people before the crowd and your children will live…if you don't I'll butcher them in front of you first."

Standing up over the man Davos then looked to the assembled soldiers and ordered "Take them back to their cells, I'm done with them for today."

 **354 AL (Present Day) …**

Davos looked in the small mirror in his cabin aboard the merchant ship he'd booked passage on, in the reflection he saw a man he didn't recognize, the man who looked back at Davos wasn't the sixteen-year-old boy full of hopes and dreams of grandeur on the battlefield, of bringing liberation to Freedman's Bay for his Queen, he wasn't that stupid and naïve little boy. Instead the man who looked back was indeed a man, with a long bushy beard and long unkempt raven-black hair falling to his shoulders, and eyes far older than the man of two and one who owned them. Davos hadn't seen himself in a mirror for ages, whether because of him wearing his armor, being on the warpath, or simply not having the time to give appearance a second thought Davos didn't know. But now that he saw himself he knew he couldn't go before the Queen like this, and so trying his best to ignore the slow rocking of the boat as it neared King's Landing Davos began to shave his head with his dagger, it wasn't the cleanest or nicest way of doing it but it worked in a pinch. It took him nearly an hour but by the time the ship pulled into Blackwater Bay Davos had been able to cut his hair down to less than an inch in height around his head, though the beard remained, which made Davos frown before he simply shook his head and tried his best to trim it before they docked.

He hadn't been able to have too much success with the beard, but it was at least presentable by the time the ship docked at port and Davos was told it was time to join his fellow travelers and disembark, Davos had brought with him a bodyguard of twelve Polskans clade in near identical black armor and weapons as Davos, with the exception being that they had more bucket-shaped helmets compared to Davos's rounder helmet. All thirteen of them wore cloaks over their right shoulders with an outer black coloring and an inner yellow coloring to signal themselves of House Baratheon, this made it easy for all of them to group up as they made their way to the docks, and it made them easy to spot for anyone looking for something out of the usual. In this case the Gold Cloaks were actually doing their jobs today as two of them approached with hands on the hilts of their arming swords.

One of them was clearly older than the other and he was clearly in charge as he approached Davos and asked "And where do you lot think you're going? You're awfully armed for a stroll through the city."

Davos sighed before stating "We're here on official business from the Commonwealth of Ghis, we're here to meet with Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, as such I suppose it's less a stroll through the city and more a stroll through the Red Keep."

The two Gold Cloaks turned to look at each other before then looking back to the thirteen heavily armed and armored men, the older one then asked, "Any proof of this?"

Davos reached into a small pouch on the front of his belt and pulled out a sealed letter with the Seal of the Commonwealth, he handed it over to the man and stated, "This was written by King Ryszard, as you can see it is the proper seal, it demands we be given proper passage to meet the Queen."

The older man broke the seal and read the scroll before looking up at Davos and then back again at the letter, the man then looked up once more and asked, "You're the Stag I assume?"

"I am good man." Davos replied.

Nodding the older of the two Gold Cloaks stated, "Right then, let's get you to the Red Keep."

It was a short walk from the docks to the Red Keep, but it felt like millennia for Davos, the last time he'd been here was five years ago…departing with a fleet of hundreds of ships to defeat the New Empire of Ghis…oh how long ago that was. After being stopped at the gate and once again explaining their presence, this time to a Targaryen Man-at-Arms guarding said gate, Davos and his party were rushed to the throne room where they found it packed with nobles from all around and the Iron Throne upon a raised platform overlooking the entire room. Upon the throne of swords was an old woman with pale skin, and piercing violet eyes, although aged her beauty still hung on to her features. Davos and his men approached the sitting Queen slowly from between the aisles on either side of them before stopping before the raised steps to the platform. The Queen looked over the assembled group with interest, her eyes focusing on Davos in particular, all the while a young man to the Queen's side stood and announced who Davos and his men were standing before, rattling off her many titles and accomplishments as way of proving the Queen's greatness to supposed strangers.

Finally, the man was silent, and the Queen then asked herself "Who are you that stands before the Queen of Westeros?"

Davos swallowed before beginning "The Stag, your Grace. I have come to give you a gift from King Ryszard, of the Commonwealth of Ghis, in order to prove the friendship that exists between Westeros and Ghis."

The Queen quirked an eyebrow at that and asked "Oh? And what gift would that be?"

Davos turned his helmeted head and nodded to one of his bodyguard, the man bringing a cloth sack out from beneath his cloak and handing it to Davos, who then took the sack and turned it upside down. First came a richly encrusted and overly ornate golden crown of jewels, a crown of clear Essosi craftsmanship, and after that a bleached-white human skull. The entire throne room practically gasped at the sight of the skull, but Daenerys remained calm and observed the skull patiently before looking at Davos for explanation.

"The crown and skull of Emperor Dreznar mo Zhokluq, these are symbols that Slavery will never again return to Freedman's Bay, for Dreznar denounced the institution prior to my beheading of him before a crowd of thousands." Davos explained before adding "Please feel free to keep either as gifts, to remind you that the lands you once freed are free once again and forever more."

Daenerys gave a slight smirk at the explanation and asked, "I have heard tales that it was you who led the revolts against the Empire in Ghis, dear Stag, and not King Ryszard…I don't suppose you could tell me how you became his messenger and he your King?"

At this Davos smiled underneath his helmet and stated, "He is not my King, your Grace."

At that Daenerys chuckled before asking in a bemused tone "Then who do you serve, Stag?"

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, you are my Queen. I was sent to Freedman's Bay five years ago, and was kept in chains and slavery in the fighting pits of Mereen for two years, however I am happy to say that I finally fulfilled my duty to you, my Queen." Davos replied before kneeling before the Queen.

Daenerys looked a little off put by that, after all she'd signed a treaty giving peace in return for all Westerosi prisoners…this man before her was now saying the Ghiscari did not fully hold on to their end of the bargain, and so after a few seconds of awkward silence Daenerys asked, "Who are you Stag?"

At that Davos slowly reached for his helmet, lifting it from his head and holding it beneath his left arm, Daenerys audibly gasped at him along with a few others in the room who recognized his features, however Davos with a smile simply answered, "Davos Baratheon of Storm's End, your Majesty."

 **/**

 **Author's Note:** **Well, that's chapter one all dealt with, sorry for the long read but hopefully that'll keep you entertained while I get Chapter 2 finished up. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, criticism and the such and don't forget to follow if you liked so you can know when the next chapter is out. Thanks for reading through, and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Return

**Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Return**

 **354 AL (Present Time) …**

The Throne Room was silent for what felt to Davos like several awkward minutes but was probably closer to moments as the Queen composed herself and spoke up.

"I did not expect to ever see your face again Davos." Daenerys said in an unusual informal tone.

Davos lifted himself up to his feet and with that same smile replied "I'd have come sooner my Queen, but I remembered my promise to you, that I would not return until Slavery was once more driven off the shores of Freedman's Bay. I do hope you can forgive me for not letting you know sooner."

"You have nothing to be forgiven for…Davos of House Baratheon." Daenerys stated, slowly building up her formality.

This troubled Davos, he never remembered the Queen having trouble calling him by his title of Prince, especially not in the Throne Room. Looking the woman's face over Davos's smile faded into a slight frown, she looked like she was in an uncomfortable position, he'd never seen her like this before he'd left for Slaver's Bay.

Taking a breath before asking "My Queen…did I do something to upset you? I understand there must have been complications from my absence but I am here now to fix them and make things right."

The court began to murmur and Davos began to look around himself at the various faces of nobility…and that's when he saw something that gave him pause…a pair of violet eyes in a sea of browns, blues, greens, and other normal Westerosi colors. However, these eyes felt far more relaxing then any of his own countrymen's eyes, these eyes felt safe to Davos. Stopping his turning he focused towards those eyes and gazed upon the face of the woman who held them as her own, she was beautiful with pale white skin, silver-white hair that was perfectly straight down her back and front and just past her breasts aside from a few braids woven in such a way as to represent a crown in her hair, soft violet eyes, small yet soft-looking lips beautiful despite not being painted like many ladies did, she was slim yet held the curves of a woman…if Davos had to compare her to anyone she looked exactly like the Queen would've when she conquered Westeros. The woman looked shocked at Davos, she looked to be about his age if not slightly younger, but at his gaze she seemed to try to shrink herself into the crowd to avoid it…that set off a lot of red flags for Davos.

However, he was forced to turn suddenly to face the Queen as the room's murmuring went silent and Daenerys answered, "You have done nothing wrong…Lord Davos, but things have changed since you were here last."

Davos picked up on the different title, it was one he hadn't been called since he was a child, before his parents disappeared out at sea…before he was taken under the Queen and her Hand's wings to be taught how to rule the Seven Kingdoms.

Davos paused a few moments as he thought that over and then simply asked "Lord, your Grace?"

Daenerys frowned at that, and in apologetic terms stated "As I said Lord Davos, things have changed, and there is now a new heir to the throne…there needed to be after…after your supposed demise. Songs were made in your Honor Good Lord, a funeral was held, and your Sister was considered…but a new Heir approached us three years ago. One with legitimacy to his claim."

Davos nodded at the Queen and replied "I understand, your Grace, sometimes I forget that it's been five years. But if I may ask…who is this heir you speak of?"

"That would be me, Lord Baratheon." A man's voice echoed across the Throne Room from behind Davos, he turned and towards the halfway point in the empty path to the throne was a single man.

He was short, almost two heads shorter in comparison to Davos, his skin a pale snow white, his hair raven's black, his body slim yet athletic, his clothing dark with an arming sword sheathed on his belt…but what drew Davos's attention was the man's eyes…they were violet. But unlike the woman's eyes from in the crowd his were far less safe for Davos, and far darker, not in color but in the tone, they carried to whoever dared consider them. This was a man of wealth, power, and ambition, this was a Valyrian, and Davos didn't have a good feeling about there being three Valyrians in the room.

"You know my name, my Prince, but I'm afraid I do not know yours." Davos replied politically.

The man smiled kindly, though it felt forced to Davos, perhaps he was just biased but he swore the words that came out of the man's mouth were filled with malice "I am Prince Ixidor Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, grandson of Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

Davos struggled to keep a straight face at the words just spoken to him before he asked, "I'm sorry, I've been gone five years so please forgive me for being slow…but Queen Daenerys has no children aside from Drogon…that is what led to my naming as Prince…who is this Rhaegar?"

Ixidor did not seem pleased at this statement, as he quickly shot back "The Queen had no rightful children, my father was a Bastard, had you been here three years ago you would've seen the Queen announce that the heritage I speak of is true and you would have seen her name me and my sister of the House Targaryen in your absence."

Davos bowed his head at the man and replied, "I did not mean any disrespect my Prince, know that if the Queen recognizes you as blood of her blood then I too shall recognize your name and titles and all that comes with them."

That seemed to get Ixidor in a better mood as his scowl was replaced with a more neutral expression as he stated, "Good to hear of it Lord Davos, good to hear of it."

With that he turned and moved to exit the Throne Room, Davos turned back to the Queen who seemed to hold a rather stone-faced expression at the whole exchange, however she soon broke the silence that hung over the room as she ordered "Clear the Throne Room, aside from you Lord Davos, and someone bring me my Hand."

Davos watched the room empty, himself giving the nod to his guards to leave the Throne Room as well, he turned to the Queen and held a questioning expression on his face. The Queen didn't say a thing, keeping the room deathly silent, it stayed that way for several minutes until the sound of a cane hitting the floor echoed in the Throne Room. Looking to the side entrance the noise was coming from he saw a man he hadn't expected to still be alive, he was a dwarf, his face worn by age and with a long, ugly scar across it. His head of hair and well-kept beard were grey, his green eyes tired, and his body frail from ninety years of promiscuity, drunkenness, and other activities.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister…I…I never thought I'd see you again my Lord." Davos spoke first, his mouth dropping at the sight of the man who gave a small smile back.

"Davos…I'll admit the same feeling here. Although it's nice to see your familiar face once more." Tyrion Lannister stated, he then slowly came down the side steps onto the floor of the throne room making his way to Davos's side before he turned to Daenerys, giving a short bow before asking "I'm assuming you called me here to help explain to our returning hero how things have changed, your Grace?"

Daenerys sighed and replied, "Relax Tyrion, we're the only ones here, no need for the formalities."

The Queen got off her throne and made her way over to the two men, she closed in to Davos and looked him over, Davos stood tall and strong at the inspection…just like a good soldier should…or a fighting slave being inspected by a potential buyer. The Queen smiled slightly and embraced Davos, despite her age she was still strong, and so Davos brought his free right arm around her back and hugged back.

When the Queen pulled back there were tears in her eyes, and in a heavy voice said, "I'm so happy to see you again Davos…when I'd heard of your fall on the beaches…"

She trailed off and Davos gave short nod before replying "I'm glad to be back home too, your Grace-err…Daenerys."

Tyrion then intervened and stated, "Now that that's dealt with, Davos, I'm afraid to say that in your absence there's been a…change in the hierarchy."

"I met Prince Ixidor, I'm aware of it." Davos replied to the dwarf, casting it off before turning to look at the Queen with a questioning look.

Daenerys looked away at the gaze, then to Tyrion who nodded, he turned his head to look up at Davos and stated "The Queen had a Bastard fifty years ago, during her return trip to Freedman's Bay, she'd met an…old friend who'd helped her take the three cities all those years ago. I'm sure you're educated enough to know how that works."

Davos held back a chuckle and replied, "With a teacher like you Lord Tyrion, yes I am aware of the ins and outs of how a bastard is made."

Tyrion gave a short smirk at that before saying "Well, at least you're understanding…I'm sure all of this must be a shock for you…especially after being gone for half a decade. Speaking of which, what happened to you over there, not even the Snake's eyes could find you."

Davos looked over to Daenerys rather than Tyrion at the question, he saw how uncomfortable she was with the current topic of conversation, and that made Davos feel bad for what he was going to ask, "If I may, Daenerys, who's the father?"

The Queen shot Davos a look that told him to drop it, her discomfort turning to something worse for Davos, but his gaze demanded an answer and he added "After all this, I think that would be the least you could do for me after I've been gone for five years. Two of them spent as a slave in the fighting pits of Mereen and three of them spent fighting the New Ghiscari Empire, all that time going by the name The Stag, and never truly being known by any of the men and women who fought beside me. I delivered on my promise to you your Grace, I freed the people of their chains just like you had decades before, now I simply ask that you are honest with me as a reward for my service and loss of a title both you and your Hand here spent years grooming me for."

"Daario Naharis was his name, he was the head of the Second Sons and a former confidant of the Queen's…and I'd told her to keep her distance, especially after she'd just recently lost Jon…King Aegon Targaryen." Tyrion answered for the Queen, cutting the opportunity for a fight off, before then using his cane to make his way between the two others.

Davos looked down to Tyrion and nodded, saying "Thank you Lord Tyrion,"

Davos then looked to the Queen and said, "I'm sorry, it's just a lot for me to take in, I need answers to a lot of questions…Goddess knows that after all this time I have much to catch up on. This whole Prince business is just…I wasn't expecting it."

The Queen's anger was slowly disappearing, being replaced with a more sympathetic look, she'd had her own outbursts in the past…she'd forgive a man five year behind everyone else…however Tyrion seemed to perk his old head up at something.

He craned his head to consider Davos's blue eyes and asked "Goddess?"

Davos looked down at Tyrion in confusion for a moment before it hit him who he was speaking to "Ah…that…a long story. Short of it is that I've adopted a new faith, it helped me win the aid of the Polskan Commonwealth, a nation far to the East of Ghis on no maps I'd ever seen. I spent nearly a year in that land after I'd defended Mereen from the Iron Legions…I guess their ways rubbed off on me."

"King Ryszard, he's a Polskan?" Daenerys asked, breaking her silence.

Davos nodded, to which Tyrion then asked, "What else did you adopt from them?"

"Faith, tactics, and new weapons of war for the Cavalry." Davos answered before adding "After our landings on the beaches went how they did I realized that I'd need to look elsewhere to help bolster Westerosi military doctrine…the Polskans helped me greatly in that regard."

"That faith doesn't involve burning people who don't believe in your Gods?" Tyrion followed up, seeming more interested in this part than anything else.

Davos chuckled and replied "Goddess, and no, it doesn't…killing in Her name doesn't work. It's a long story, I'd be happy to tell you about it if you're interested."

"Good…the last thing Westeros needs right now is a repeat of Stannis Baratheon." Tyrion grimly stated.

Davos raised an eyebrow at that and looked to the Queen before asking "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?" The Queen asked, a point to her tone.

"The turning of the wheel." Davos replied, to which Daenerys frowned at her own terminology.

"It's not good…after our loss to the Ghiscari five years ago some Lords began murmurs of discontent, ever since it's been growing without an heir and we've been stagnating regarding pushing out reforms, the Lords Paramount have been warning us that their banners are losing patience with the Queen…Ixidor's appearance on the stage hasn't helped things unfortunately, if anything it's pushed more Lords away at a foreigner receiving the title of Prince rather than one of them." Tyrion answered for the Queen.

"The Baratheon Army escaped mostly unscathed all those years ago, the threat of them coming to your aid hasn't deterred this backroom dissent?" Davos asked.

At that Tyrion bit his lip and looked to the Queen, the woman looked to Davos and said, "Your sister has been behind quite a bit of dissent herself, she's been touted by some of these Lords as their champion."

Davos shook his head and said rather forcefully "Argella would never plot against you Daenerys…certainly you've tried to get her to issue a statement or something to deter that kind of thinking?"

Now it was Tyrion's turn to speak as he stated "Davos…we have but…she's changed since your 'death'. To her we turned our backs on you, especially when we didn't demand your body in the treaty, she's allowed Lords with known anti-Targaryen sympathies to court her and has done nothing to declare herself out of the line of succession."

Davos took a few steps away from the two others and shook his head before looking back at them and asking, "What can I do?"

"You've already helped by declaring Ixidor your Prince in public, before the entire court, however now that you're back you'll be Lord of Storm's End. I will name you Lord Paramount tomorrow and then you can do whatever is necessary to take control of your Army and the Lords plotting against me." Daenerys answered.

Davos nodded and then asked, "And my sister…you'll leave her to me? I cannot be certain of any aid if her safety cannot be promised."

"Of course, I am certain you'll be able to convince her to regain her Targaryen sympathies." Tyrion replied.

Davos sighed and said, "I'll try…but I'd like to stay in King's Landing for some time, I need to speak with Prince Ixidor and get a feel for the man."

Davos then looked to the Queen and said, "I have full trust that if you believe he's right for the Throne that I'll have no problems with my conscience in supporting him, but I can't do it blindly, if I do then the Lords plotting against you may see it as disingenuous and may hold me as a champion without my consent."

"Fair enough Lord Davos…just don't take too long, I need the realm to calm down if we're to work together in finally breaking the wheel." Daenerys replied.

Tyrion then stated "I think we're settled then, tomorrow you'll be named Lord Paramount, and then you can do as you please. However, if it's not too much to ask…could you see me in the Tower of the Hand tomorrow Davos?"

"Of course, after the naming, we'll go together. May I beg of your permission to leave, your Grace?" Davos asked with a slight bow to the Queen.

Daenerys smiled softly and said "Of course, good day my Lord, I'll have your old room readied and barracks room made for your Guard."

With that Davos smiled and with a bow turned and left.

 **/**

 **The Next Day…**

It was just past noon when Davos knocked on the door to the chambers of the Queen's Hand, the ceremony declaring him Lord Paramount of the Stormlands had occurred earlier that morning, and with-it Davos had then gone forward with sending a Raven to Storm's End, requesting his sister Argella make her way to King's Landing to meet with her brother. Davos didn't know what her response would be, if she'd believe his letter, or if she'd think it a trap set by a cunning snake. However, as the door in front of him creaked open Davos had no time to continue pondering this line of thought as the aged face of Tyrion Lannister peered from around the door.

"Lord Davos, come in." Tyrion stated easily as he began to pull open the door to his chambers.

Davos stepped in, nodding his appreciation, before Tyrion shut the door behind him and motioned to the newly made Lord Paramount towards a small table with a pitcher of what was most likely wine (considering current company) and two chalices on either side of it. Davos took a seat at the table and noticed it's ornate dark stone surface, within it was patterns of shapes that were pleasing to the eye, the Hand of the Queen always did have good tastes.

Tyrion sat opposite Davos, pouring wine for the two of them, a sweet Dornish Red, before he then started the conversation "So, Lord Paramount, certainly a step below Prince but still a respectable title nonetheless."

Davos smirked soberly and took a sip of the wine, savoring the taste before swallowing it, and then replying "Aye, but right now I'd rather dwell on this wine…nothing like a Dornish Red out in Ghis…I've missed it rather much to be honest."

Tyrion gave a small smile at that before saying "Considering your family's position I'm certain you'll never need to go without it again. It's a shame to be spoiled with the best and then be without it for so long."

Taking another sip Davos swallowed and replied, "I'll have to make sure to always have a few barrels of it at Storm's End for all times, Goddess, Rum can only get a man so far."

Tyrion chuckled at that and then asked "So your Goddess allows you to drink…that's good. What else does she allow?"

Davos cocked his head slightly at the question before sipping at his goblet and then replying, "Many things…not much isn't permitted…why do you ask?"

"I'm curious, the last we met you were not much of a fan of the Gods here…I'm surprised you've changed your mind on Religion." Tyrion stated.

Looking into his goblet, swirling the contents around for a few moments, Davos thought up his reply before stating "It's not a religion…it's a faith. No churches, no Septons, no Septas…no harsh rules that are unbending with changing times…it's the closest thing to the God of Tits and Wine I've ever seen."

Tyrion leaned back in his seat at that, smirking at that old title he'd given himself jokingly so long ago, before asking "So…no marriages? Orgies to please the Goddess? Grand Feasts in her name?"

Davos shook his head at the playful accusations before downing the rest of his drink, moving to refill the Goblet as he replied "No orgies…ancient chants and such sure, but no orgies or feasts for that matter either. And there is marriage…a single person can have twelve wives and twelve husbands should they desire,"

"Twelve wives? Why, I must convert immediately!" Tyrion jested as he moved to refill his now empty chalice as well.

"It goes back to the Goddess Herself, she took on Twelve Wives and Twelve Husbands, the Eternal Saints we call them…or at least that's the rough translation from Polskan. The meanings of certain words are far different between the continents." Davos stated.

Tyrion didn't reply immediately, instead he took a slow, thoughtful drag of his wine...all the while eyeing Davos with a curiosity before setting the cup down and asking "Do you remember Jenei? My Granddaughter?"

Now it was Davos's turn to hold his tongue, he considered his goblet a moment before looking back into Tyrion's eyes and replying "I do, fond memories those, though I promise you I did not deflower her. …I take it she's married a suitable Lord by now?"

"No." Tyrion replied simply, taking a sip of his wine and continuing "She's been distant these last five years, your death touched her heart, she's refused every suitor since…my son is worried she'll become a Septa to avoid marrying."

Davos took a long sip of his wine, before replying "I'm sorry to hear that. She's a good woman…do you want me to write her? Tell her I'm alive?"

"I've already done that actually, yesterday I wrote her that you'd returned, and I requested that she come here…to King's Landing." Tyrion replied with a slight smile.

Davos nodded at that before a thought crossed his mind and he asked inquisitively "You don't want her to marry me, do you?"

"I'd be a fool not to, uniting our houses together is the right move to make, with Lannister gold and Baratheon martial might we'd be a mighty force in Westerosi politics." Tyrion replied plainly.

Davos downed the rest of his wine again, realizing this was the second cup in only minutes, holding off on refilling it he then replied carefully "That…might not be the best of ideas."

Tyrion scrunched up his aged face at that before asking "And why is that? Certainly, my Sister's marriage to your Great Grandfather isn't holding you back? Things have changed in my family since those days."

Davos looked down, somewhat ashamed at the question, he looked up to Tyrion and replied, "It's not that…it's…"

Davos paused, fighting to find the right words, he tried a few times to say what he was thinking but each time his mouth opened to reveal only silence…finally he found the right words and replied soberly "I don't know if I could make Jenei happy…Tyrion…I'm not the same boy who left for war five years ago. I've done things, terrible things, things that change a man to his core. I don't know if she'd recognize me."

Tyrion's face turned dark at that, and he downed the rest of his goblet before refilling both his and Davos's with more wine, for a ninety-year-old man he could take liquor very well. However, neither party made moves for their drinks and an uncomfortable silence engulfed the room.

Finally, Tyrion broke the silence by asking a question that set Davos's hair up on the back of his neck "What do you want, Davos of House Baratheon?"

Tyrion had told Davos that the most important question to ask a man you didn't know was that exact question, when he'd asked that to Davos after he fell under his tutelage Davos had told him that he wanted to break the wheel and fulfill Daenerys' vision. Now though, Davos thought on that, and he realized that wasn't the answer anymore…he looked away from Tyrion in shame and closed his eyes. Davos wracked his mind, trying to figure out the new answer, trying to find it and dismantle whatever selfish desire he might have had. To force back in its place the idea of breaking the wheel, to being a selfless man seeking to keep the peace…but when he found the answer he had to mentally pause. It wasn't women, it wasn't gold, it wasn't to be a King or hold power over the realm…it was something so similar…and yet so different.

Looking up at Tyrion Davos's eyes opened to reveal a steely gaze, taking a deep breath, Davos then answered, "To change the world in my vision."

 **/**

 **A Few Hours Later (Rhaenys Targaryen) …**

Rhaenys was worried, no…she was terrified, but she kept it hidden as best she could. Three years ago, she'd made a choice, that choice didn't pan out in her favor, and now it was making her face even more consequences with the arrival of Davos Baratheon. A small part of Rhaenys cursed freeing the man three years ago for the position he'd put her in today, but the less selfish part of her knew she'd done right, because of him hundreds of thousands of people had better lives…but that selfish part of hers countered that thousands were butchered in the streets to make it so. But neither of those points stuck to her as much as the fact that if Davos told Ixidor or anyone else how he was freed from bondage…Rhaenys wouldn't last too long. It was that fear that was driving her now to walk with a determined pace towards Davos Baratheon's quarters, she needed to get to him before anyone else.

As she neared the door she noticed the two Baratheon Guards standing watch and then noticed her, as if on instinct the two stood straighter and placed their hands on the hilts of their curved swords, she'd been told that these men were not Westerosi but rather foreigners who'd chosen to follow the "Stag" to Westeros and continue to serve him as needed…Rhaenys only hoped that Davos had made sure these men spoke Westerosi.

"Halt…name yourself and your business." One of the guards demanded in a threatening tone.

Rhaenys stopped and looked at the man's black plate armor, his face concealed behind his bucket-shaped helmet, she then turned her eyes to the hilt of his sword before looking to where his eyes should've been behind his helmet and answered as confidently as possible "I am Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, I demand that you let me though, I must speak with Lord Baratheon immediately."

The two guards turned their heads to look at each other before the one who'd stopped her turned his head back to focus on her before stating "The Stag has asked to be left alone, ve'll inform him of your need to speak vith him, until then ve cannot let you through."

Rhaenys closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, that hadn't been the accented response she'd expected, being denied something she wanted wasn't new to her but fighting to get it was…and so in what she hoped was still the same confident tone she replied "I am the Princess…the Stag is a Lord, he nor his guards order me…I order him and so I order you to let me in or I will come back with Gold Cloaks and bash the door down."

The guard who'd been so uncooperative began to draw his curved sword when the quiet one moved forward and grabbed his wrist, saying something sharply in their foreign tongue, the first guard relented by pulling his wrist away and sheathing the blade. The second then looked to Rhaenys and nodded his head to the door, he took a key from his belt and unlocked the heavy wooden thing, pushing it open slowly and entering first. Rhaenys wasted no time following him and leaving the other guard outside to continue watching. As they entered Rhaenys took note of the interior of the room, a few banners of House Baratheon hung from the ceiling on either side of a large oak desk that stood front and center in the main room, behind that was a balcony overlooking the ocean, to the right Rhaenys caught a glimpse of a bedroom from behind a half-closed door, to the left was a wall with a bookshelf filled with various old scrolls and treatises whose titles Rhaenys was able to read from her distance to be on the subject of warfare and fighting…there was also another door on that side of the room, this one fully closed.

The guard who led her in approached that door, ignoring the rest of the room, Rhaenys followed behind him silently as he knocked on the door and said something in his language. She only made out her name in what he said, before a voice from inside called back in the same foreign tongue, the guard turned to look at Rhaenys and motioned for her to go to the door…he for his part simply made his way back to the main doorway, closing the heavy door behind her and locking it from his side. Letting out a loud exhale Rhaenys walked over to the door and placed her hand on the latch, composing herself in a few seconds she opened the door and stepped into the secondary room…when she took in the interior she wished she hadn't as her cheeks went bright red. Before her in a large tub was Lord Davos Baratheon, he sat in said tub with his arms on either side, small wisps of heat came up from the water he soaked in and something that was poured in thankfully obscured any sight into said water with a thin-looking film of white bubbles.

Rhaenys looked away in embarrassment and quickly stated "Lord Baratheon! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were bathing!"

"Easy Princess Targaryen, you've seen me in a situation I would consider more compromising than this." The Lord in the tub replied calmly, Rhaenys snuck a look at his bearded face and saw a look of amusement in his blue eyes, however his mouth was pressed in a serious fashion as he seemingly awaited her response.

"Rhaenys cut her look short and while looking away replied "I'll, I'll leave now, sorry to bother you."

As she turned to leave Davos called to her "Princess, wait."

Rhaenys stopped and heard Davos grunt and water falling into water as he got out of the tub, she dared not turn her head to look, and so she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting decent my Princess, if you forced your way in here whatever it is must be important, I don't have the time or desire to chase you to find out what it is." Davos answered matter-of-factly, Rhaenys found the tone somewhat insulting.

"Do you talk to all royalty like that, Lord Davos?" Rhaenys asked rhetorically, hoping her voice had regained its confident tone after that little embarrassment.

A few seconds passed before Davos replied, "I do, my Princess, I'm a blunt man…pretty sure you'd have remembered that."

At that Rhaenys gulped and turned around, fear in her heart driving her to consider Davos's eyes, his held surprise at the sudden turn and while he wore trousers his torso was bare and still wet…he'd been in the middle of drying himself from the looks of it with a towel still in his right hand and running over his left arm. However, upon his chest Rhaenys saw something that took the initiative she'd just had away, a large brand was upon his muscled chest of his family crest, it rested upon his left breast which was well defined by muscle.

"Is that…" Rhaenys moved to ask, her eyes locked on the painful looking scar.

"From my time as a slave? Yes." Davos answered before adding "Early in my days in the pits I wasn't given chest armor, so people started calling me the Stag because of the brand…it stuck obviously."

Davos finished drying himself and bent to pick up a black cotton shirt from a small table against the wall with the rest of his unworn attire, Rhaenys looked back over to Davos's eyes before saying "I'm sorry…I didn't know that, I figured it was just because you were a Baratheon."

"Don't be…you didn't brand me and the man who did is dead now." Davos replied, now pulling on a black leather jerkin before asking "So, let me guess, you're here to tell me to remember I'm supposed to forget you?"

"We just met," Rhaenys replied before adding "what is there to remember?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Davos responded with a slight shake of the head before then asking, "Why did you do it?"

Rhaenys raised a silver-white eyebrow at that before replying "Do what?"

Davos sighed and answered "Just to let you know, these walls don't have eyes or ears in them, they were thickened when I first moved here so no one would overhear me. And why did you free me?"

Rhaenys looked around the room, seeing the walls made of large stones, but still wishing to be quiet as she spoke lowly "I wanted you in Westeros three years ago…I wanted you to be Prince. Now, my brother is Prince, I'm the Princess, and you being here puts my life in danger."

Davos looked up from his task of putting on his last boot at that, he looked at Rhaenys with concern on his face and asked, "Who would hurt you?"

"I can't tell you that." Rhaenys replied before continuing "What matters is that I will be in danger should you tell our story to anyone, I need you to promise to lie should anyone ask of it, tell them whatever you like but I was not there that night."

Finishing with his boot Davos stood up and now looked down into Rhaenys violet eyes, "You have my promise that what happened that night will not be spoken of…I owe you that much at least. I have both my freedom and my life because of you, hundreds of thousands as well owe their lives and freedom to you as well."

Rhaenys blushed a little at that, she shook her head "Only you, I only helped you, those people owe everything they have to you…not me…and you will forget what I did for you."

"I said I wouldn't speak of it, not forget it." Davos countered, causing Rhaenys to look at the man curiously, her expression calling for some explanation to which he gave "Princess Targaryen, whatever you need from me, should it be in my power, I will do it. I don't know if my talents as a soldier and fighter would be useful to you, but should they be then do not hesitate to come to me for aid."

Rhaenys nodded at that, thinking over the offer before biting her lip and questioning "If I asked you to kill my brother, would you, do it?"

Davos raised his eyebrow at that and responded "I could, it would take some work to make sure I don't get beheaded for it…why would you want me to do that? Is he not your brother and Prince?"

Rhaenys looked at Davos and shook her head at his serious expression "If I didn't want him to be Prince in the first place, why do you think I'd have any love for him?"

"Because being stopping him from being Prince and kinslaying are two very different things." Davos countered.

"It's not kinslaying if you do it." Rhaenys pointed out before then realizing this was starting to look back "Listen, Lord Baratheon, it's a rhetorical question…the fact you said yes is enough to have you executed for plotting treason…just don't speak of our past and stay away from me in public."

"It's enough to get you executed for treason as well to be honest." Davos replied before then asking, "Why avoid you in public?"

Rhaenys shook her head again at Davos and answered, "The less people see us together the less likely the person who'll harm me will think on how you escaped slavery…besides there's no reason for you to be near me, can't pretend to be suitor if we were to be caught together…I'm already promised to Ixidor."

Davos raised an eye at that before remarking amusedly "That didn't work for the Lannisters, I thought Daenerys promised that should she ever have an heir that House Targaryen would never wed siblings again?"

Rhaenys looked away and said, "Just one of the promises that Ixidor doesn't want to keep, he forced the Queen's hand on this issue, he'll just wait until she dies for most of the others."

That…that did something to Davos, Rhaenys noticed. He seemed to get on edge at the mention of Ixidor's disloyalty to the Queen's policies, that surprised her, but then she remembered that he'd been gone from Westeros all these years…she had probably been the first one to tell him of that particular scandal within the court.

"What else does he wish to do away with that the Queen's done?" Davos asked, his amused tone now stone serious.

Rhaenys considered that question a few moments before saying "We should probably find somewhere besides your washroom to speak of this subject, Lord Baratheon."

Davos nodded towards the doorway and the two exited the washroom, from there Davos pointed her towards his desk and one of the two seats in front of it, Rhaenys sat down in one of the offered seats while Davos continued towards his bedroom. He opened the door and disappeared inside before coming back with a tray with two glasses and a pitcher, he sat it down on his desk before sitting behind said desk.

Taking the pitcher Davos poured some red wine into his glass and then looked to Rhaenys to ask "Do you drink? It's Dornish."

Rhaenys nodded and took her glass and offered it to him to pour from the pitcher into it, Davos did so, after the pitcher was placed down and the two nobles had their drinks Rhaenys took a sip of her glass and then asked, "Why does Ixidor's policies concern you so much Lord Baratheon?"

Davos replied, "I've been trained since my childhood to replace Queen Daenerys when she left her Throne vacant, ever since I've been dedicated to fulfilling her vision…things have changed since then in that regard, I've added my own ideas to the mix, but she laid the basework for it."

Rhaenys considered that, taking another sip of her wine, savoring the sweet taste before saying carefully "Then you and I seem to have a similar foe. Ixidor doesn't want Daenerys's vision, he's been convinced that she turned her back on us, that she's betrayed her family's ways…he wants a return to the times of Aegon The Conqueror. He's going to make our House great once more, or so he believes, but I fear his plans."

"What are they?" Davos pushed on, he seemed completely enthralled by what Rhaenys was saying, something that she certainly picked up on.

"I don't know everything, he doesn't trust me for more than helping him administer certain functions of the family, but here's what I do know…he took the idea of a Standing Army from your House," Rhaenys began before correcting "Or I suppose he took it from King Jofferey, he'd written about it sometime before his death. With a standing army, he'll be able to use it to make the Lords of Westeros bend to various demands of his, he'll force the Lord Paramounts to be entirely dependent upon the Throne for their titles rather than they being hereditary, he'll outlaw the creation of levies loyal to the Lords of Westeros rather than the Crown alone, so on and so forth, he'll break down the power of the Lords and cement it with himself and the Throne. He knows this'll start wars, but once he has his army…he doesn't care how many die so long as he gets his way and his power. In his words…'the sheep of Westeros will learn to fear and obey the Dragons once more'."

Rhaenys sighed and took a long sip of her drink, she noticed Davos down his in turn, the Lord then refilled his glass before setting it down and pondering her, Rhaenys wanted to flinch under his cold gaze but she remained composed…eventually he spoke "My sister was right. I should've realized she'd be too smart to not have a good reason for standing against the Throne with the others."

Rhaenys nodded at that and asked, "Lord Tyrion and the Queen have tried to get you to put a lid on this issue?"

Davos answered "Yes…they have, Tyrion's even tried offering his Granddaughter to me, I'm a fool to have believed it was simply for political power."

"Maybe not, I doubt they know the extent that Ixidor plans to go. What I've told you are supposed to be secret, though Ixidor's plans haven't been made public knowledge…his attitude, ambition, and distaste of the Lords most certainly is." Rhaenys replied before adding "Those have led the Lords to speculate…I'm not sure how close those speculations are to the truth…but I'm sure they're usually in the right direction."

Davos sighed and put his head in his hands, as if something suddenly dawned on him, Rhaenys looked at the man in concern before he spoke up "I'm in a bad place here, the Queen wants me to publicly support Ixidor, but if what you're saying is true then that would be impossible. I can't support a man who'll cause more strife in these lands, no matter his intentions, whether they be for better or worse this is not the way Westeros needs to go."

Rhaenys continued to sip her drink before deciding to ask, "Do you truly mean you owe me?"

Davos looked up at her, and without hesitation he replied "Of course…I am a man of my word."

Rhaenys gave a small smile at that and said, "Then help me fix this mess you created when you didn't get on that boat three years ago."

 **/**

 **That Night (Ixidor Targaryen) …**

Ixidor smiled slightly at the sight of his sister, she was about the same size as him, maybe an inch smaller, but her height did nothing to affect her beauty. He gazed upon her form without a consideration of the publicity of the event they were at, that event being a celebration for the return of Lord Davos Baratheon, and while Ixidor couldn't have cared less about that brute of a man he did enjoy the fact that this celebration gave him an excuse to put his sister in his favorite dress for her. It was a brilliant black with small gems encrusted over the garment which hung on her shoulders and clung to her body until the waist where it billowed out into a real dress that reached down to her ankles, but what made it Ixidor's favorite of her dresses was the long V-cut in it which went down to her belly button and which while clinging to the front of her small yet pert breasts did nothing to cover their inner sides which left them to be spotted by any onlooker's eyes. Some men would have hated their brides to be wearing such a thing, but Ixidor was not like that, for him he enjoyed looking at his sister and he didn't mind if others did…that way they could see what was his, and his alone. Rhaenys looked over to him on her left, they were sat at the head table with the Queen, her Hand, the rest of the Small Council, and of course Davos Baratheon.

Davos sat next to Rhaenys, further to Ixidor's right, and Ixidor had caught the Lord stealing glances in Rhaenys direction a few times…though his expression each time seemed to be of unease rather than lust. Perhaps he was a prude, Ixidor thought, after all there were some stories that had come out of Yunkai that might have pointed to that being the case. He'd heard the man had personally ordered that owners of bed slaves in the city were to be castrated and to be left hanging on whatever his soldiers could find so they could bleed out, perhaps a bit of idealism about women might have tainted the Lord's judgement when deciding the punishment. However, looking around at the other tables around the hall Ixidor found quite a few Lords looking in his sister's direction, he could almost sense the jealousy those men had for him…and Ixidor loved it. Ixidor didn't fancy himself a cruel man, but he did like to exert power on these Lords of Westeros, they were the problem in his mind…and once he was King he'd show them the error of their ways.

As the night went on and the merriment continued many left their seats to mingle in the crowd with others, many Lords and Ladies doing their best to advance their Houses' positions through whatever means they had available. Maidens looking to win over prospective husbands, Lords looking to make friends with more powerful Lords, so on and so forth the Game rolled on in front of Ixidor's eyes. In a way he found it disgusting, this was what was wrong with society, power being held by all these different Lords who were looking out only for their own Houses and not the Realm (and more importantly the Throne) itself. Unfortunately for him he also had a close-up view of this in the form of Davos, the man hadn't gone into the crowd but rather stayed at the long table, keen to simply drink further and further…but that didn't keep the crowd from coming to him. Various Lords from the Stormlands and the rest of the Realm came to congratulate him on his achievements and his new title, each with a few lines on how they could be of use to him, his mother's House Swann even had their Lord's son at the event who came to 'pledge' loyalty to the man…the whole display made Ixidor want to slap the boy silly.

And then there was the women, from the North to Dorne there seemed to be an endless amount of pretty, little Ladies who all wanted to meet the war hero. Some were far less forward than others, but it amazed Ixidor just how far some women were willing to go to tempt the Lord, the Dornish Ladies seemed to be the most brazen with one even daring to stroke Davos's inner thigh before he quickly grabbed her wrist and removed it. Definitely a prude, Ixidor had thought at that scene, though even he couldn't hide that it was somewhat entertaining how Davos continually pushed those Ladies away from him. Not too long after the floor was cleared as a band of musicians were brought in to play some songs for the Lords and Ladies to dance to, again the Ladies tried their luck with Davos, trying to get him to dance with them but each and every one was turned away by the Lord.

It was then that a short break was announced by the band and that the next song would be a certain favorite of the Princess, it came as no surprise to Ixidor when she looked over to him and asked "Brother, do you mind if we dance together when they play it? Just one dance tonight?"

Ixidor hated to dance, he never felt comfortable, and today he was not in the mood to dance amongst these Lords and Ladies, "Not tonight sister, maybe next time."

Rhaenys looked sad at the letdown, but then Ixidor turned his head to Davos Baratheon as the Lord said, "My Princess, if you'd like, I'd dance with you…not well mind you."

Rhaenys looked to Davos in what Ixidor thought was surprise at the offer, and then she looked to Ixidor who gave her a very serious glare telling her no…and then it was his turn to be surprised when Rhaenys turned her head back to Lord Baratheon and stated, "Just one dance Lord Baratheon, as a reward for your great service to our Queen, I do appreciate it."

Ixidor watched with real annoyance as his sister ignored him and got up from her seat, taking a standing Lord Baratheon's arm as the two made their way to the floor. The assembled Lords and Ladies practically stopped their merrymaking at the sight of the Princess with Lord Baratheon, looking between them and a very much visibly annoyed Prince Ixidor a sense of uneasiness seemed to permeate the room, when the musicians finally began playing Ixidor kept his eyes focused to the two causing that uneasiness. To his left he could sense his grandmother doing much the same…in fact the entire room seemed to be watching the two as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the song. Ixidor noted that Davos wasn't as bad a dancer as he thought he was, he wasn't on Rhaenys level but he kept pace, must have been his training as a fighter that made him light on his feet. As they danced Ixidor watched Lord Baratheon whisper something in Rhaenys ear which caused her to look in his direction, she seemed to give a small laugh before whispering something back to him which caused him to laugh out loud which made Ixidor's sister blush…and Ixidor's face to burn red with anger.

Soon the song ended and the two dancers let go of each other, Davos thanked Rhaenys for the dance and kissed her hand, to which Rhaenys seemed to give some embarrassed thanks before she turned and made her way back to her seat. After that a few more Ladies were lucky enough to be chosen by Davos to be danced with and the mood seemed to return to normal, however Ixidor's rage was still clear and his sister seemed to shrink every time his gaze came back to her. Not long after Davos asked the Queen permission to leave, to which she freely gave, and on his way-out Davos gave his goodbyes to both Ixidor and Rhaenys.

What he said just added salt to the wound for Ixidor as he passed by towards the door Davos stopped in front of them and said, "My Princess, thank you for the dance, it's an honor to be able to dance with a Lady as beautiful as you…my Prince, I wish you a good fortunes in finding such glory as I so that you too may get the chance to have the reward of dancing with a Lady as beautiful as your sister."

 **/**

 **The Next Day (Davos Baratheon) …**

It was just past noon if Davos had to guess when a loud knock sounded at his door, he looked up from his desk from a few letters he'd received by Raven, one from his Sister saying she wouldn't leave the Stormlands without a Baratheon in Storm's End, another from his mother's family of House Swann wishing him good fortunes and their happiness to find their relative still alive, and many more from those seeking his good graces.

"Come in." Davos called back to the knocker.

The door opened and a rather distressed looking Rhaenys Targaryen entered, making a beeline for the desk, she looked to Davos and slammed her small, pretty hands on the desk…likely she thought they would've been more intimidating then they actually were, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Davos calmly motioned to a seat behind her before taking the pitcher of wine on his desk and pouring two glasses, he then organized his letters to the side before replying amusedly, "You'll hurt your hands doing that, best to wear leather riding gloves or something before you go banging them on solid desks. However, if by 'what was that', you mean, 'what was that dance for' then I have an answer. If it's about something else I may not have said answer. However, I do recommend we not yell the conversation, the walls aren't that thick."

Rhaenys took a deep breath to steady herself under Davos's calm gaze before she sat down and recomposed herself as she asked in a very annoyed tone "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No." Davos answered flatly before explaining "I'm trying to fix the mess I made by not getting on a boat three years ago…I think that's what you wanted me to do."

"How does what you did last night fix the mess? All you did was make Ixidor all kinds of mad, he didn't even say a word to me after that…he still hasn't." Rhaenys questioned incredulously.

Davos reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small leather booklet, he placed that in front of Rhaenys before taking a sip of his wine and saying, "Inside there are names of Lords who've I've met with since last night, including those who acted simply as messengers to arrange meetings with bigger Lords than them."

Rhaenys looked through the booklet and said, "These aren't any names I recognize."

"They're fake names, I can't exactly write their real names, can I? If that falls into the wrong hands then that book will do enough damage as is, it'll only be worse if I use real names." Davos explained.

"What's the importance of meeting these Lords then? Why wouldn't you have met them if you didn't force me to dance with you last night?" Rhaenys pressed, annoyance starting to slip as she was starting to figure out where this was going.

"I've met with more Lords and Ladies than that since then, these are the few I wouldn't have met if I hadn't danced with you…and if I remember correctly you wanted to dance last night, I never forced your hand." Davos pointed out before continuing "These are the Lords working against your brother, if we're to do what we have set out to do then we'll need more than just the two of us…and more than the Stormlands alone. If we don't do this right then it'll spell war, and hundreds of thousands will die, I'd like to avoid bloodshed if possible…I've butchered enough people already this lifetime."

"I'm sorry." Rhaenys stated after a few seconds of silence.

"For what?" Davos asked, curious.

"For getting angry, I was just scared last night, he can be terrifying sometimes. Maybe not for someone like you, but for me. But I should've trusted you, this'll help a lot." Rhaenys replied.

Davos thought that over a few moments before taking another sip of wine and replying "You have nothing to be sorry for, in the future I'll take that into account and run such plans before you first, however I don't think I'll need to drag you into danger like that again. For the time being I've convinced a few people I'm on their side with that public display of disrespect, now it's just up to me working with them to gain the rest of their trust, I shouldn't need your help with that in the future."

Rhaenys gave a small smile at that and said "Thank you Lord Davos, I appreciate your efforts. I should go now, I've made enough of a scene and we should try and avoid each other for some time until Ixidor calms down. I trust you can bring those Lords into the fold."

With that the Princess got up and turned to leave when Davos couldn't help but call out "My Princess."

Turning Rhaenys looked to the Lord and asked "Yes?"

Davos took a breath to steady himself as he stated "Last night, when I said it was a reward to dance with a Lady as beautiful as you, I wasn't just trying to disrespect your brother…I did mean it…sincerely. So…thank you, I hope you enjoyed it too."

Rhaenys face turned red as she blushed, and she replied awkwardly "Umm…thank you Lord Davos, and yes…I enjoyed it. Good day, and good fortunes."

With that Rhaenys turned and rushed out of the room, the door shut behind her by one of the guards, and Davos chuckled lightly before turning back to his letters…he'd crossed the line last night, he knew that, now there was no going back. But he was a man of his word, and he'd given his promise to do whatever Rhaenys needed of him, he intended to do just that for the woman he owed everything to.


	3. Chapter 3: A Web of Lies

**Chapter 3: A Web of Lies**

 **354 AL, King's Landing, One Day After Last Chapter (Davos Barathon) …**

A large crowd had gathered in in the Outer Yard of the Red Keep, Lords and Ladies alike intrigued by the commotion and the sound of clashing swords and war cries. In the Outer Yard, the Bodyguard of Davos Baratheon trained with their new weapons, on a long table lay their discarded sabers, weapons no longer useful in a now foreign land. Where the saber lent itself to cavalry in combat against lightly armored opponents, it was inadequate against heavy infantry or knights, with no blade able to cut through the hardened steel of plate armor the saber was useless and so new weapons had been chosen to replace them. On various tables around the impromptu training ground were arming swords, longswords, one-handed warhammers, two-handed maul warhammers, daggers, short spears, as well as both heater and buckler shields. It had cost Davos a pretty penny for all these weapons from the Street of Steel, but it would be worth it when his men finally got to test their steel against real foes in Westeros.

That was something Davos felt was inevitable by this point, sooner or later someone would do something stupid, and when it happened he wanted his men to be ready with weapons that didn't put them at a disadvantage. Currently he stood in his full armor and watched his men as they spared, all twelve of his Bodyguard were here, they'd been here since early morning and it was just past noon. In those few hours most of them had gotten the basics of the new style of fighting, relying on wrestling, grappling, and aimed thrusts at chinks in the armor rather than the fast swipes of the saber. Still they had a way to go, even Davos had realized his own shortcomings, after years of using a saber and other cavalry weapons the longsword on his left hip felt foreign to him, the dagger hanging sideways on the back of his belt intrusive, and the single-handed Warhammer on his right hip was downright heavy. It would be a few more days before he'd used to these weapons again, but Davos was confident he'd regain his proficiency with the weapons, they were after all the ones he'd used most his life.

As he watched one of his Bodyguard was knocked to the ground and was forced to yield to his opponent as they leveled the tip of their longsword at the downed man's throat, the crowd cheered and clapped at the move, when the victor looked to Davos the Lord came over and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good job." Davos stated before turning to the man on the ground and offering him a hand, pulling him up and saying, "You too, next time remember to keep your balance when you go in for a strike, that way when they counter you stay on your feet."

It went on like this for another hour, with Davos winning a few practice duels in that time and getting beaten once when he'd gotten too cocky, however the men and he were starting to tire and so Davos gave them leave to refresh and rest. Davos himself was about to do the same when suddenly the crowd around them parted and the Queen herself made her way towards him with two white cloaks flanking her.

Davos bowed deeply and upon raising himself up asked "Your Grace, to what do I owe you the honor of this visit?"

The Queen for her part looked over Davos's assembled bodyguard and nodded before asking "Keeping them sharp I see?"

Looking to the men and then back to Daenerys, Davos replied, "Aye, best to train with sharpened blades, otherwise you grow used to banging them off armor without a care in the world."

Daenerys rolled her eyes and stated, "I meant the men."

Davos smiled playfully at that and explained, "Aye, that you did, and they are sharp…just not with the weapons that they need to be sharp with. Give me a few days and they'll be master swordsmen in no time."

Daenerys returned the smile before asking, "If I may, could I ask you to walk with me to the gardens, I'd like it if you could lend me your ear along the way."

Davos replied, "Of course, your Grace, I'd be happy to."

The Queen kept her smile at that before turning to her two white cloaks and saying, "You may go now, Lord Baratheon will be my escort for the time being."

The two knights nodded before turning and walking away, the crowd was dispersing too, and Davos's men were already on their way back to their barracks, leaving the two to walk to the gardens as alone as two could be in the Red Keep. As they walked up towards the Middle Bailey which housed the Throne Room and the Gardens, Lord Davos remained silent, knowing that whatever Daenerys needed to say would be said without his prompting. The silence between them was therefore filled with the sounds of the Red Keep, hammers banging, armored boots patrolling, gossiping Lords and Ladies, and all the rest of the hustle and bustle of the seat of power of Westeros.

Finally, the Queen broke the silence and asked, "During the ceremony, how much did you have to drink?"

Davos cocked his head to look at the Queen and raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet at the question be thought over the question a moment before answering "I wasn't drunk your Grace, if that's what you were asking."

Daenerys slowly nodded at that answer before then asking, "Did you not know then that Princess Rhaenys is already promised to another man?"

"I was aware, your Grace." Davos stated flatly before adding "She wanted to dance with her betrothed too, he declined, I believed it was only chivalrous to offer to dance with her."

The Queen sighed at that but stayed silent a few minutes as the two made their way into the gardens themselves, once they were further behind hedges and away from peering eyes she stopped and turned to face Davos, Davos stopped and turned to face her…standing at attention like a good soldier.

"Do you know how that looked though?" Daenerys asked.

"Didn't look good at all, I brought dishonor to my family with how poorly I danced." Davos jested.

That earned him another sigh and an annoyed look from the Queen who then put on a sterner tone as she pointed out "I'm being serious Lord Davos, I do not have time for your jests."

Davos didn't reply immediately, rather he lifted his hands to his helmet and removed it, revealing he'd shaven yesterday so that he held only a small goatee on his face like his Grandfather used to prefer.

Taking a breath that went unlabored by the helmet Davos then replied "You need to learn not to be so serious Daenerys. I'm well aware that it looked bad for Ixidor, but I was not concerned for his image, I was concerned that Princess Rhaenys wouldn't get to dance that night."

"My granddaughter not dancing that night is not as important as you are putting Ixidor in a good light for the Lords of Westeros." Daenerys shot back "Davos, I need you to stop the dissent, not flame the fires."

"And why do you need me to do that?" Davos questioned pointedly before answering it "Because he's created the dissent himself, and not just him being foreign, but rather through his actions and words. I told you I couldn't support him if my conscience wouldn't allow it, and I promise you that my conscience tells me to denounce him…not support his claim. I don't know what you see in him Daenerys, but whatever it is…it better be worth what he'll create once you're gone."

That…that crossed a line…Daenerys had been a mother to Davos, perhaps that's why he felt so comfortable speaking so freely to her…but when her anger surfaced he knew that perhaps it would've been best if he had just bitten his tongue off instead "So you're a traitor now? You believe you know better about a man you've not even spoken more than a few sentences to than the Queen who's been grooming him for the Throne for three years? What do you know that I do not Lord Baratheon? Where in your seemingly infinite knowledge did you find the reason to hate my Grandson…MY Heir."

Davos held his ground, he raised his head to look above and past the Queen to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation before looking her back in the eyes and replying "I heard what I needed to from a reliable source, not the Snake, not a scheming Lord, but someone who'd know these things. I cannot tell you whom it is but what I can tell you is that I have no reason to doubt them, they have done for me a great deed that I cannot forget, and their moral fabric is clean. Daenerys…I don't know what you see in him or if he holds some terrible thing above you, but I still believe in breaking the wheel…Ixidor will not do that nor do I believe he hopes to do that. However, I am still committed to that cause, it's why I did what I did in New Ghis, it's why thousands of slavers were butchered without mercy, it was why I kept my promise to you, and it's why I cannot support Ixidor Targaryen…either you replace him in the line of succession with Rhaenys or you do it with someone else who's sympathetic to the cause. I don't personally give a fuck who you choose, but mark my words, I would sooner die than watch what you made be torn down brick by brick…and Ixidor will do exactly that."

Daenerys's reply was surprising, her anger seemingly abated somewhat by Davos's conviction in her vision, her shoulders slumped and she shook her head before saying, "I cannot choose who is my blood Davos."

Davos looked down at her and replied, "Neither can I, doesn't mean I can't do the right thing though."

"It is the right thing, whether you realize it or not. Ixidor is the blood of my blood, and since his father is dead, he is therefore the rightful heir of the Iron Throne by law. If you are determined to break the wheel Davos then work with Ixidor, advise him well and point him down that path, if you simply refuse to work with him…then the wheel will never be broken." Daenerys shot back, her shoulders coming up slightly again.

"There's a different path and we both know it. You are the Queen, change the damned law and pick your successor, whoever is best suited for sitting on that Throne based on their merits…not their blood." Davos countered.

"There is no other path for me Davos." Daenerys stated forcefully before continuing "What I did to my own son, a son I wanted more than the Iron Throne itself, was terrible. Ixidor is my chance to make things better, I've turned my back on family before and it was the wrong choice, I won't make the same mistake twice."

Davos sighed and looked down his feet, shuffling them a moment before considering his next words, he looked back into Daenerys's eyes and said "You had me too…we may not have been blood…but you became my mother. You taught me a great deal and that made me into the man I am today, I owe what I am today to you. And what you made me into, what I am today, it cannot help you with Ixidor and his claim to the Throne. I'm loyal to you Daenerys, I'm sworn to kill your enemies, but I cannot sell my soul to back Ixidor…duty will not allow it. I hope you can forgive me of this transgression, I hope you can understand how I see these things, and I hope most of all that if you do only one thing it'll be that you listened to the council I gave to you today."

"Davos…" Daenerys said softly, pausing a few moments before continuing "I love you, I've seen you grow from a quiet little boy into the strong man you are today, and I know you mean only the best…"

She trailed off and Davos used it to interject "I'm sorry your Grace, it's not going to happen. I can promise you that so long as you hold the Throne I'll stand by you publicly, I'll defend your right to rule until my dying breath, but do not ask me to do the same for Ixidor. The Lords of Westeros will need to make their own decisions on him, I've made mine, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep the peace but I cannot promise you that it'll be enough. I hope you understand my position, it's not one I particularly like."

Daenerys nodded slowly before replying "I understand, and I am disappointed in it, but if there is nothing I can say to change your mind…then perhaps you could do one thing for me?"

"Anything within reason, your Grace." Davos replied.

"Stay in King's Landing for a while, I want you to stay until Prince Ixidor and Princess Rhaenys are married in the new Sept of Baelor in two months, while here try and talk to Ixidor…perhaps wait for him to forgive that dance but talk to him. I am certain that if you do, you'll change your position." Daenerys asked of the Lord.

Davos sighed and considered the proposition before nodding and saying "As you wish, your Grace. If alright with you, I'd like to take my leave now."

"Go Davos, I wish you good fortune." Daenerys replied before she turned to leave.

Davos looked up into the sky as if it would hold some sort of sign of what to do next, it of course didn't, and so he put his helmet back on and began on his way to his chambers. Unbeknownst to either of them however a small child scurried out from behind a hedge they'd been near during their conversation, he turned for the keep and ran, he ran into a tower, up its steps and towards a door guarded by two Targaryen Black Cloak men-at-arms. They let him inside to report on what he'd seen to the sole occupant of the chambers behind the door, a man busy reading a book on battlefield strategy, a man who went by the name of Ixidor Targaryen.

 **/**

 **That Night (Rhaenys Targaryen) …**

Rhaenys had been relaxing in her tub, the water burning hot for those without the blood of the dragon, but comforting for Rhaenys as she let out a sigh of appreciation for this moment to herself so she could relax. She sank into the water until her breasts were fully submerged, going further until only her neck stood above the water, it felt good and Rhaenys knew she needed this. Things were going to be more stressful soon with Davos joining her in plotting against Ixidor, with their work together maybe he'd be out of the picture before she had to marry him, that would be best Rhaenys thought. Ever since they were children Ixidor had known that Rhaenys was his, she knew that he was hers…and it terrified her. She knew it wasn't normal for siblings to hate each other like she did him, and she knew Ixidor didn't dwell much on her unless it was about his future "conquest" of her on their wedding night, she attributed it mostly to who they idolized within their family.

Where Ixidor dreamed of being the next Aegon the Conqueror, Rhaenys dreamed of being the next Mother of Dragons, where he wanted to rule through martial might, she wanted to rule through love and peace, where he saw the Westerosi as below them, she saw them as equals. So, on and so forth their differences went, their ideals so radically different from each other, both wanting to change the world but neither agreeing on how to go about it or what the end goal would be. Such differences didn't lead to much love between them or a healthy relationship, Ixidor took his life view to heart and so he enjoyed bending Rhaenys to his will, she hated it…but she knew what disobeying him meant. Suddenly her right side hurt at that thought, Rhaenys winced at it and the memory of last night, Ixidor had paid her a visit to teach her a lesson about humiliating him in public. He'd gotten his point across easily enough, at least he kept to the places her dresses hid, it would be a nightmare to find the amount of makeup needed to cover up any of those bruises if they were on her neck or face.

Rhaenys shook her head, trying to hide those thoughts away, now was her time to relax and catch her breath…not to dwell on her brother. And then there was the sound of her chamber's door being unlocked from outside and opening, Rhaenys's eyes shot open and she looked at the open door of her washroom, a few seconds later in came her brother…Rhaenys cursed her luck.

"Brother…what are you doing here?" Rhaenys asked in surprise, using her arms to hide the sight of her breasts under the water.

Ixidor didn't respond at first, rather his violet eyes roamed over what parts of her body he could see through the water until they finally trailed up to meet his sister's own violet eyes, he smirked before answering "Well, I had come to talk to you about a way you could make up for that humiliating dance you had with Lord Baratheon…but now I'm thinking of what those pert little breasts would feel like in my hands."

Rhaenys glared daggers at her brother for that, before saying with venom, "Save it for the bedding ceremony."

Ixidor grinned at that, "Oh, and what a ceremony that will be. Ah, but you're right, we'll have a lifetime to be together, what's another couple months? So…what was it I wanted to talk to you about again? Ah, that's right, something you can do for me…you owe me for that night still, those bruises are the least of it."

Rhaenys watched him carefully as he began to circle around the tub, stopping behind her and simply standing there, watching her. Then he placed both his hands on her shoulders, she shivered at his touch, she shook a little as one of those hands came up around her throat and her brother knelt until his face was inches away from her left ear.

Finally, he began to speak again "A little bird told me an interesting story about the Lord you danced with…do you know what he said?"

A few moments passed and Rhaenys realized Ixidor wanted her to actually answer his question, "Lord Baratheon isn't happy he's no longer Prince?"

Ixidor raised an eyebrow at that and his hand on her neck returned to her shoulder, before saying in faux pride "Well, isn't that a surprise, for once my sister nearly hit the target…nearly. That's most likely a part of it, but you see, he's asked the Queen to remove me from the line of succession…only me, not you…in fact he named you a possible replacement…although he put you in along with any other 'fucker' in his words…so not the highest of praise I suppose. Still, you must have left a good impression on him for his recommendation for the Iron Throne, weird how'd he get that from a single dance."

Rhaenys shut her eyes tightly at that, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream for help, certain that Ixidor's spies had found out about her actions with Davos…but then Ixidor continued "Unless…unless he has greater ambitions, unless he plans to use you to seize the Throne for himself…do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes." Rhaenys answered almost too quickly, she wanted to sigh a breath of relief at his words, he still didn't know of her betrayal.

"Good…so sister, how about we get his hopes up?" Ixidor asked curiously.

Rhaenys opened her eyes and turned her head to consider her brother's scheming eyes, asking "What do you want me to do brother?"

Ixidor smiled at that, more than likely pleased by Rhaenys's submissiveness to him, "First, stand up so I can point something out…then I want you to spend as much time as you can with our dear little Lord, I want you to lie and complain of how unfair this marriage of ours is, I want you to lie to him and tell him you don't love me, I want you to get his affection…and more importantly his trust. I want you to do it by any means necessary."

Slowly Rhaenys raised herself up out of the tub, keeping one arm over her breasts and keeping her legs closed as best she could to hide her slit from her brother's sight. After she'd gotten up she used her free hand to cover that nether region as best she could. From there the room was silent, Rhaenys knew he was watching her intently, studying her bare body and committing it to memory, it made her sick and fearful.

Finally, Rhaenys realized her brother wanted her to speak up and so she asked the one question she had "Any means?"

Ixidor smirked before correcting himself "Almost everything, let me show you what I'll allow."

Rhaenys held back a squeal as he grabbed the arm covering her breasts and wrenched it away, grabbing at her small orbs with his free hand as he explained "Seduce him with these perfect little tits of yours, let him play with them if you need to."

Ixidor let go of her breast before bringing his hand up to her mouth to part her lips and slide a single digit into her mouth before explaining "Suck his cock if need be with those perfect little lips of yours, kiss him if he wants it."

Pulling out his finger he then moved his hand down her flesh, bypassing her breasts before moving slowly down towards her navel and down her flat stomach. His other hand let go of her first arm but then wrenched away the one covering her slit, this gained him a sob from Rhaenys who couldn't fight the stronger sibling back.

Ixidor didn't seem to mind the sob those as his free hand ran down pass the navel and brushed against his sister's soft folds as he ended his correction with this "The only thing you aren't to give him is your maidenhead, do you know why?"

"Why?" Rhaenys choked out between sobs.

"Because that belongs to me, not him, and not you…it's mine." Ixidor answered before then asking "Have I made clear what you're allowed to do with Lord Baratheon to gain his companionship? Do you understand?"

Rhaenys nodded her head rapidly before replying inbetween choked sobs, "Yes brother…I understand."

"Good." Ixidor replied, getting up and walking to the door of the washroom, he stopped by it and asked "Rhaenys?"

"Yes…brother?" Rhaenys sobbed out.

"Don't ever tell me to save it. You are mine, everything about you is mine, and I will have what is mine when I want it and not a moment later. Now cover yourself up, your indecent, what would father think if he saw you like that?" Ixidor stated before walking through the door, soon the sound of him slamming the chamber's door could be heard followed by silence as Rhaenys stood alone in her washroom, trembling and naked.

After a few minutes of just standing there and sobbing suddenly the tub wasn't so relaxing but rather tight and fear inducing and so with haste she got out and dried herself before slipping on a simple black gown once dressed she didn't even move to make her hair or do anything else but turn for her door and begin running, her mind was stuck on one thing and one thing alone and the whole world seemed to be squeezing in on her, darkness surrounding her, and she seemed so very alone and small. She kept running though, maybe if she ran fast enough this would go away…maybe she could find someone to make it go away.

 **/**

 **A Few Minutes Later (Davos Baratheon) …**

Davos sat looking out at the sea while swirling wine about aimlessly in his goblet, all day he'd spent thinking on his conversation with the Queen, it hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped…but at least she didn't have him thrown in a black cell so that was a plus. As he took a sip of his drink Davos appreciated the scene before him, the Narrow Sea was unusually calm tonight, and the half-moon's light reflected off the tiny waves in the water. If he had any skill at it Davos would've tried to paint the scene, but alas he was a hopeless artist, truly he'd spent little time in his life on anything except warfare, fighting, and leadership…it had left him a poor financier, administrator, and most certainly a poor excuse for a painter. Davos chuckled at the thought of him painting, it seemed strange and so unlike him, far too…peaceful. The chuckle died at that word, peace, he hadn't had a moment of peace in five years, even here at home he was fighting a battle not all that different than the one he'd fought in Essos. Sure, thousands weren't dying by the sword, spear, and hammer…but this Game he was playing was just like it in that although the weapons were often words they still held life or death consequences when used improperly.

Davos frowned at that, he hadn't thought much on how he might actually lose his head should his plotting be discovered, he supposed it didn't frighten him. After two years of being lucky in the fighting pits and three years of being skillful in warfare he supposed he must have gotten used to the idea of his own death, the idea of him dying just seem…natural…maybe even right. Davos shook his head at that, that kind of thinking would be dangerous, it would lead to cockiness and cockiness got good men killed needlessly. Besides, he needed to live for the time being, he'd given Rhaenys his promise to fix things…that meant he couldn't die until then. Suddenly, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, it was light…almost hesitant, an unusual thing for Davos's guards.

He turned and made his way to the door, unlocking it before pulling it open, he found that his guards were not there…rather there in a simple black gown was Rhaenys. Her eyes were wide with fear, and without a word she pushed herself into the room even before Davos could make room for her, he poked his head out to see his guards were a few feet from the door looking in his direction, one nodded before muttering something to the other. Davos shook his head and pulled back to close the door behind him, locking it before turning to see Rhaenys pouring herself a glass of wine from the pitcher on his desk and eagerly gulping at the drink.

Davos raised an eyebrow at that and jested, "Make yourself at home Princess, whatever's mine is yours."

Rhaenys turned to face Davos and gulped nervously before she began to stutter out "I-I'm sor-sorry. Davos…"

She trailed off and began breathing heavily, Davos rushed over to her and placed the back of his palm to her forehead, she pulled back but not before Davos could tell she didn't have a fever and so he questioned, "Princess, what's wrong, you're acting like you're in a fever dream."

"Davos…he knows…HE KNOWS." Rhaenys managed to get out, her breathing getting more ragged and turning into sobs, her eyes darting to and thro as if expecting a threat to appear before her.

He'd seen this before, men whose senses had been shot from battle, men whose minds became their own worst enemies.

As Rhaenys simply kept whispering those words Davos bit his lip before he approached her and brought his arms around the little lady, he brought one of his hands to the back of her head and stroked it slowly like he had done with one of those soldiers years ago, he placed his mouth by her ear and whispered gently "It's ok, it's ok Rhaenys, shh…shh…everything's ok. I'm here, let it out, let it out, I'm here."

Slowly she hugged him back and the sobs grew slower and slower until finally her breathing returned to normal, after a few minutes she softly whispered out "Thank you, my Lord."

Davos pulled back at that, keeping the Princess at arms' length with his hands now on her shoulders, he studied her face carefully which had gone red and puffy with streaks from tears down her cheeks. He reached into his leather jerkin and pulled out a small cotton handkerchief, wiping the marks from Rhaenys face gently before crumpling the thing into his hand and throwing it onto his desk to be discarded later.

Finally, with a frown Davos asked "What happened my Princess? I haven't seen a person act like that since the Sack of Yunkai."

Rhaenys shook her head and replied softly "I don't know if I could tell you Lord Davos…it's just…don't mind the why of it. Just…thank you for getting me out."

Davos shook his head before then saying "For this time only will I accept that, if it happens again I need to know why, we're fixing this mess together and I need you calm and collected. Now, you kept saying 'He knows'…what did you mean by that?"

Rhaenys sighed in relief it seemed like to Davos before she answered "Ixidor…he knows about your conversation with the Queen."

"Fuck." Davos swore, he took his hands off Rhaenys shoulders and turned around before he began pacing "Goddess damn it all. I should've realized there was a spy nearby."

"It's worse." Rhaenys added…gulping at what she needed to say next.

Davos stopped his pacing at that and looked at Rhaenys before asking "Is he going to try and kill me? If so he's a madman, my sister…let's just say she wouldn't stand me dying in this city so soon after coming back."

Rhaenys still shook her head before saying, "It's worse still, he wants me to gain your 'affection' and 'trust'…by most means available to a woman short of losing my maidenhead if you have any understanding of that."

Now it was time for Davos to shake his head and sigh before replying "I know what you mean…I had Tyrion as a mentor to help me with that."

Davos then realized that didn't sound right and so he added quickly "Not that I learned from experience mind you, just what he told me from his stories…I'm still pure in that regard."

Rhaenys gave a small, sad smile at that before replying "Me neither, I've never had any lovers to seduce, and ever since I was a little girl I'd been promised to Ixidor."

She shuddered visibly at that, Davos's eyes narrowed and he asked "That…mental lapse…did he do that to you?"

Rhaenys said nothing but looked away, giving Davos the answer he needed as he pressed "What did he do? I need to know, need to understand…did he beat you?"

Rhaenys bit her lip and shook her head "No…that was last night…the beatings don't do that to me anymore unless they're really bad…not since I was a little girl did the normal ones do that."

Davos shook his head in disgust and replied "There is no such thing as a normal beating. But…if it wasn't that, then what?"

Rhaenys looked down at her feet and pondered the floor, she was silent like that a few moments before saying "It was my fault, I talked back to Ixidor, I know what happens when I do that. Certainly, you've gotten angry at your sister when she didn't obey?"

Davos's gave a grimace at the accusation before responding "My mother would've cut my hand off if I touched my sister, the Queen would've fed it to a dragon, when she angers me I walk away and come back when I'm calm and thinking clearly. Now…what did he do to you?"

Rhaenys looked at Davos with some mixture of disbelief and surprise at that answer before replying "Sorry, sometimes I forget that people had mothers in their lives…I barely even knew my father before it was just me and Ixidor…I guess he didn't get to learn from them."

"You're dodging." Davos pointed out before saying "If you can't be honest with me Princess, then how can you expect I can be with you, like I said we're in this together. I need to know what Ixidor is doing so I can get a sense of him, plan around that, and when we and the Lords strike I'll be able to anticipate his actions because I'll know how he thinks. More than all that though, I need to know you're alright, if you aren't then just tell me and I'll do everything in my power to make things right for you."

A single tear escaped Rhaenys's right eye at that, her expression changed to something angrier, she shook her head before exploding "He…he groped me, ran his hand over my body, stuck his finger in my mouth, squeezed my breasts, and ran his hand over my womanly place…does that satisfy your curiosity Lord Baratheon? Would you like to know how often he does things like that too? Or perhaps more details, how his hands felt on my bare skin perhaps or how it felt when he parted my lips? Now you tell me Lord Baratheon, how are you going to make that right? How are you going to make things right for me?"

Davos looked down in shame, but then shame turned to anger, and anger conviction, he looked up at her with steely eyes and replied, "I can promise you two things that'll make this better…that I'll kill your brother…and that until then should you ever need a safe place to hide or should you have another episode like tonight then you will always be welcome here in my chambers. If you want you can stay here tonight if you don't feel safe back in your own chambers, I don't have a spare bed so you can take mine, I can sleep on the floor just fine out here."

Rhaenys seemed to calm down a little at that, she bit her lip before saying softly "I'm sorry…but I've had to deal with this for years now…I can't hide from him. I can't run, I can't hide, he is my future husband…I need to learn to live with that."

Davos shook his head, pointing out "It doesn't have to be."

"Doesn't have to be what?" Rhaenys asked, considering his steely blue eyes.

"That doesn't need to be your future...it shouldn't be your future…you don't deserve that. What you did for me, it tells me that you're a good person, and good people don't deserve to be tormented by monsters like him." Davos clarified.

Rhaenys smiled sadly at that, shaking her head softly before replying "You're an idealist Lord Baratheon, that's not the world we live in, that's not a world that we'll ever see."

Davos sighed at that before correcting "It will if we're willing to make it that way, maybe not in a day, but it is possible...I made a nation based upon protecting the good from monsters…how hard could it be to do the same here?"

Rhaenys kept her sad smile as she replied, "I hope to see that day, Lord Baratheon."

She turned to leave before Davos called out to her "Davos…my name is Davos."

Rhaenys stopped and called back "Good night Davos. I'll see you tomorrow…thank you, for tonight."

The lithe, little beauty of a woman walked out of his chambers then, Davos's eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight. A strange feeling in his heart that he hadn't felt since before he sailed for Essos made itself known to him as he watched her retreating form, he frowned before he turned to look out at the sea once again, the once peaceful image he'd been looking at before replaced by storm clouds on the horizon, slowly coming towards him and covering the once calm waters in darkness. Davos took a deep breath at the sight, it fit his mood well, and an omen for the things to come.

 **/**

 **The Next Morning (Davos Baratheon) …**

He'd met with Lord Florent of Brightwater Keep this morning, the two had spoken softly over breakfast on the topic of Ixidor, with Davos making his dislike of the man plain to the Lord. In return, he found out something rather interesting, a gathering of Lords was to be held in a fortnight's time, officially it would be to celebrate the coming wedding of the Prince and Princess…in truth though it would be a meeting of Lords both High and Low who wanted the Targaryens off the Throne. At least two Lord Paramounts were supposed to attend, including Florent's Lord Hightower and Davos had been invited to join them. In Florent's words Davos was a "Champion of Westeros" by some within the circle of plotters and if he could convince the assembled Lords of such a notion then surely, he'd be the next King to sit upon the Throne. Davos hadn't tried to dissuade the Lord of that idea, after all he didn't know whether he or Rhaenys would sit upon the Throne when Ixidor was deposed, time would see to how that played out. What he did try and dissuade was the idea of deposing Queen Daenerys, saying pointedly that while Ixidor was not loved by many, Daenerys was…and so it would not be wise to make unnecessary enemies.

That was the reason he gave at least, truthfully it was his loyalty to the Queen that prevented that option being considered by Davos, he'd never betray her so long as he could help it. Lord Florent thankfully seemed open to the idea of keeping Daenerys but pushed the topic aside by saying that was to be discussed at the meeting. By the time their breakfast was finished and the two parted ways Davos had left a good impression on the Lord, a good thing in the Stag's eyes, he needed Lords to back him for what he was going to do to the Prince. Now though as he walked through the gardens of the Red Keep he had to think about that plot, with luck the first plan would work and the Queen will back down…but if she didn't then things would get bad fast, and war might be unavoidable. But war was preferable to letting Ixidor sit upon the Throne, Davos knew that, quite a few Lords of Westeros knew that…and maybe even the smallfolk had some sense of it too…they certainly hadn't made any songs in the Prince's honor.

"Lord Baratheon?" A small voice broke Davos's train of thought, he looked over to the source and saw a young handmaiden, she couldn't have been more than six and ten.

"Aye m'lady, that would be me. Is there something you need?" Davos asked politely.

The handmaiden smiled before answering "Princess Rhaenys asked me to fetch you, she saw you walking the gardens and said she wished to speak to you."

Davos looked around the two of them, trying to spot out if anyone was listening in but all the Lords, Ladies, and Servants seemed too preoccupied with their own business, looking back to the handmaiden Davos replied "Of course, lead the way."

He followed the girl towards the edge of the gardens, near where a few pavilions sat that overlooked the sea under the cliffs that held up the Red Keep. In one such pavilion was a single figure sitting alone by a small table, two White Cloaks a few yards away watching Davos as he approached, him wearing his longsword probably had something to do with that. As he neared he confirmed that it was Rhaenys, she was wearing a tight dress in her usual black color, the dress had patterns of what looked like roses and thorny vines sewn into the dress…all of them as raven's black as the dress itself.

As he entered the pavilion Rhaenys looked over to him and he bowed "My Princess, you called for me?"

Rhaenys smiled and replied, "I did, Lord Baratheon, I saw you walking the Gardens alone and thought you looked like you needed some company."

Well, she can play Ixidor's game well enough, Davos thought before replying "I appreciate it Princess Rhaenys, do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Of course," Rhaenys responded before looking to the handmaiden and saying, "You are free to go Elinor, thank you."

"Of course, my Lady." The handmaiden said with a curtsy before leaving the two alone aside from the watching White Cloaks.

Rhaenys kept her smile as she asked "So, Lord Baratheon, do you find yourself strolling through the gardens all alone often?"

Davos smiled back, playing along he replied, "More often then I used to, it's rather calming when much is on my mind."

"Oh, do you ever bring someone along on those strolls? A lady you trust perhaps?" Rhaenys asked suggestively.

Davos shook his head before responding, "No, I take those strolls alone, the silence helps…it gives my thoughts sound. If only in my head."

"I find silence helps me as well when it comes to thinking, I usually find myself here every day just to think, about the past, about the present, and especially the future." Rhaenys commented.

Davos saw where this was going and so he asked, "If we're both out looking for silence to just think, then why'd you ask me here, Princess Rhaenys?"

The Princess's smile got a little warmer as she replied, "I also think better when I have an ear that can lend itself to me, I'm afraid I don't get that much with my husband-to-be."

"Well, you may have my ear should you desire, my Princess." Davos replied with a wry smile.

Rhaenys looked over to the Lord and smiled warmly at him before asking "You wouldn't mind that?"

"Of course not, I'm more than happy to help you in this predicament of yours." Davos answered.

With that the two spent a few hours talking of various topics of little real importance, certainly nothing like the conversations they had in his chambers, still Rhaenys was certainly playing a good act out even when Davos found himself stumbling a few times with the small talk. But the two got away with it, eventually parting with the promise to make these regular meetings, exactly the thing Ixidor would've wanted…if only he knew it was all a lie Davos thought.

 **/**

 **One Week Later (Davos Baratheon) …**

Things had been quiet once more, Rhaenys and Davos had held their daily meetings in the gardens but otherwise she had held off on visiting him in his chambers, he suspected that Ixidor must have had his spies watching her and so made such a meeting impossible. Besides those Lord Florent and Davos had met twice more along with several other Lords of the Reach, Dorne, and the Westerlands, all pledging support to his goal of removing Ixidor from the line of succession but none going as far to say they supported his claim to the Throne. Davos thought that smart, it was best not to push for such a thing until after Ixidor was gone, and only then if Rhaenys wouldn't push her own claim. Davos had come to that decision a few days ago, he'd been thinking more and more about the issue of succession as the meeting of Lords grew closer and closer, and he'd decided that Rhaenys certainly would deserve the Throne if she wanted it…he held faith that she would continue wherever Queen Daenerys left off. However, a small part of his mind wondered if there were other reasons for that, perhaps he felt she deserved it because of her deed in Mereen, a sort of paying of the debt he owed her.

Yet another part suggested something more sinister to Davos, that he was falling for the little Princess, that he wanted her to have whatever she desired because he was losing his rationality around her. Davos shook his head at that thought, love was a stupid concept to pay any heed to when one was a Lord or King, Tyrion had bashed that point in his head many years ago. His feelings for Jenei though, hadn't they been those of love? Davos knew they were but the rational part of his mind told him it was when he was younger and more naïve then he was today, today he was a man who'd proven his strength in war and back then he was a weak boy playing at being a Prince. That same part of his mind told him to smother those feelings, drown them out with rationality, he was in the Game now and the Game had no time for love…only cold rational thought and politics.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts and it soon opened, Davos turned to see who was entering before promptly bowing at the sight of the Queen.

"Your Grace, what do I owe this visit?" Davos asked in his most polite tone.

"It's alright Davos, the walls are thick here, formalities can wait." Daenerys stated before she shut the heavy wooden door behind her, one of his bodyguard then locking it from outside.

Davos nodded and motioned over to his desk, sitting down and pouring two glasses of wine for the Queen and himself, he took a sip first as was customary when serving royalty before asking, "Daenerys, I wasn't expecting you, is there something I can do? Is something wrong?"

Daenerys shook her head before replying, "No, nothing wrong, I actually just wanted to talk to you…we haven't talked in over a week and we left off on a sore subject."

Davos had to agree on that point as he replied "Aye, that we did, was there something in particular you had in mind?"

"Actually yes, I'd been speaking with Prince Ixidor today when he asked if I knew how you escaped the fighting pits of Mereen, I realized then that I hadn't actually listened to you about what happened over there." Daenerys answered, sipping her wine as she awaited Davos's response.

It didn't surprise Davos that Ixidor would ask the Queen that, who would've been most likely to know the answer and tell him it than his Grandmother the Queen? However, that left Davos in a bit of a bind, on one hand he could be truthful to the Queen and tell her everything, betraying his promise to Rhaenys…or he could lie to the Queen and in a way, break his oaths of loyalty to Daenerys. Neither option was right, neither option was good, and silence on the subject wasn't an answer.

Davos bit his lip as he realized what choice he had to make before speaking, "Well, it's all rather a long story, more fit for a book than a conversation…are you sure you want to hear it?"

Daenerys gave a small smile at that and replied "Despite your politeness on this…yes I would, it's changed you quite a bit, Essos…just like it did me all those years ago. Everyone knows my story, the least I can do is give you the time to tell yours."

Davos nodded before taking a long sip of wine and saying "Alright then, I guess we'll start after the landings, you know how those went already. They gathered those of us who survived and led us off into the desert, from there they began asking our names and houses to separate the nobles from the regular men, when I told them my name though the Legionaries grabbed me and dragged me away from all the rest…I figured it was because I was the Prince so they wanted to keep me under close supervision. But that didn't happen, I never saw another Westerosi after that, instead I was brought to Mereen…and there I was auctioned off to a room of high-class masters. One of them won it, I forget his name, promised myself to do so after I killed him…but when he won me he immediately went to work training me for the fighting pits…maybe a month passed before my first fight…poor son of bitch looked terrified when I drove my spear into his gut. A lot of my opponents did after that too…no matter the weapon I used, when their time came they almost always were terrified when I delivered the final blow."

Davos stared off as some of those faces came to mind, he stopped on the last one, that woman who'd been sent to die for a backroom deal…he reached for his glass and took a long, needy sip from it before looking back to Daenerys and continuing "Sorry…anyway, it went like that for two years, eventually I found my weapon in the saber…a great weapon against unarmored opponents…most fighters were anyway. I kept myself alive by a little skill and a lot of luck, early on I was given the name 'Stag', not because anyone knew who I was…just because of the brand my master gave me when he bought me…he had it specially made to reflect my family's banners. After two years and killing over a hundred people I was a legend in some circles, everyone wanted to watch me fight, wanted to watch me kill…unfortunately for them they'd soon get to see it all too well. You see, I didn't escape your Grace…I was freed."

"Freed? By whom?" Daenerys asked, intrigued.

Davos shrugged before he lied "I don't know, she had a covered face, all I ever saw were her brown eyes and all I ever heard from her was an accent I couldn't place."

Davos felt guilty at that, he'd just lied as easily as he breathed, and to the Queen nonetheless…he sighed before continuing with the lie "She bought me from my master and brought me to the docks, told me to get on the next ship to Westeros and live my life…I didn't do that. Instead I went back to the pits, killed the few guards in the underbelly of the pits and began freeing the slaves inside, we took the armory as the crowds above cheered at a fight that was going on the whole time. And then, we swarmed them, killing men and women without hesitation, slaughtering the guards and freeing any other slaves in the pits we could find. From there I led several raids on the armories of Mereen, then we went house to house, cutting people's throats and freeing their slaves…by the time the sun dawned upon the city it was ours. I was made the leader of this makeshift slave army I'd created, and with it I took the bulk of the army out of the city, it was the right call because an Iron Legion showed up to siege the city.

"They must've thought we'd all been in Mereen, they never guarded their rear flank like they should have, and so…one night we crept a few thousand souls into their camps and began cutting their throats in their sleep. By the time someone raised the alarm it was too late, they had only a third of their Legion still left at most…and it was too disoriented and too small in numbers to resist us effectively. When we'd killed or captured them all, we stripped them of their weapons and armor, and then I ordered that they and any remaining Masters be impaled upon stakes a mile or two from the city upon the road to Yunkai. When two more Legions showed up, they turned around at the sight of twenty thousand bodies impaled before them, the men of the Iron Legions refused to march forward despite their officers' demands…I heard quite a few were executed for that embarrassment. That gave me the time to truly turn the war in our favor, a former merchant turned slave named Ryszard told me of a nation to our east that could aid us…the Polskan Commonwealth it was called.

"I went with him and for the better part of a year I spent my time in their royal court trying to convince the nobles and their King that my rebellion was worth backing. I learned their language and customs, and took faith in their religion, and eventually they put their faith in me. I was given two thousand volunteer cavalrymen, ten thousand lances, thousands of pikes, and many more weapons and pieces of armor to arm and equip my army. When I returned I spent the rest of that first-year training that army, the Polskans helped greatly in that, and by year's end we were ready to march on Yunkai. It was there that we met those two Legions who'd fled all those months ago, and we faced them in open battle…it was a decisive victory, the Iron Legions didn't believe in cavalry…thinking they were the soldiers of barbarians like the Dothraki…that thinking got them killed in the end.

"Yunkai opened her gates after that, perhaps her leaders thought I'd show mercy if they surrendered…I didn't. Once again I ordered the Masters to be killed and the Slaves freed, this time I didn't need to leave twenty thousand people impaled in the desert as it was us who marched forward, this time on Astapor. They didn't open their gates, and so I began a siege that would last a year before finally they sallied forth their army."

At the thought of that army Davos chuckled, the Queen gave him a strange expression before he moved to explain "The Masters had thought it wise to recreate the Unsullied…and to use it on an army of slaves, led by a Westerosi coming to free them. Regardless, when we began chanting your name in defiance of the army before us, when we threw broken chains at our feet…the Unsullied turned on the Masters of Astapor and helped us sack the city in the same way we had Mereen and Yunkai. Now all that had been left was New Ghis, we had seized the navy of Mereen, and using it to great effect were able to land the army on the island the city was built upon, I sieged it for six months before ordering an assault on the walls. It wasn't supposed to actually work, but we'd underestimated the city's food supplies, most of their soldiers were half starved, their people even worse…we took the walls easily and before the day was over the city was awash with flames and the screams of Masters being slaughtered. I spent a few more months over there, helped them craft a new government, and was offered to be crowned king of that nation…I refused and put my backing behind Ryszard, he'd backed me all that time and was truly my closest advisor…I could think of no better man to lead the new Commonwealth."

Davos paused, finished his glass of wine before pouring himself a new one, and then finished "After that I sailed back here, like I said, a long story and that's without the more…explicit details."

Daenerys seemed to mull all that information over, she looked up at Davos and opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came…she looked at Davos sorrowfully and simply shook her head.

That was all Davos needed to see, he gave the Queen a sad smile before saying "The past is the past, it cannot be changed, I need no apologies or pity for what happened over there…in the end I kept my promise to you and that's what matters most."

Daenerys sighed at that before saying "Thank you for that, Davos, I can't imagine how hard it must've been to be able to sail home but choose not to in favor of three years of war…it makes me wonder how you're able to sleep at night, doing the things you had to do, it would've broken most other men."

Davos licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry, he knew why he slept at night, he had secretly enjoyed those last three years…he learned to love to kill, to fight, and to conquer. It had felt so…natural. And while he still had nightmares, they weren't of those he killed once free, but those he killed as a slave…and those he couldn't save.

But the Lord knew he couldn't say that to his Queen and so Davos simply replied "I'm not most other men, Daenerys…I pride myself on that."

"That must be why Rhaenys likes you so much…you're extraordinary in some ways Davos, in ways I couldn't fathom." Daenerys let slip.

Davos raised his eyebrow at that and asked "Princess Rhaenys? Surely you must be mistaking her with someone else, did you mean Jenei Lannister?"

Daenerys sadly smiled at that before saying "No, I meant Rhaenys, I've seen you and my Granddaughter in the gardens this past week. At first I wanted to take you both by the ear and separate you…but…there was something about Rhaenys that stopped me. She looked so much more different than her usual self, she didn't seem shy towards you or quiet like she is with everyone else, but rather I watched her smile and laugh with you…I saw her happy for the first time in the three years I'd known her…certainly happier than she is when she's around her future husband."

Davos thought back on those talks, Daenerys was right, Rhaenys seemed to come out of her shell during them…in fact he'd noticed her smile whenever she saw him ever since that…night. Still, he knew he had to find a way to play this off, and unfortunately he saw only one excuse that might work.

"Perhaps she sees me like an older, protective brother?" Davos questioned.

Daenerys shook her head sadly before replying "No…I think not, those looks she gives you, those smiles on her face whenever she sees you…those are not things I'd of given my brother if he was like you. They're the expressions and smiles I gave Jon all those years ago…before the world knew him as Aegon Targaryen, the hero who saved Westeros from the White Walkers. It breaks my heart in a way, to see her so happy with you…and yet to be promised to her brother instead."

That caused Davos to frown, what the Queen had said made sense, too much sense for him…and that sense made him angry more than anything else, that anger slipped into his voice as he spit "And yet you choose to let Ixidor force her into a marriage with him, her own brother, who does nothing to make her happy?"

Daenerys's eyes narrowed at that accusation before she pointed out "That decision was made long before I knew them, it was made by their father, my son…who am I to question his decision for his children?"

Davos looked at the Queen and replied "The daughter of the Mad King…the product of a bloodline of incest between Brother and Sister…a madman who burned people to death for amusement. That's what you are, that's why you have a right to question that decision…that's why you have a duty to keep your promise to Westeros that House Targaryen would no longer entertain such archaic ideas."

"You care for Rhaenys?" Daenerys asked pointedly.

Davos looked away a moment, considering the question, before looking back and answering vaguely "I care about a great many things, your Grace, her wellbeing is one of them. A good Lord should care for the wellbeing of the Royals."

Daenerys sighed before looking Davos in his steely blue eyes with steely violet eyes of her own as she stated "Then stop teasing her, and leave her be…she is already promised to another, and she doesn't need to love another man except her promised."

With that Daenerys stood up and turned for the door, but as she walked away Davos couldn't help but say "For a woman who'd been traded to a barbarian like a piece of meat by her brother, with the full knowledge that she'd be raped, you are awfully in favor of the barbarian and brother being the same thing in this case."

Daenerys tensed at that before spitting out without turning to face Davos "I came to love Drogo, I came to want his child…Rhaenys will come to do the same with Ixidor."

"If she hasn't done so after knowing him her entire life, how do you think marriage will change that?" Davos shot back.

Daenerys kept walking for the door as she simply warned "Watch your tongue my Lord."

"I never have." Davos stated as she reached for the door handle before adding "And I never will…someone's got to point out reality here after all since you seem so determined to live in a fantasy regarding your Grandchildren."

Daenerys turned at that, her patience worn as she shouted "The reality is that Rhaenys will marry Ixidor and you will never see her again after the marriage, because the moment the ceremony is completed you will leave this city and never come back, you will spend the rest of your life in the Stormlands. Far away from the Red Keep, and far away from her! You can either torment yourself with her memory or you can move on and marry any of the other Ladies of the Realm…in fact marry twelve while you're at it, maybe they'll all fill whatever void she'll leave in that naïve heart of yours!"

With that the Queen stormed out of his chambers, his two guards poked their heads in to see him, he nodded that he was ok and then returned to their posts as they shut the heavy door, leaving Davos alone once again.

"Huh…Tyrion told her about the twelve wives and twelve husbands…what an odd conversation that must have been?" Davos asked himself, taking his glass and downing its contents before going to refill it once again.

 **That Night (Ixidor Targaryen) …**

"You need to be more patient with him grandmother, he's been here just over a week, he's not used the way things are over here." Ixidor consoled his grandmother as the two conversed in her chambers.

"That's rich from you." Daenerys sourly stated as she held her head in her hands before adding "He's just so thick headed. Can't realize that he isn't in some sort of idealistic poem or song, he's not a shining knight, and she's not a helpless princess in need of rescue."

Ixidor smiled at that, though not for any reasons his grandmother would know of, he smiled because everything was going just as he had planned. In fact, they were going better than planned, Ixidor had to remind himself later to congratulate his sister. She had far out performed his expectations, and she deserved some appreciation from him for it. Somewhere inside, Ixidor hoped that maybe this was a sign that his sister was starting to learn the way of the world how he saw it, that she was starting to see reality for what it is. He could only hope, he'd been trying to nail it into her head since they were children, and though she'd resisted and remained passionately idealistic…maybe this was the first sign of cracks in that resistant skull of hers? First though, Ixidor needed to convince his grandmother to cease her meddling in Rhaenys's work with Davos…if she could hold off just a month Ixidor was confident that at this pace he could set the trap for the Baratheon Lord and remove that thorn from his side.

Finally after a few moments of choosing his words carefully Ixidor pointed out "I'm not supposed to be the patient one Grandmother, my sister was always so much better with that than I…and it's something that maybe she could teach you."

Daenerys shook her head and said "She's the one who needs teaching, if she had any idea what she was doing, any idea at all then she'd avoid Davos like the plague."

Ixidor tried his best to act calming as he replied "Maybe not, the wedding's in less than two months, and while I'd like to be able to make her happy now I know that won't happen. There's no harm in her finding happiness in Lord Davos, it'll be hollow compared to the happiness I'll give her when she bears a child, and someday when she looks back on those meetings in the garden he'll be little more than a footnote in history for her…nothing compared to the man who will father her children."

Daenerys sighed and replied "It's because of moments like this grandson, that I know you're a good man, I just wish some Lords and Davos would take the time to get to know you and see it for themselves."

Ixidor had to hide a smirk at that before responding "They'll get to see it in due time, once I'm King, may that day be far away…but once I'm King they'll learn that truth too. Truly though, for the time being, let them whine and let them seethe…they are sheep and we dragons. If the Stag wishes to waste his days with my sister then I will let him, you should too, acting harshly will do nothing but ingrain the hatred he has for me."

Daenerys gave a small smile at that before saying "Very well, if you trust your sister to not put herself in a compromising position with Lord Davos then I will not intervene…she's your wife-to-be after all, not mine. In the end the say is yours."

Ixidor nodded at that before smiling and saying "Thank you grandmother, I trust her to make the right decision, she's smarter than she lets on sometimes."

 **/**

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this far, I know, it's a lot of words and can be dense at some points. For those here for action and adventure instead of the politics and intrigue, well next chapter should be up your alley. However I wanted to take the time to just clarify what happened to Rhaenys after Ixidor left, I'm not sure if I portrayed it too well but she was suffering from a panic attack from too much undue stress from being sexually assaulted and from learning that Ixidor was plotting to kill the only man she could trust to help get rid of Ixidor, it wasn't her showing Targaryen Madness or anything like that. Of course such a thing wouldn't really be understood by the people of Westeros, so it would look like she was losing all sanity, thankfully Davos recognized it thanks to his time on battlefields both during and after the battles, plenty of soldiers would've fallen into attacks like that after the adrenaline wore off and the realization of what happened hit them...so that's how he knew what to do to help her out of her particular attack. With that said, thanks for reading, feel free to follow and leave a review. Appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conspiracies Unleashed

**Chapter 4: Conspiracies Unleashed**

 **354 AL, One Week Since Last Chapter (Davos Baratheon) …**

As Davos sat alone in the pavilion within the gardens his mind wandered towards the meeting tonight, Lords from all around Westeros were gathering in the city, many holding up within compounds just outside the gates of the Red Keep like an invading army at siege. In one such compound, owned by Lord Florent, the Lords against Targaryen rule would be meeting and amongst them would be Davos himself. The Lord knew it was treason, he knew that if discovered they could all soon find their heads removed from their shoulders, but it was a risk he had to take. He had a hard job tonight, not only to convince these men that he'd be a good choice as their leader, but also to convince them that their anger would be better aimed solely at Ixidor and not the Queen. The Lords of Westeros were stubborn men, this Davos knew as truth, and it would be more luck than skill if they'd even heed a word of his…at the very least though Davos had one thing going for him, he was a war hero, and war heroes made history in Westeros.

"Lord Davos." A soft, comforting voice sounded from behind him, nudging him gently from his turbulent thoughts.

Getting up and turning to face the source of that voice Davos saw Rhaenys, he smiled at the sight of her and she returned that smile eagerly, Davos had found that these meetings in the gardens were quickly becoming his favorite parts of the day even if Rhaenys was doing it all for show. He knew that it wouldn't last, that in a month and a fortnight it would all have to end, that such an ending would be extremely painful for both in different ways. But for the time being, he just wanted to enjoy her company while he could, trying to distance himself from that future as far as he could.

Considering those beautiful violet eyes Davos greeted, "Princess Rhaenys, you look beautiful as ever, I hope this day fares you well?"

"It does my Lord; do you mind if I join you?" Rhaenys asked politely, a few yards away were two White Cloaks watching Davos from behind their helmets.

"Of course not my Princess," Davos replied before moving over to the other chair in the pavilion and pulling it out from the table for her.

"How kind of you, my Lord." Rhaenys stated as she took the offered seat, watching him as he returned to his before asking "You seemed deep in thought there my Lord; what seems to trouble you?"

Davos smirked at that before replying, "Just thinking about Home, Princess Rhaenys, and what will await me when I get there."

At that Rhaenys asked curiously "Well, won't your sister be there? Certainly, she'll be thrilled to see her older brother back where he belongs?"

Davos sighed and shook his head "Aye, she will, but I think more on what happens after that. I'll be the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, the Lords of the Stormlands will look to me for leadership and guidance, and they'll all be vying to take advantage of my lacking a wife. I wonder how many Ladies will be paraded in front of me by their fathers, all hoping to advance their own houses at the cost of their daughter's happiness, until one can steal my heart like another has."

Something changed in Rhaenys expression at that, almost as if there was some sort of hope within those soft violet eyes of hers, Davos could've just been imagining it though as she stated, "At least you'll be able to choose your partner, my Lord, that's more than most Lords and Ladies can say."

"Including you?" Davos asked curiously, trying to pry for an answer he already knew.

Rhaenys smiled sadly before answering, "Yes, including me…but we all have our duty to our families."

Davos nodded sadly before remarking, "Duty is as heavy as a mountain."

Rhaenys turned to look out to the sea before replying "That it is, my Lord, it crushes all but the strongest who bear its weight. It's strange…"

Rhaenys stopped, as if pondering what she was about to say in her mind, and so Davos asked, "What's strange?"

The Princess opened her mouth to answer but couldn't find the words, instead she stayed silent a minute or two before finally finding those words, "When I first saw you, I thought you were just some Lord with a penchant for feats of strength that I could never comprehend, I thought you a man without a gentle bone in your body…a man without time for it. A man who valued his strength above all else because that's what kept him alive. But, this past fortnight, I learned that truly you are the gentlest man I've ever met…it's hard to explain how but it is true. I believe in my heart, that when you do find the Lady for you, that you will make her the happiest woman in all of Westeros. She'll come to see you as I have, a man of legendary strength who can carry his duty with ease…and yet the gentlest of all men to walk this continent."

Davos looked over to Rhaenys, he questioned now if he'd imagined that look in her eyes earlier at hearing her words, as he considered those beautiful violet orbs he knew he hadn't and suddenly that created fear to form deep in his stomach. It chewed at him, told him to run away, told him he was making a mistake by being there…told him that Love was for the stupid and the young…yet wasn't he young himself? He was only one and twenty, Rhaenys was nine and ten, the two of them were both young and maybe a bit foolish. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Tyrion warning him from when he was being mentored by the dwarf that Love was the death of Duty, that it would bring nothing but disaster for Lords and Ladies in Westeros, that it would cause more pain and suffering then it would ever bring joy. But then, amongst all this rational thought a singular emotion emerged, it told him to push himself towards her.

It told him to lean his face down to hers, it told him his lips should meet hers, it told him that this…this was right. Before he even realized it, he'd been doing the same thing that emotion had ordered, and to his astonishment he saw Rhaenys bringing her lips up to meet his, they met in the middle…both hesitant before suddenly Rhaenys pushed forward first. It was needy, awkward, but most of all passionate. The two attacked each other's lips with fiery passion and wild abandon, Davos brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Rhaenys herself seemed to shed her shyness as she did the same to him, except with her hand on the back of Davos's head.

Finally, after what must have felt like forever for the two of them the two young and reckless adults pulled back to catch their breaths, Davos considered those violet orbs and saw that they held the same passion, the same trust, that his sapphire-blue eyes held for her. And then it all hit him like a Warhammer to the chest, she wasn't his, she was already promised and he was crossing a line that he couldn't uncross. The two looked at each other, breathless and without words, it's at that moment that Davos stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He said feebly, turning from Rhaenys and nearly running, trying to get away from her…trying to out move the feelings she evoked within him.

Although he never looked back Rhaenys watched his form retreat from her, she touched her lips where his had been just moments before, she felt the warmth of his hand disappear from her cheek. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of him on them, and she suddenly felt a desire to chase him down and force those lips back on hers. However, as Davos disappeared from sight she sighed heavily, reason and rational thought returned, telling her to stop being stupid and remember she was to be married to another man. She wanted to look into the sky and curse the Gods for this cruel jape, all her life she'd known she'd marry Ixidor, and now…with just a little more than a month until that marriage was set she'd found the man she was meant for…the man she loved and who loved her back. She got up quickly and turned to leave, pushing past the two White Cloaks she made way for her chambers, she needed to be alone right now.

However, neither Davos nor Rhaenys noticed the pair of violet eyes watching them as they left the gardens separately, a smirk on his lips as the two left each other suddenly.

 **Two Hours Later (Ixidor Targaryen) …**

Even though he had a key to her chambers, one he used every time he visited his sister, Ixidor thought it better to knock this time. He knocked on the heavy wooden frame several times before stepping back and waiting, he didn't need to wait for long as Rhaenys must have ran to the door to open it, however when she saw who was on the other side it didn't escape Ixidor's attention the sad expression that she adopted at the sight of him.

"Hello sister." Ixidor greeted, Rhaenys said nothing as she let the door open fully before stepping out of his way.

Ixidor stepped inside her chambers before closing the heavy door behind him, he looked her over in a simple red nightgown and smirked before saying "I saw you two in the Garden today…I have to give you congratulations sister, you've been doing better than I expected with the little Lord."

Again, Rhaenys said nothing as she looked down at her feet, she seemed to be waiting for him to beat her for it or something, Ixidor shook his head and explained "I'm serious Rhaenys, I'm proud of you…which is why I actually am sad to say it was all for nothing it seems."

That got her attention, she looked up at Ixidor in an instant and asked "What? Why?"

Ixidor gave a small smile before replying "Well, it would seem that Davos has walked himself into a different one of my traps, to be honest I didn't think he'd actually do it…but my little bird has confirmed that he's on his way to it now."

Rhaenys's expression changed for a split second when Ixidor said that before it went back to normal and she asked rather quickly "On his way where? What are you talking about brother? I thought you needed me to get rid of Lord Davos?"

Ixidor's smile grew at that, his sister was finally trying to help him rather than fight him; maybe he really did get into her head?

Nevertheless, Ixidor answered "I set a trap for some rebellious Lords, they're all meeting in an hour in one place to discuss their treachery, perfect for a raid by a company of Black Cloaks. I never thought Lord Davos would be among them…but it would seem I overestimated his moral character. Do you remember Lord Artur Florent?"

Rhaenys nodded and said "Yes, I do…I thought he hated you?"

Ixidor chuckled and answered "A show for the public my dear sister, I convinced him to switch his loyalties with the promise of Highgarden and the title of Lord Paramount of the Reach, soon Lord Hightower, Lord Baratheon, and many other Lords will be either dead or in black cells for treason…I'll be leading the raid personally so I'll make sure Davos never makes it to a cell…would you like to join me sister? It would be fitting I think, to see him die after all your hard work to reel him in to your own trap."

Rhaenys shrunk at the offer, she seemed uncomfortable at the proposition, Ixidor blamed it on a woman's natural queasiness when it came to killing when she declined "I'm sorry brother, I don't think I'd enjoy watching that…with your permission I'd rather stay here in my chambers and rest, I'm afraid I'm rather tired this evening."

Ixidor smiled coldly and replied, "Of course sister, I understand, rest well and maybe I'll be back when the deed is done."

Rhaenys frowned and asked, "Brother?"

"Yes sister?" Ixidor replied.

"Could you do it quickly…with Lord Davos that is…he's a traitor but I don't think he deserves to suffer." Rhaenys asked of him.

Ixidor then shared her frown before wiping it away with a neutral expression as he answered, "We'll see how things go."

With that he turned for the door and made a quick exit of his sister's chambers, he needed to prepare himself for the raid, and his armor and sword were back in his own chambers.

 **Present Time (Rhaenys Targaryen) …**

The moment her door shut Rhaenys turned for her bedroom and ran for it, storming in she searched her clothes for anything that could pass as commoner's robes, tossing aside near-priceless dresses of blacks and reds with various jewels or patterns within them Rhaenys finally found a simple red dress that wouldn't raise too much suspicion from afar, however as she pulled it out she realized she'd need to hide her hair too, her silver-white locks being dead giveaways of who she was. A few more minutes of searching and finally she found a black cloak with a hood for poorer weather, quickly donning the plain red dress and the black cloak Rhaenys moved towards her door with haste, through that door she began quickly walking through the halls of the Red Keep, out into the Middle Bailey, then the Outer Yard and finally out the gate without drawing the guards' attention. Taking a deep breath once outside the safety of those gates and those guards Rhaenys pushed down the hill from which the keep sat, passing by various buildings with the banners of the Lords who owned them for use whenever they visited the Red Keep. Dayne, Hightower, Stark, Arryn, Tully, and many more. Rhaenys ignored them all, instead she pushed forward, further down the hill and closer towards the trap.

When she found the banner with a red fox head surrounded by blue flowers Rhaenys stopped, it was a single house with a small wall surrounding it, like most of the lordly homes in King's Landing…but unlike those homes she didn't see any guards by the entrance…an entrance that was open. Fearing it was too late Rhaenys ran forward, towards that open gate, going through the double doors of the building and stopping inside an empty lobby. It was richly decorated with tapestries, banners, and small statues here and there of important members of House Florent, none of that caught Rhaenys interest…instead the sound of men arguing and shouting over each other did. It came from upstairs, and so quickly the Princess ran up the stone steps and towards the noise, coming upon a large set of richly engraved wooden double doors. Placing her hands on the handles she was about to push open those doors when suddenly the room behind them went silent, hesitating Rhaenys waited, wondering if they'd heard her.

But then she heard a gruff voice of a man say "As Lord Paramount of the Reach, I'd like to extend the chance to speak uninterrupted to the only other Lord Paramount here who hasn't spoken, Lord Davos Baratheon. As our former Prince, I think it wise if we heed his words on a matter such as this."

Rhaenys placed her ear to the door, trying to listen, curiosity overtaking her at what Davos had to say as suddenly she heard his voice, "Thank you Lord Hightower…Lords of Westeros, I was indeed your Prince once. But five years ago, as your Prince I obeyed the orders of our Queen and I landed upon the shores of Essos, there we waged a battle against the Iron Legions of New Ghis, there we lost. Some of you here were there as well, and so I would wish to thank you all for your courage and strength in the battle…unfortunately I didn't get to join you when the Ghiscari sent you back home. Rather I was made a slave, branded with my family's sigil as a way to belittle it, and sent to fight and die in the Fighting Pits of Mereen. Three years ago, that changed, I led a force of former slaves to victory after victory, sieging and taking cities, sacking them and slaughtering the Masters.

"A few months ago, that war I waged ended, and the slaves freed once more like our Queen had done so many years in the past. A little more than a fortnight ago I returned, here, my home of Westeros. Lords I must confess, it was quite a shock to learn of Ixidor Targaryen's existence, after all I was raised by the Queen…I knew her better than most…and yet I did not know of her grandchildren. And while I respect our Queen, and while I believe she has every right to be our Queen, I do not believe in Ixidor's claim to the Throne. Lords, Daenerys Targaryen is our Queen, but Ixidor Targaryen is not our Prince.

"We therefore must make our displeasure known, we must be vocal, and we must make an impact. The good of Westeros relies upon us and what actions we take to see Ixidor removed from the line of succession. Therefore, my Lords, I profess that we must petition the Queen to allow the Lords of Westeros a say in who her successor will be, a petition signed not just by the Lords in this room…but by all the Lords who agree that Ixidor must go. While this may seem a foolish and naïve idea, to seek a diplomatic solution rather than take what we want with the sword, I admit that to some of you it may even seem cowardly. But my Lords, I am not a coward, I spent the last five years of my life fighting and killing, I spent them covered in the blood of my foes. However, I am not insane, we cannot wage war against our Queen…she who is loved by the people.

"We must settle this matter through peaceful means, we must settle it with words and the stroke of the pen, that must be our answer to this problem. Only if Queen Daenerys refuses us and our demands, only then should we prepare for war, for it is well known within my heart that should Ixidor take the Throne…he'll destroy everything that we've sacrificed so much to build. War will be our last resort, it must be our last resort, only then could we claim righteous action…anything else and we are simply greedy men looking to increase our own power rather than looking out for the good of the Realm. Lords of Westeros, I beg of you, that we stand together…united as a single voice, and we demand peacefully from our Queen her cooperation in solving the problem of Ixidor Targaryen being our Prince."

Suddenly another man spoke up "Shouldn't we petition for both Rhaenys and Ixidor to be removed? They're both foreigners, they both don't respect our traditions and our ways, would she too not tear down what we sacrificed to build?"

Davos spoke up again from behind the door "No Lord Ashford, I have met Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, I have spoken with her on many topics…and I have seen what her heart holds dear. I can say, with upmost certainty that the Princess is as committed as we are to preserve our way of life, to preserving what we've built since the reign of Daenerys Targaryen began. She, like I and many of you, wishes to continue the Queen's work and to do so with us. I believe that should we have our voices heard, that we consider the Princess as the Queen's heir, I believe her to be well qualified for the position and the responsibilities of it. She may not be the strongest choice, or the most popular, but she may be the right choice if we can get her to plead her case to us once we have our say in who the heir is. For the time being, we must focus however upon removing Ixidor from that position. That, Lord Ashford should be our priority."

Rhaenys had to wipe a tear from her eyes away at that, to hear Davos speak of her like that…to hear of his faith in her, it touched something within her. And so, with no more hesitation she turned the handles of the double doors and pushed them aside.

 **(Davos Baratheon) …**

The double doors to the large upstairs library in Lord Artur Florent's away home opened unexpectedly, a small hooded figure entering behind them, Davos drew his longsword along with many other Lords and from his position near those doors he aimed the tip of that blade by the figure's heart. That's when he noticed the figure's form, the slight bulges where her breasts pushed out from underneath her black cloak, the long silver-white locks just barely peeking out from under her hood. Davos's sword lowered, all eyes behind him focused on the figure as well as she raised pale-white hands up, they hooked her hood and pulled it down slowly. Suddenly the room became deathly silent at the sight of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, Davos gulped and looked at the sword in his hands, pointing it away from Rhaenys quickly.

"My Lords…" Rhaenys awkwardly greeted before realizing the gazes she was getting were more often hostile than not, even if all held a bit of surprise.

"Princess Rhaenys…what is a lady like you doing in a Lordly House like mine?" Lord Florent asked pointedly, pressing forward through the crowd with arming sword in hand.

Rhaenys stiffened at the sight of him, before suddenly she pointed to him and said to the group of assembled Lords "This man has betrayed you, he's brought you all here to hand you over to Ixidor and a company of Black Cloaks who are on their way as we speak. He has lured you all into a trap."

Lord Florent laughed at that cruelly, stopping next to Davos and aiming the point of his sword towards Rhaenys's throat, he then countered "And why should we believe that? You're Ixidor Targaryen's whore of a sister! Meant to marry him in a most unholy of ways."

Davos now knew who to point his blade at, turning to the Lord on his right and aiming the blade for his throat before saying "I believe her."

Now several swords were pointed at him, others simply looked between Davos, Rhaenys, and Artur Florent…unable to choose who they believed suddenly.

"You're insane! You'd trust this Targaryen whore over me? One of the Lords of Westeros?" Lord Florent nearly shouted at Davos.

"I do…and I have good reason to." Davos answered, looking to Rhaenys for a moment with a sad expression at the promise he was about to break before looking back at Lord Florent and saying, "Three years ago, I was freed from the fighting pits of Mereen, I was freed by a young woman with pale skin like that of snow, violet orbs, silver-white locks of hair, and who not only knew who I was but spoke Westerosi like it was her mother tongue."

"Preposterous! You lie! Obviously if anyone here is a traitor it's you! You and your love for the damned Targaryens!" Lord Florent defended.

"Is it? How else did I escape then? If I couldn't escape in two years then why was I suddenly able to do so that night? I was freed by another, and that other was Rhaenys Targaryen. I'll admit to you Lord Florent that it was not out of the goodness of her own heart, rather this was done the night I seized Mereen, which as many of you may recall was done many months before Ixidor Targaryen ever set foot on Westeros. On that night, I disobeyed her wishes that I board the first boat to Westeros, I disobeyed her wishes that I go home and reclaim the title of Prince…long before Ixidor was ever granted that title. Rhaenys Targaryen is one of us, if not for her I would not be here today my Lords, if not for her I would be dead or still a slave in Mereen…I trust her with my life and I trust her right now." Davos countered.

It was then that the other two Lord Paramounts in the room pressed forward, Lord Hightower and Lord Dayne, they looked between Davos and Florent in silence before the two looked to each other and seemed to silently agree on something.

Suddenly they pulled their swords on Lord Florent, and Lord Hightower ordered the Lords near him "Seize the traitor."

They did, and all swords were now pointed at Lord Florent, who yielded and dropped his own from where he'd been pointing it at Rhaenys…Davos noticed her sigh in relief at the blade being removed from her proximity.

"What are you doing!? I'm one of you!" Lord Florent shouted at Lord Hightower.

Lord Hightower didn't speak, rather he walked in-between Lord Florent and Princess Rhaenys, he was an old man with long grey hair and a beard, standing in stark contrast to the young woman before him.

He looked her over, his expression emotionless before he finally said, "If what Prince Davos says is true, then you are a friend to me and to all the Lords here who are loyal to the cause. And for that, I thank you."

Davos raised an eyebrow at the title of Prince being given to him, murmurs rose from the crowd of Lords, all eyes on him as Lord Hightower then looked to him and asked, "My Prince, would you like to do the honors?"

He motioned to Lord Florent and Davos knew immediately what he meant, looking down at the sword in his hands Davos sighed before nodding, stepping over to the Lord who was forced to his knees by the two Lords holding him. Florent glared daggers at Davos, hatred which Davos did not reciprocate, rather the Lord Paramount kept a neutral expression as he gazed into the Lord's eyes.

Seeing those eyes, Davos made his decision, and so he held his longsword in front of him with the tip pressed into the wooden floor and his hands on top of the pommel before reciting a variation of the words he had become familiar with in Essos, "I, Davos of the House Baratheon, find you guilty of treason against the Realm. I hereby sentence you to death, any last words my Lord?"

"Fuck you." Lord Florent spit out and added "Fuck you and fuck your little whore, Prince Ixidor will have both of your traitorous heads, he'll have all of your heads!"

"Perhaps." Davos replied before hefting his sword up, raising it higher and higher, he noticed out of the corner of his eye how Rhaenys was watching him with unease…likely she'd never seen a man die…especially not this close to her or in this fashion.

The sword cut through the air, and then flesh, muscle, and bone…and then the air again before it stopped just above the wooden floor. The room was silent before suddenly Lord Hightower bent the knee, followed by Lord Dayne, and then a northern Lord, and then a Lord from the Westerlands, and another, and another, until the entire room was filled with kneeling men, leaving just Rhaenys and Davos standing. The two looked each other in the eye, Rhaenys then began her descent before Davos shook his head, she stopped halfway down and he took her hand, raising her up to her feet and nodding. He then walked over to Lord Hightower, surveyed the room one last time, and gave an order.

"Rise my Lords, there'll be plenty of time to bend knees later, for now let us set this house ablaze and make our leave. Florent will have taken notes, we cannot let them fall into Ixidor's hands, burn it all and take nothing with you…we will meet again when it is safe." Davos commanded, the Lords rose and Lord Hightower and Lord Dayne took charge of moving those to complete the command, in minutes the library was on fire, and the Lords began their march down the stairs and out the door of the building, out the gate and into the street where they separated and scattered.

Davos held Rhaenys's hand as he guided her with him before he motioned for Lord Dayne and Lord Hightower to follow them into a nearby alley across from the Florent compound that led to another street at the end of it, he halted them in the alley and waited in the shadows…watching the house as smoke began to billow out. Minutes passed by and the flames started to show out of the cracks and windows, but a noise louder than the flames soon made itself heard, the sound of marching boots. The four watched from the shadows as an armored Ixidor Targaryen and a company of Black Cloaks stopped outside the house as it was fully engulfed in flames. Ixidor's back was to them as he watched those flames, however his appearance was enough proof for Davos, he turned and began down the alley in the opposite direction of the Prince. The four walked in silence towards the Red Keep, no one dared break the silence first, though Davos could tell that the two Lords were looking between him and Rhaenys as they walked forward.

Finally, Davos broke their pace and stopped, they were several hundred yards from the gate, and this would be where Davos and Rhaenys would separate from the two Lords as Davos then broke the silence, "You saw with your own eyes Ixidor Targaryen marching a company of Black Cloaks to Lord Florent's abode. I trust this is enough proof that the Princess was telling the truth?"

"It was, my Prince." Lord Dayne spoke, followed by Lord Hightower confirming the same.

"Good…Princess Rhaenys and I must return to the Red Keep immediately, Ixidor will suspect us first. You my Lords must get to your homes, Ixidor will come looking for you next, so long as we maintain our own innocence of what occurred tonight we'll be fine." Davos stated before adding "And I am not your Prince, not yet, refer to me as Lord from now on…pass that on to our mutual friends."

"It will be done Lord Baratheon…but after tonight, I'm afraid you've proven yourself to quite a few Lords, you didn't hesitate to deliver justice or take charge of the situation." Lord Hightower replied.

"I led a war for three years my Lord, I know how to take charge, but until I am named Prince by the Queen or a Council of Lords then I will not be addressed as such. Now, go, we'll meet again soon." Lord Davos stated before turning for the Keep and continuing to walk, Rhaenys by his side though the two had released each other's hands since the alley, he looked over to her and saw her staring at him.

"Yes, Princess Rhaenys?" Davos asked politely.

"How'd you do it?" Rhaenys asked.

Davos knew what she was asking and so with a sigh he replied, "I considered his eyes and asked if he deserved to die…he did and so I swung the sword, just like I'd done many times in Essos. You get used to it after a while, it's not like killing someone trying to kill you, that's easy and something I admittedly enjoy …but what happened back there was duty, and duty is as heavy as a mountain."

"Will you be able to sleep tonight?" Rhaenys asked as they neared the gate to the Red Keep, black smoke rising above the roofs behind them.

Davos considered that and answered, "No…not because of that though."

Rhaenys bit her lip before asking, "Could you maybe…let me stay in your chambers tonight then?"

Davos frowned at that, considering her violet orbs before asking, "You aren't afraid of me? I just executed a man in front of you."

Rhaenys cocked her head at that before answering, "No…quite the opposite…you make me feel rather safe Davos. I don't understand how you can kill like that…but I do know you only mean the best when you do."

Davos gave a small smile at that before pulling at a purse on his belt, taking out several Golden Dragons as he and Rhaenys approached the guards at the gate, they recognized the two of them and made no move to stop their entrance but that didn't stop Davos from putting a dragon in each of their hands and saying to each one "You never saw us tonight."

As they entered the outer yard Davos looked over to Rhaenys, Davos asked "Do you need anything from your chambers first? A night gown or book or something else?"

Rhaenys gave a warm smile and gave Davos's hand a squeeze before answering, "No, I won't sleep tonight, and if you won't then maybe we can just talk if you don't mind?"

Davos returned the smile and squeezed back before saying, "I can think of nothing better, Rhaenys."

 **A Few Hours Later (Davos Baratheon) …**

Davos sat at his desk, writing a letter for his sister to tell her to keep the Army on drill for the next week, he wanted them in the best of shape now that things could so much more easily go wrong. As he wrote he stole occasional glances over to his bedroom's open door and towards his bed where a small form lay sleeping under the covers, it brought a smile to Davos's face as he watched Rhaenys's chest rise and fall slowly. For a while he thought she was right about not sleeping tonight, but about an hour ago she'd finally lost the battle with her eyes as they closed on her, Davos smiled warmly at the memory of how peaceful she looked as she slept, how she stirred in her sleep when he picked her up and tucked her into his bed. She was beautiful, that much was undeniable, and Davos knew from earlier today what his feelings were for her and her for him…but neither of them had brought that up before Rhaenys had lost her battle against sleep. Davos's smile disappeared at that thought, it would have to come up soon and both of them had to agree to stop it, to cage their emotions and let reason take over.

Putting his pen and letter aside, Davos thought on what that would mean, how they would have to stop seeing each other…how they'd have to separate from each other forever. But then, Davos's sadness turned to anger, not at Rhaenys or himself…but at the world. At the fact that if they gave this up and accepted what was to come, it would force Rhaenys into a life of misery, and looking upon the sleeping form of Rhaenys from his desk Davos knew that that look of peace on her face would be a look she'd never have again.

"Why?" Davos asked the only thing that was listening to him as he gazed upon her form, "why does someone as innocent and as good as her have to suffer so much? What has she done to deserve this fate? Goddess, tell me why you play such a cruel jape on her. Tell me why her suffering is needed."

There was no answer, obviously not, and Davos ripped his vision away from Rhaenys and back to the letter on his desk. He sighed, he hated this, hated this world with all his heart…hated this Hell they called home. Suddenly, something sounded from behind him and Davos turned as he sat up quickly, nearly knocking the chair down at the sudden noise. At first, he saw nothing, but then looking at the balcony that sat behind the desk he noticed something on the ground, he walked over to it and leaned down to pick it up. It was an apple, red and ripe, Davos looked up to spot where it come from and saw nothing…not even a bird.

"Miłość," Davos whispered to himself, looking up into the air again before repeating, "miłość."

In Polskan tradition the apple was a romantic symbol, it symbolized fertility, ecstasy, and love…mostly because when cut it half it was supposed to look like a woman's genitals…though Davos didn't know how true that particular claim was. The first time Davos had been offered an apple by a young woman in Polska he hadn't thought anything of it until Ryszard warned him never to take one unless he planned on marrying with the woman presenting the apple. The tradition had dumbfounded Davos at the time, but according to Ryszard Polska used to be a harsh land to live in, marriage ceremonies weren't common before the arrival of the Goddess and so the people lived every day like their last, to show romantic attraction to a partner typically a woman would offer them an apple, if the man accepted they were practically wed as the tradition demanded. Looking from the apple in his hand over to Rhaenys's sleeping form Davos had a pretty good idea what it meant…and who sent it flying onto his balcony.

Looking up into the night sky, admiring the beauty of the stars above, Davos nodded to whoever was watching him.

Going back to his desk he sat down and put the apple in front of him, he studied it, considered its implications…and then put it aside, tomorrow morning he'd offer that apple to Rhaenys, he'd tell her what it meant and what she chose to do would be what path Davos would take, for better or worse. Not too long after that Davos felt sleep dragging his eyelids closed, he didn't resist and welcomed the darkness.

 **The Next Morning (Davos Baratheon) …**

His back ached, that was the first thing Davos realized as he slowly regained consciousness, the next thing he noticed was the apple on his desk as he opened his eyes…and then a figure sitting in one of the chairs across from him. Looking up from the desk Davos nearly jumped out of his chair at the sight of Queen Daenerys Targaryen looking at him patiently, but knowingly. Shaking the sleepiness from his head Davos looked at the Queen and then looked towards his bedroom door, and past that, wrapped up in the sheets of his bed was Rhaenys still peacefully asleep.

"So…should I ask why your Princess is in your bed and not her own? Or will the answer displease me greatly?" Daenerys asked, that knowing look turning more hostile by the second.

"It is not what it looks like, your Grace. I swear upon my life and my honor it is not what you are thinking." Davos quickly defended.

"And what am I thinking, Davos?" Queen Daenerys asked.

"Nothing flattering." Davos replied humorlessly.

Daenerys dipped her head at that, granting him that point before asking, "Why are you putting yourself in such a position that I would think that, Davos? I thought you knew better?"

"I know nothing it would seem." Davos replied with a shake of his head.

"Davos?" A voice came from his bedroom, Rhaenys's voice, sweet and sleepy.

The Queen and the Lord exchanged looks before Davos called back, "Rhaenys…the Queen is here."

That got her attention, had the situation not been so dire Davos would've laughed at the show Rhaenys unintentionally put on as she got stuck within the sheets she'd wrapped so tightly around herself in her sleep, after several seconds of fighting them she rushed out of his bedroom and froze at the doorway at the sight of Daenerys who was now giving her the same look she had just given Davos.

"Grandma…what…what brings you to the Lord's chambers this beautiful morning?" Rhaenys asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same…now come over here and sit, it's obvious we need to talk." Daenerys ordered and Rhaenys complied, it was a rather comical situation, two young adults in their prime practically cowering before an elderly woman who was staring both of them down with daggers in her eyes.

The Queen sighed before then asking "Now, before we go on, I need to get something out of the way first so we can proceed. Rhaenys, did you give Lord Davos your maidenhead last night?"

Rhaenys's jaw dropped at that accusation and Davos nearly jumped up from his chair to slam his fists upon his desk at the outrage of such a question of both their honors, instead Rhaenys seemed speechless and Davos coldly answered for her "She did not, Daenerys, I have not taken her maidenhead. That you'd question our honor is outrageous, you raised me for Goddess's sakes, you don't believe you did a good job at it?"

Daenerys turned her head towards Davos and said coldly, "I want to hear her say it, I don't know what to believe with you anymore."

That turned this comical situation into one of intensity, with Davos's eyes now shooting steely daggers back at Daenerys, but before he could say anything Rhaenys beat him to the punch, "He and I have not traded our virginities for base pleasures, Grandmother…I'm insulted you think so lowly of both of us."

"I have to think so lowly of you two because you keep acting like children, pushing the boundaries, spending unreasonable amounts of time together, and even kissing in front of two White Cloaks yesterday! Did you not think they'd report what they saw!? Truly Rhaenys, Davos's action don't surprise me because he has obviously changed from his time in Essos, he hasn't become accustomed to the traditions of Westeros after going native. But you, my flesh and blood, you disappoint me greatly with your complete disregard for the dishonor you bring yourself and your family. Truly, did my son not teach you better?" Daenerys shot back.

Davos watched shame enter Rhaenys's eyes at that, she looked away but when Daenerys then turned to look at Davos he saw her reconsider her choice at the steely blue eyes considering her soul as Davos stated calmly but with true steel, "Perhaps you didn't think of the possibility that I don't give a fuck what they see? Daenerys, maybe because of your old age you're proving more forgetful but you have no moral authority over us, how many lovers have you taken in your life? In fact, let's just consider how many bastards Rhaenys has compared to you, Rhaenys has none. And the only child you ever had was a fucking bastard. You have no right to criticize Rhaenys's supposed 'dishonor' when you are far more deserving of that criticism, more than that you should be sympathetic to her situation, she is being married to a man she doesn't love and she had no say in it…she's being treated like a broodmare…just like you were so long ago."

"Stop it." Daenerys demanded coldly.

"No, no I'm not going to stop pointing out your hypocrisy, your Grace! I don't know what your infatuation with Ixidor is about, maybe he looks very much like your son, maybe it's something else but you are trying to atone for a mistake by making another. What you did to Rhaegar was wrong, but the woman before me right now, who's allowing everything she built and everything she stood for to be trampled upon by a self-righteous ass of a man…she's not the Daenerys I knew. She's not the Daenerys I sacrificed FIVE YEARS OF MY OWN LIFE FOR!"

Now Davos's tone broke from calm, as he shouted down the woman before him who actually flinched at his words and him as he slammed his fists into his desk and raised himself above the sitting Queen, "I KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE FOR YOU! EXECUTED THEM IN THE STREETS, IN THEIR HOMES, IN THEIR HOLY PLACES! I SUFFERED AS A SLAVE FOR YOU, I LED ARMIES AS A SOLDIER FOR YOU, AND I MOST CERTAINLY WAS A KILLER FOR YOU!"

Davos stopped, calming himself with deep breaths before finishing, "I gave everything I could give for you, I did everything I did over there so I could keep my promise to you, and now that I'm back…I realize it was all for nothing. I didn't want a reward when I came home, didn't want fame or glory, I just wanted it all to have been for something. For all the deaths I caused, for all the blood I sacrificed, for all the years I was gone to actually mean something worthwhile…to have changed the world for the better in your vision. But coming back here to find Ixidor as Prince, and you refusing to see him as the flawed man he is, to see you throw an innocent and good woman into a life of misery to make that flawed man happy, to see you throw everything you held dear and you built away…I see now that everything I did over there was meaningless. I bettered the lives of hundreds of thousands of people, but I did it for a lie…and that makes it meaningless. It makes you…meaningless, you and your damned throne are both meaningless when you rule on a lie.

"And so, here you are, surprised that I'm looking for the only thing that isn't meaningless anymore…love."

Rhaenys looked at Davos at that last sentence, her eyes held that same emotion they had when the two of them had given each other their first kisses, it held love…it held the one thing that up until last night Davos had been trying to run from. But now that those words were out, words driven by emotions he'd kept bottled up ever since he came back from Essos, now that Davos thought over what he'd just said…there was nothing that made more sense in the world. Daenerys on the other hand just stared at Davos, dumbfounded by his rhetoric and anger, she got up without a word and turned for the door, saying nothing she left the chamber and never once looked back. Davos just watched her leave with hate in his eyes, he breathed heavily and without even realizing it he fell backwards into his chair with a heavy thud before slumping in it, feeling a sense of catharsis at what he'd said to the most powerful woman in the world.

"Davos?" Rhaenys questioned, she'd gotten up and was by his side now, he hadn't even noticed.

Looking up to Rhaenys Davos licked his lips as his hatred melted away at the sight of her beautiful face, in a voice so weak it surprised even him Davos asked, "Rhaenys?"

Rhaenys seemed to struggle to find the words, but when she finally spoke they seemed the most loving words in the world, "It wasn't meaningless."

Davos couldn't help but ask, "How? What did I do it all for, if not a lie?"

"It may have been for a lie," Rhaenys began before adding "But if you didn't do it, I'd have never seen you again. I would've been in Volantis with Ixidor, he'd never challenge your claim if you were there, he'd never of set foot on Westeros, he'd never have brought me to Westeros, and I wouldn't have been here waiting for you to return…even if I didn't know I was waiting."

She was right, Davos thought, she was right. Had he not stayed in Essos, had he listened to her and gone home, not only would the slavers' still rule…but Rhaenys would've never met him again. Would've never had him to fight for her, would never have had him to fall in love with, would never have had someone who'd be willing to challenge Ixidor for her. She would've lived a life of misery still, and worse of all, Davos would never have known she was living it.

Davos searched into Rhaenys's eyes he needed to search them for the right words to say, the right words she needed to hear, he found them, "I love you Rhaenys Targaryen...I love you with all my heart, I would do anything, anything at all just to make you happy."

"You already do." Rhaenys replied, before either could say another word however Rhaenys lowered her lips to Davos's.

The two met again in a passionate kiss, their lips hungrily smashed against each other, their tongues fighting to intertwine with each other, the Lord and Princess savoring the taste of the other partner as the world melted away around them until only they were left, only they mattered in that moment. Rhaenys grew bold at the kiss and broke it, the two lovers staring into each other's orbs before Rhaenys threw one of her legs over Davos so that she straddled him, she hugged her body close to Davos's and resumed their kiss with the same passion and intensity. It was clear who was in charge out of the two, and despite his normal nature Davos didn't mind submitting to Rhaenys's advances, letting her push herself at her own pace. The two stayed in that position for some time, it felt like an eternity of pure bliss to Davos, but all good things have an end and it came several minutes later when Rhaenys pulled back and the two stared into each other's eyes while breathing heavily.

That's when Rhaenys said, "I want you Davos, I want you more than anything in the world right now."

Davos searched those beautiful violet orbs and replied, "I want you too Rhaenys…I want you to be mine…and I want to be yours."

Rhaenys bit her lip before she reached for Davos's leather jerkin and began to undo it, as she began she said, "Undo the clasp on the back of my neck, I want you to take me and make me yours and I want to take you and make you mine. I don't care what's right and moral anymore, the only thing I know is that you and me…that's the only thing that matters."

Davos looked off to his desk, breaking eye contact and looking at the red apple that just sat there, waiting for it to be used for its rightful purpose.

Davos licked his lips and reached for the apple, he enjoyed the taste of Rhaenys on them, and even though he wanted nothing more than to keep tasting every part of her he knew what he had to do first, "This may seem odd…but Rhaenys, in a land far away from here men and women propose to each other with apples like these, I offer this apple to you now because I cannot go further…I cannot take your maidenhead unless we were husband and wife. Rhaenys Targaryen, I would like nothing more than for you to be mine, and I yours…if you accept this apple then I will make it so, no matter what the rest of Westeros thinks."

He offered the apple to Rhaenys, and she slowly moved her hands away from his jerkin, she stared at that fruit and then back to Davos, hesitation evident. For several tense moments doubt entered Davos's mind, but as quickly as it came it was gone as Rhaenys reached for that apple and took it from Davos, holding it by her breasts and over her heart. Rhaenys smiled at Davos, not needing words to tell him her answer.

Davos leaned forward and captured her lips again, when he pulled back he sworn he must have looked a fool with the foolhardy grin upon his face, he then asked, "What Gods do you keep?"

Rhaenys looked down to the apple, then back up to Davos as she replied, "The Seven."

Davos nodded and said, "Give me a week Rhaenys, I'll find us a Septon who'll marry us under your Gods, and one of my men will marry us under my Goddess. At the end of this week, in the sanctuary of the Godswood, under the moon and stars we'll marry."

"Nothing will make me happier Davos." Rhaenys said with the happiest smile Davos had ever seen on a woman's lips before putting the apple aside and moving to redo his jerkin's clasps as she added, "I look forward to our night, my Prince…and judging by what I'm sitting on, I'd say so are you."

Davos looked down at where she straddled him and he became acutely aware of his member's hardness as it yearned to be released from the confines of his trousers, looking back at Rhaenys he couldn't help but chuckle and say, "It's rather hard not to be when the most beautiful woman in the world is straddling you."

Rhaenys finished with the final clasp and playfully slapped his chest before pushing herself off the Lord slowly, never breaking eye contact with Davos as she now stood before him, finally she sighed and looked to the apple before saying, "I should go now and get ready for the day, we may want to postpone our Garden meetings for a few days, Ixidor will be suspicious of me if he doesn't know already that I'm the reason his trap failed. When we marry…we'll go to the Queen and tell her, and then we should go home…to Storm's End."

Davos thought over that and nodded before adding, "Rhaenys, if I can ask this of you, tomorrow would you join me for a trip into the city? I want to buy our rings together…and buy you a dagger, I want to teach you how to keep yourself safe from Ixidor, just in case I'm not there."

Rhaenys nodded and with a smile said, "You'll always be there Davos…you always have been."

With that she turned and made for the door, Davos watched her with a smile, knowing soon he wouldn't need to worry when she left his presence…but then she stopped and turned around to face him again and before he could ask what was wrong she reminded him "Tonight is the giving ceremony, all the Lords and Ladies of the Realm will be there giving their gifts for the upcoming wedding between my brother and I, make sure to show up…we both need to keep up appearances…at least until the end of the week."

Davos nodded and replied, "Of course…I already have your gift picked out for you, I think you'll love it."

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow at that and smiled as she said, "I look forward to the surprise. I'll see you again tonight, my Stag."

Davos smiled at the nickname and gave his own goodbye, "And I you, my Dragon."

With that the two lovers parted, and with that they crossed a line of which there was no return.

 **/**

 **Author's Note: So, sorry for not putting in more action like I said I would, I had to split this with the next chapter because it was getting to over 20,000 words and that's just too much for a single chapter. Next chapter will have the action-packed, game-changing moment you all are waiting for, can't wait to unveil it to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Lover's Pain

**Chapter 5: A Lover's Pain**

 **Present Time Since Last Chapter (Ixidor Targaryen) …**

Ixidor sat in his chambers with the Lord Commander of the Blackcloaks, Lord Crispian Celtigar of Claw Island, the two men sat in silence as they brooded over the death of Lord Florent and the fire which had consumed his home in the city. Ixidor swished his glass of Arbor Gold and considered it as if it held the secrets he was looking for. Their trap had been set up perfectly, no guards, no servants, just Lord Florent and the traitors…so how did it go wrong? When Ixidor had considered those flames he had felt only anger at Lord Florent's failing, the man had told him that he wasn't suspected by naught a single Lord within the circle of being a spy, and yet last night after all his hard work he dies in a house that is burnt to the ground. By the time the fires had been extinguished and the ruins searched Ixidor had already known it wasn't an accident just by gut, but when they found Lord Florent's skull and his crisped body in two different areas it became clear to him that the Lord had been killed with a clean cut to the neck…he had been executed in cold blood.

Downing the golden liquid in his cup Ixidor shook his head, so much work, years of it at that…and it all culminated in failure last night. So now, here he sat, silent and angry as he sought out the answer to the one question that mattered to him at that moment; how did it fail? And then it hit him, hit him like a giant wielding a war hammer, it hit him who might've given away Lord Florent's true allegiance.

"Rhaenys…" Ixidor muttered, gaining the attention of Lord Celtigar who peered at him curiously at the name.

"I told Rhaenys about Lord Florent an hour before that fire, an hour before we were supposed to march in there, an hour before Lord Florent lost his head." Ixidor explained to both himself and Lord Celtigar.

The Lord Commander shook his head at that and asked "Do you think she warned those traitors? Why would she do that if they wanted her gone too?"

Ixidor's eyes widened in realization as he looked up from his empty cup at Lord Celtigar and said "I told her Lord Baratheon would be there…all this time I was so stupid…I thought she was putting on an act. THAT UNFAITHFUL WHORE!"

Ixidor stood now, throwing his cup against the wall and shattering it, Lord Celtigar seemed to consider him with impassively as if these outbursts were normal for him to witness before he asked, "You sent her to spy on the Lord?"

"I did," Ixidor admitted as he looked at the broken pieces on the floor on the other side of the room with pure rage, before adding, "It would seem that was a mistake…I underestimated Lord Baratheon's charisma and now my future bride has turned against me."

"This could be good for you." Lord Celtigar pointed out calmly.

"How? How is losing my future bride to a brute like Davos fucking Baratheon a good thing? She's turned on me, betrayed her family, and all for that animal…that damned Stag." Ixidor lamented as he slapped himself mentally for having so much faith in his sister.

"Because now you know the enemy who's closest to you." Lord Celtigar explained before adding "And you know all her weaknesses, just waiting to be exploited, and once exploited she may very well become an asset to you once again…if only at a much greater cost to her of course."

Ixidor thought of that, and in a way the Lord Commander of the Black Cloaks was right, he did know her weaknesses…and he now knew just who his enemies were. He had to admit though, this betrayal by Rhaenys stung Ixidor, he knew she held no love for him and he none for her…but he did not think she'd turn on her family in such a careless way. Still, she was a problem Ixidor could deal with himself, her precious Davos though…he needed to be gone…and he needed to be gone now.

Looking to Lord Celtigar Ixidor asked, "Are the Red Sparrows still active in King's Landing?"

"Aye my Prince, do we require something from them?" Lord Celtigar asked in return.

"Perhaps, Lord Davos makes trips into the city regularly, typically for the Street of Steel, his grandfather used to work on it and he seems to have a soft spot in his heart for the blacksmiths who do so today. I want you to send a messenger, tell them that I want fifty of them to be waiting for him at all times, tell them that they will be paid ten gold dragons each for killing him and whatever entourage he brings with him the next time he steps into the city. He has twelve body guards, even a street gang like the Red Sparrows can kill that many men with enough numbers." Ixidor answered.

Lord Celtigar nodded and replied, "It will be done, my Prince…but what of your sister?"

"What of her? By the end of the night the Lords of Westeros will see her as insane, no one will stand behind her once she shows them her true colors." Ixidor answered again before ordering, "Now go, get that messenger out now, and then kill him quietly…dead men will tell no tales of their deeds."

Lord Celtigar got up from his seat and bowed, turning to leave he walked away without a word, a loyal man to the core.

 **That Night (Davos Baratheon) …**

Davos wore his normal attire, all black with a long-sleeved cotton shirt, leather jerkin, trousers, and boots to keep him walking. For the outsider, it might have looked like he might have been in mourning, as it was customary to wear black in times of death, but for those who knew him they would understand it was simply his color…he took after his Great Uncle Stannis in that regard. Still, he did not look out of place amongst the crowds of Lords and Ladies celebrating the upcoming marriage of Prince Ixidor and Princess Rhaenys, all of them completely unaware of the thoughts in Davos's head. His mind swirled, gripped in the chaos of a thousand emotions and thoughts, stuck between the unstoppable force of emotion and the unmovable process of reason. He didn't want to be here, but he knew he had to, knew it was best to keep up appearances at least until him and Rhaenys married at the end of this week…and what a long week it would be.

As Davos stood brooding near the corner of the room the Lords and Ladies had crowded in however he heard the familiar sound of a cane approaching and turned to look with a faux smile towards Tyrion and his wife as they approached, "Lord Tyrion, Lady Sansa, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Lady Paramount of the North, the true power couple of the seven kingdoms…how fair you tonight?"

The unlikely couple smirked at his greeting, with Lady Sansa returning, "How fairs my sister's grandson? When I heard of your return I must admit I felt it a cruel jape, but here you are, standing in full glory and honor before me. It's so good to see you like this."

Tyrion added, "Aye, always a good day when I set my eyes upon you Lord Davos…have you seen your Grandmother by the way? She and Lady Sansa haven't seen each other in quite some time and I'm certain she yearns to see her beloved sister once more."

Davos raised an eyebrow at that, he shook his head in mild amusement before replying, "I haven't seen her my Lord, nor do I think I will, it's dangerous enough in this city with only a single Baratheon and I doubt this event is her type of thing."

"Nonsense," Tyrion replied amusedly before saying, "She'd promised Lady Sansa she'd be here, said she needed to see her Grandson, needed to make sure it was him and not some imposter or something like that."

Davos's eyes widened at that and he began searching the room with his eyes, he saw the raised platform with the table for the Queen, her Small Council, and of course the two siblings of honor that night. He saw the assembled faces of Lords from all over the Kingdoms standing and chatting and making merry in the large hall, but he saw no other solitary being snaking her way through those crowds, he saw no lone wolf amongst the sheep. Davos frowned at that, maybe she wasn't in the hall yet but was on her way? He hoped that was the case, he hoped he got to see her, he hadn't seen her in more than six years and this was the first time anyone mentioned her to him since he arrived in the city. He lamented that fact, while he had been brought to King's Landing to learn under Queen Daenerys and Lord Tyrion, his Grandmother who survived his Grandfather took Argella under her wing when their parents, his Grandmother's son and his wife, died at sea all those long years ago.

Although Argella hadn't taken up a martial prowess like their Grandmother, instead focusing on sharpening her mind, she certainly adopted their Grandmother's independent streak…that and her stubbornness…that part had caused quite a few fights between the Baratheon siblings.

Looking back to Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa, Davos shrugged and replied, "I'm sorry, I don't see her, with luck she'll be here soon…I confess I miss her just as much as Lady Sansa."

"More so I would expect." Lady Sansa said with a smile, she was much like the Queen in that although age was starting to show itself she still held that natural beauty that had made her envied by men so long ago, her hair retained its beautiful red fire but even then, the advances of time showed in a few stray greys amongst the sea of red.

His grandmother had been a lot like that too last he saw her, her and Sansa being too young to wither like the much older Tyrion, with hope they'd get to see the world for a few more decades, and Davos could use those decades to retouch his relationship with his Grandmother while he still could.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind Lady Sansa, "I would hope so too Sansa. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been born of his father's seed."

The couple turned and parted, letting Davos look upon his Grandmother's face for the first time in years. A real smile graced his lips for a few seconds at the smirk she sent him, he watched her hug her sister and greet her brother in law politely, the few sharing a few words of greeting before she pushed forward towards Davos.

When she got close Davos wrapped his arms around the smaller, older woman, greeting her in a warm embrace as he said, "Grandmother, it's been so long but you look like you haven't changed a bit since my journey to Essos."

He felt her smile before she pulled away and kept him at arms-length to look him over, she smiled warmly and looked up into his blue eyes as she said, "You look good for a dead man."

"Arya! Is that anyway to greet a war hero?" Lady Sansa teased from behind her sister.

"Aye, it is, after five years and not even a letter to let his poor old grandmother know he was still alive it's the nicest greeting I could give him." Arya Baratheon replied with a smirk towards Davos.

Davos nodded and replied, "Aye, fair enough I suppose, though to be fair it's hard to get a message out on a ship when the entire Imperial Navy is blocking your coastline. And it's even harder when you're a slave in the fighting pits of Mereen."

At that Arya's smirk died, she put a hand on Davos's shoulder and said, "And yet here you are…I'm proud of you Davos, you've done your family proud. Looking at you today, you remind me so much of my Gendry, he'd have been so proud to see the man you've become, just like your father."

"I know," Davos said softly, before then adding, "What happened there doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm here now, and now that I'm no longer Prince I can return home after the wedding and finally be back with you and Argella."

Arya smiled proudly up at her Grandson, Davos knew that meant a lot from a former Stark, especially his Grandmother who had always been hard to please and a bit emotionally distant. When she hugged him again, Davos returned it with haste, the two separating and simply enjoying the fact that they were actually seeing each other after so long. Behind them Davos knew Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion were watching them, Lady Sansa probably letting a tear fall out at the sight of her sister's happiness, Lord Tyrion giving a simple smile at the happy family reunion. And then, Davos knew another pair of eyes were upon him, he didn't know how…he just had that gut feeling.

Looking off to his left Davos had to do a double-take, her golden locks ran down past her reasonably sized breasts behind her professionally made red silk dress, her soft-blue eyes staring into his hard-sapphire eyes, her soft-looking lips twitched in a small smile. Davos gulped at the sight of a woman who'd he last saw as a girl, he must of have quite the shocked expression on his face because that woman smiled even more at the reaction, Jenei Lannister was stunning to behold after five years of separation. Davos remembered how Tyrion had taken pride in how much his granddaughter looked like his niece Myrcella, and from the few paintings saved from Dorne of her, he had to agree that the resemblance was striking. Back then Davos had chalked it up to coincidence, but today, as he looked upon her Davos couldn't help but attribute it to the reincarnation the Goddess was known for granting to all souls who did not reach Paradise…who could not reach it for their deeds were too little and their sins too great, and so required another chance to prove themselves to the Goddess and her all-knowing wisdom.

"Hello Lord Davos." Jenei began first, Davos too shocked to actually speak up first, "It's been a long time…I thought you were dead."

"Lady Jenei," Davos greeted nervously, looking to Tyrion who only smiled back at him, "I suppose I should be…but here I stand, alive and well. …You look good my Lady."

Jenei dipped her head at the compliment and gave one of her own, "So do you, my Lord. I like the goatee."

Davos gave a small smile at that before saying, "I admit, I may have stolen the idea from my grandfather."

He felt Arya's gaze at that but ignored it as Jenei replied, "It worked for him…and it certainly works for you, I've always believed Baratheon's were meant to have some hair on the face, it makes them look strong and wise."

"I assure you, I am not wise…though I do have strength." Davos responded to the compliment.

Jenei motioned to Lord Tyrion, their group forming a circle of sorts to close themselves off from the other groups of Lords and Ladies, before saying, "And you proved your strength from what I heard from my Grandfather. Two years in the fighting pits, and another three years of war…your actions over there carry a name for you my Lord, they have made men create songs in honor of your strength."

"That was not strength, that was brutality, my dear Lady. I killed over a hundred in the fighting pits, all of them innocent in my eyes, fellow slaves forced to fight for the amusement of cruel animals who fancied themselves Masters of Men. I killed another hundred in the next few years of battles, those deserved their fates for fighting in the name of such an institution as slavery. And then another two hundred were executed by my hand, men and women, from as young as four and ten, to as old as nine and eighty…that wasn't strength. That was brutality, my Lady…do not confuse the two." Davos corrected, he looked past Jenei as he said those words, memories flooding in as he saw many of their faces as their end came by his hands…they didn't haunt him, but they certainly didn't comfort him either.

Jenei's smile disappeared, with it came a frown, she looked to her Grandfather who then asked in an attempt to redirect the conversation, "Then what is your strength?"

Davos thought it over, he looked back to the table on the raised platform and noticed that Rhaenys now sat there with her brother sitting by her side, as they locked eyes he knew his answer…she'd given it to him yesterday, just before they kissed for the first time, "Nothing is so Strong as Gentleness, Lord Tyrion…and nothing is so Gentle as Real Strength. That is my strength, with it I carry a duty as heavy as a mountain, someday I might even be able to use it for more."

"So, does that make me the strongest man alive?" Tyrion asked humorously, gaining a few chuckles.

"Perhaps," Davos replied with a small smile, his gaze still on Rhaenys, before adding, "You're stronger than I."

Tyrion smiled appreciatively at that, dipping his head and saying, "You honor me with such high praise, Lord Davos."

However, that smile on his face disappeared when he looked to see what Davos was gazing at, instead a grim look took his face as he looked between him and Rhaenys, he looked to his Wife who didn't seem to notice and then to his Wife's sister who had, turning to look at Jenei he saw she was completely focused on Davos, his answer on what strength was seemed to replace her uncertainty about the Lord at his remarks on his own brutality. It lasted only a few more seconds before Davos tore his eyes away from Rhaenys as she did too, he looked to Jenei who gave him a small smile at attention, and he nodded politely. The group began to disperse as Sansa and Tyrion excused themselves to greet other Lords and Ladies, with Davos's Grandmother leaving with the promise of bringing some wine back. Now it was just Davos and Jenei, alone in the corner of the large hall as none of the other Lords or Ladies paid them much attention.

Jenei broke the silence between them by saying, "You've changed since we last met."

"So, have you, you seem much more the woman now." Davos replied absently, searching the crowds for any other familiar faces, feeling a little nervous at the prospect of being alone with Jenei.

Jenei frowned, and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Davos asked in surprise, before answering quickly, "No, why do you ask?"

The Lady of House Lannister looked him over carefully before saying, "You don't seem very happy to see me. I thought…I thought you'd be a bit more cheerful seeing me, we've been separated for so long."

She took a step closer to Davos at that, he backed away a single step himself, keeping an even distance before saying, "Stop, please Jenei, just stop."

Jenei did, looking at him in confusion and asking pointedly, "Why? Do I repulse you?"

"No, of course not, Jenei…but I want my space, please." Davos replied before sighing and adding, "Listen, Jenei, it's been five years…five very long years of blood, death, and tears for me. I am not the same boy you saw off all those years ago, not just in body but in mind, you don't know me anymore…you don't know what you're getting yourself into just by being near me."

"Lord Davos, Lady Jenei, how nice of you two to make it here tonight." A voice that set Davos's blood to boil beneath his skin said from off to the side, interrupting the awkward conversation between the former young crushes.

Looking over Davos noticed Ixidor in a fancy black and red ensemble meant to emulate his family's colors, and next to him, Rhaenys who gave a hidden smile at him the moment they locked eyes. She wore a brilliantly black dress that seemed to sparkle with red gems sewn into the silk, she was beautiful, and those violet orbs of hers seemed to become alive again as their eyes locked together. However, it lasted only a moment as Davos forced himself to rip his sight away from his Love and look to Ixidor and Jenei, realizing he should introduce her to the two.

"Lady Lannister, this is Prince Ixidor Targaryen, and his sister Princess Rhaenys Targaryen." Davos introduced them before then introducing her to them, "Prince Ixidor, Princess Rhaenys, this is Lady Jenei Lannister, daughter of Lord Jaime Lannister, granddaughter of Lord Tyrion Lannister."

"Introducing the Royals without me? Didn't I teach you to wait for your elders, Davos?" A voice said from behind Ixidor, the woman who came around held two cups of Dornish Red, Arya Baratheon gave her grandson a smile before turning to face the sibling couple.

Davos looked at the cup with lips pressed together, his grandmother's training as an assassin coming to mind for a second, before looking back to her and saying, "Apologies Grandmother, I didn't know they'd be coming over to speak to us."

Looking over to the siblings Davos then introduced, "This is Lady Arya Baratheon, formerly of House Stark, she's the matriarch of the House. Back when my grandfather was first granted his lands in the Stormlands by Queen Daenerys, there were many who challenged his claim as he was a bastard, when my grandmother married him however it signaled the backing of a Great House, giving legitimacy to his claims. Without her our House would surely have been lost before it ever got a second chance."

Then turning to his Grandmother Davos began to introduce the two Royals when she interrupted, "Oh my dear, I'm well aware who these too are, truly how could anyone not recognize the flesh and blood of Queen Daenerys Targaryen?"

Davos bowed his head slightly, giving her that point, before then looking over to the Prince and asking in the politest tone he could muster for a man he hated, "My Prince, to what do we owe the honor of your and your sister's presence?"

Ixidor gave a faux smile before replying, "Well, considering how much time my future wife here spends with you in the gardens discussing whatever you discuss, I figured she'd like to say hello to you. Maybe you'll even score another dance with her tonight when the band plays later, you two seemed to have had such fun at your ceremony."

Davos chuckled lowly and darkly, practically feeling Jenei's eyes boring into the side of his head, looking over to his side he caught her gaze and noticed that Arya had kept her eyes focused on Ixidor, looking back to that man in question Davos replied, "Perhaps I will, after all a Lord's duty is to relieve his Prince of things he does not wish to do himself, either for lack of skill or certain…inadequacies."

That got Ixidor's attention, he gave an ugly smirk at that and replied, "Aye, perhaps then you'd be willing to join me in my chambers tonight? Don't worry of the implications, I'll sleep at my desk and you can have the bed, I need your help with one such 'inadequacy' in my life."

Rhaeny's eyes widened at that, Davos gave a grimace, he should've known the Queen would've told Ixidor what she'd found that morning, now he knew his Grandmother had to be looking at him but Davos didn't dare look to see.

Instead he replied, "I'm afraid I'm not skilled with such inadequacies, not having experienced them myself, I'm afraid in that arena I have no skill. Perhaps I could invite you to the Outer Yard during one of my training sessions with my Bodyguard to make up for that? I'd love the chance to spar with you, we can even use our regular blades, after all I've learned these last five years that sparing with a man using a blunt sword is nothing compared to the real thing."

Ixidor grinned at that and replied, "Speaking of blades, did you hear about Lord Florent's mansion? They found his body in the ruins after it burned down, and then they found his head quite a distance away. It would seem the fire cut him as sharp as a blade before it burned the building down around him."

Davos raised an eyebrow at that, now this dick measuring contest was going somewhere besides insults and sexual accusations, now it was going into more treasonous territory, "I'm afraid I had not the faintest idea, perhaps the Lord of Light formed a sword of fire and swung for Lord Florent's neck?"

"I'm not much of a believer of the Lord of Light, I heard you weren't either, instead I heard you worship some Goddess of sorts? Do tell, would she be able to form a blade of fire?" Ixidor questioned pointedly.

Before Davos could reply his grandmother beat him to the punch, "Prince Ixidor, while the current topic is rather interesting, perhaps you two would mind moving on to something fit for the three Ladies here?"

Ixidor turned his attention to the elder Baratheon and bowed his head before replying, "I'm sorry Lady Baratheon, I'm not used to speaking with the fairer sex for long periods of time, they bore me rather terribly what with not being fit for more manly pursuits and topics. I've found they're fit only for ruling their husband's castles in their absence and warming his bed, though it would seem if I remember your history correctly you have tried to defy those expectations, but even then, you failed to become a soldier and so you chose the path of the assassin…a cowardly and woman-like profession. It would seem though, from your grandson's words, that eventually you came to see you place under your husband."

Davos stepped forward, dropping his glass of wine so it shattered on the floor before grabbing the front of Ixidor's black leather jerkin, pulling it towards him until the two were face to face. Davos stared deep into his violet eyes with his hardened sapphire ones, the two men remained wordless, though gasps from other patrons who turned their heads at the noise did more than enough to make up for their silence.

"Didn't think that one through, did you Lord Davos? I'm your Prince, now unhand me." Ixidor commanded.

The room was silent, all eyes on Davos, the Queen stood from her seat at the table and was wordless as she stared at the scene. Davos remained hard in the face, he wanted to bite that cocky Prince's throat right out, and then he felt a hand on his left shoulder…that was weird though, Arya Baratheon was to his right still. Looking over to his left he saw Rhaenys, her violet eyes filled with concern, she looked into his eyes and he hers.

"Davos…not now…not here." She asked of him calmly, her eyes pleading with him.

Reluctantly Davos pulled his eyes from hers and looked to Ixidor, he felt his hatred boil and rise…but he let it go for now, instead of biting his throat out for daring to insult his grandmother in such a way Davos pushed him back enough that he had to take several backwards steps to steady himself. The two locked eyes, his filled with amusement at Davos's submission, and Davos's filled with pure hatred for the animal before him.

"You're no Prince of mine." Davos spit out loudly enough for those nearby to hear, turning from the Valyrian man and walking over to the broken glass he'd dropped, dropping down to a knee and picking up the pieces of glass.

Ixidor knew not to press further, he'd gotten what he wanted considering all the murmurs from the assembled Lords and Ladies who kept their eyes on the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and so he took Rhaenys's arm and tugged her back over to the table upon the raised platform. Davos for his part ignored the man, handing the broken pieces of glass to a servant who'd come over to clean up the mess before taking a cloth and wiping away the spilt wine, handing it back to the servant Davos rose and felt eyes burning into the back of his head.

He turned and saw both his grandmother and Jenei staring at him expectedly, Davos sighed and said, "Come on, lay it on me, you might as well."

Arya smirked at that, walking over to Davos and putting a hand on his cheek, looking into his sapphire blue eyes before saying, "You get that fire in you from your grandfather and I…and your gentleness from your father…if that had been me with the Prince he'd of had to use a wooden cock on his wedding night. Though, from his words, and the Princess's actions it would seem you'd like that night not to come."

Davos looked away, looking up to Jenei he saw the pain in her eyes as she considered him, she didn't say a word as she turned and left him without a second glance. Davos didn't even try to pursue, he knew it wouldn't do any good, he knew her well enough from memory to let her temper calm before he tried to fix things…that's if he even wanted to fix this. Davos didn't want her, despite their past, he'd changed and so too did his priorities…he didn't want Jenei Lannister anymore…he wanted Rhaenys. No one else but Rhaenys.

Looking back to his Grandmother Davos gently took her hand and removed it with a sad smile, saying "I'm sorry for letting him use my words against you. And I'm sorry for any dishonor I've brought to our family for my actions."

Arya smiled warmly at that and replied in that tone only a grandmother could with her grandchildren "There's nothing to be sorry about, you were taught how to fight with sword, lance, and hammer…not with your tongue. And are you apologizing for your actions with the Prince or Princess?"

Davos gulped at that, he knew his grandmother would catch him if he lied, she always seemed to know, "The Prince…I'd never apologize for what Rhaenys and I have done. We've done nothing wrong, Grandmother, our honors are both still intact."

Arya kept her smile as she chuckled lightly and said, "I'm not surprised, you never were one for breaking your promises, I'm glad you've held onto that one from me."

Davos nodded and replied in a whisper so as not to be overheard, "I broke a promise to her last night, had to do it to save her life, to convince a number of Lords of Lord Florent's treason against them."

Arya knew immediately who the 'her' was, but what caused her eyes to widen was the mention of Lord Florent, her face lost its smile as she went serious and asked in her own whisper, "What happened?"

"I executed him." Davos answered simply and lowly, "He died for his treason to myself and those Lords, and in return, they saw me as a man who could take charge and lead. They called me Prince, a title I lost years ago, and now…now I'm in the Game that's been going on ever since I sailed for Essos."

Arya thought on that before asking, "Are you trying to turn the Princess to you so you may replace Ixidor? Or are there reasons besides political for your interest in her?"

Davos sighed, he looked at her and said, "I love her, grandmother, and she loves me. I want her, I want only her, everything else doesn't matter. If I'm Prince or Lord then let it be with her by my side, as my equal and my love."

Arya's smile returned slightly at hearing that, she shook her head and said, "You're just like me in so many way, too stubborn to let go of the things you want; so…how can I help?"

Davos raised an eyebrow at that, he hadn't expected that, he'd expected his grandmother to whack him upside his head and tell him he was a stupid boy. The last thing he'd expected of the hard woman was sympathy for his plight, but it wasn't unwelcome, his small smile showed that much.

"I don't actually know the answer to that, but I'd like you to meet her, tonight after the party come to my chambers…Rhaenys will try to make her way there as well and maybe we can discuss what's going on." Davos replied lowly.

Arya smiled and nodded, replying, "Good, I'll see you there Davos, don't be worried if I'm already in your chambers by the time you get back…you were right when you said these parties are not my type of thing."

With that Arya patted him on the shoulder and walked away until she disappeared into the crowd, Davos watched her and wondered how she heard him say that earlier if she hadn't been there during his discussion with Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion, he shook his head as he realized he didn't want to know. Instead he too went into the crowds, he passed by Lord Hightower and Lord Dayne, giving a subtle nod to them as he passed. Eventually he found a servant with a tray of wine, taking one of the glasses with a polite nod and standing within the crowd as he focused on the raised platform and the table with the Targaryens. He noticed Rhaenys take a few glances his way, but it seemed the two realized not to keep staring longingly at each other less they force suspicion upon themselves. They already did enough of that tonight with the Ixidor incident.

About an hour later the gift-giving ceremony began, Lords and Ladies presented the two siblings and future partners with rare and exotic gifts, showing off their wealth and status…trying to impress the Royals and make a lasting impression. Everything from ancient tomes to jewelry, exotic and foreign clothes, and everything else you could think of were given as gifts. Davos watched as Lords both high and low came before the Targaryen siblings and presented them their expensive and flashy trinkets, he noted how Ixidor didn't seem impressed by any of them while Rhaenys simply remained a passive observer, he couldn't blame her for that…this wasn't a wedding she wanted to celebrate no matter how many gifts they gave her. However, eventually it became Davos's turn to present his gift, he approached the raised platform the table sat upon and gave an impassive gaze to Ixidor before honoring Rhaenys with a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it had shown upon his lips.

"Lord Davos, I'm surprised you're still here, so…what is it you wish to present us?" Prince Ixidor asked with obvious disdain.

Davos gave a small smirk before answering, "For you my Prince, I offer a sword crafted by the finest blade smith on the Street of Steel, ornately designed to represent your House proudly and made of the finest springsteel that coin can buy."

Two servants approached with a sword within a black leather sheath with the emblem of House Targaryen stitched into it, when handed to Ixidor Davos continued, "It's been finely balanced and the edge is sharp, furthermore the weight should be more than manageable for a man of your…size. However, I didn't know whether you preferred one-handed or two-handed combat so I hope a Bastard sword is to your liking."

Ixidor pulled the sword from the sheath and found it to be to his liking, for the first time that night he actually smiled at the gift, he tested the feel of it in his hand gave a few practice swings before looking to Davos and saying, "I'll admit Lord Davos, your gift is much appreciated, the steelwork is finer than anything else I've ever seen, the three-headed dragon pommel ornate, and yet it is practical…I thank you for such a fine gift."

Davos bowed his head begrudgingly before then continuing, "Thank you, as for Princess Rhaenys…I had to search near and far for that which I felt would be perfect for a woman such as she."

A single servant girl now approached the table with Davos's second gift, an ornate and masterfully crafted violin, he smiled without care as he saw Rhaenys's eyes light up at the sight of the instrument. She'd professed to him that her passion was dance and music, that she'd loved the violin with a passion over the older viol with which she first learned music, the violin was new and fresh…a breakthrough in musical technology that came about maybe thirty years ago and ever since they'd become massively popular among the nobility of the world. The instrument was handed to Rhaenys, it was stained black and its scroll was an impressively carved and stained red set of three dragon heads. Davos didn't know much about music or the instruments associated with it, but he'd spent the better part of a week looking for someone in King's Landing who would be the best suited to create such an instrument for the Princess after he'd learned of her love for the violin, he paid them a hefty sum to stop all their work and put all their time into making the best violin in Westeros for Rhaenys…and judging by the look on her face as she looked between Davos and the gift he knew it had been worth it.

She was speechless, the entire audience shared murmurs as they watched her and then looked to Davos's expression as he watched her reaction, finally he broke the silence between them as he felt it wise not to push it, "Considering the Princess's expression, I will take that as a gift well picked, I hope you enjoy it Princess Rhaenys."

With that Davos bowed to her and turned to leave, purposefully ignoring Ixidor with the bowing, he'd been nice enough to the animal that night. For another hour, the gift giving went on without much of note before the final gift was to be presented by the Queen herself, two servants brought two small chests up to the table with great care and laid them before the siblings.

The Queen stood up from her seat at the table and announced to her grandchildren, "As you know, I am the first Dragon in our family since we lost our mounts so long ago, I am the Mother of Dragons for giving the world the first three dragons it had ever seen for hundreds of years. Today however, I wish to reveal the existence of two eggs laid by Drogon shortly after the end of the Long Night. For all these years they did not hatch, they waited for their rider to come, for many years I thought that day would never come…that once more the dragons would fade into oblivion in the years to come. But with your arrival three years ago, I believe it was not coincidence that these eggs have not hatched, they've been waiting for you all these years. I can think of nothing more than both King and Queen riding their mounts to show the power and unity of Westeros like Aegon the Conqueror once did with his sister-wives…I know that someday that will be a sight I shall enjoy seeing, to watch you two fly like the dragons before."

The chests were opened and two eggs were presented, a golden one to Rhaenys and a blood-red one to Ixidor, the two Targaryens seemed fixated on the eggs before them, as if something from inside seemed to call to them. However, Ixidor was the first to look away from his egg and to his grandmother, he stood and embraced her.

"I can think of no greater honor than that, Grandmother." Ixidor said for her and all to hear, Rhaenys for her part was still fixated on the egg, as if it was the only thing in the room.

Davos frowned slightly at that, not because he wasn't happy for her, but because he'd heard of the dangers of magics and the way that egg seemed to hold her attention so completely worried him. It seemed he wasn't the only one however as the Queen's happiness seemed to be cut short by her granddaughter's look, as if she sensed something wrong, Ixidor soon looked as well and being the ever noncaring brother he grabbed her shoulder. Rhaenys screamed bloody murder and fell out of her chair at the touch, Davos couldn't stop himself from pushing through the crowd towards her, his hand grabbing for where his longsword would've been on his hip had he had it. Ixidor looked startled and actually took a step back, White Cloaks rushed to surround the table as if an unseen attacker had struck, Davos pushed forward but was stopped by a White Cloak who pulled his sword and leveled it for his throat. The Queen seemed to watch in horror Rhaeny's form which was hidden from Davos's sight by the tablecloth over their table, but he could hear her sobbing in a way he had already become familiar with.

"Your Grace! Let me help!" Davos called to the Queen, she looked to him, snapping her gaze from the prone and curled up ball that was her granddaughter and to the ever-irritating Lord.

The White Cloak looked from Davos to the Queen, Daenerys hesitated before nodding, Davos ran past the man and up to the table…stopping at the sight of Rhaenys. He felt his heart break at the sight of her like this, and so he came down beside her gently, crouched over her before gently lowering a hand towards her but stopping before he made contact.

"Rhaenys…Rhaenys it's me, it's Davos…it'll all be ok, it'll all be ok." Davos called to her, he gently touched her on her shoulder before pulling her up slightly into an embrace with his other arm, she clung to him tightly and sobbed into his cotton shirt.

"Shh, shh, everything will be ok, everything will be fine Rhaenys." Davos calmly whispered into her ear, he felt all eyes on him and the Princess, the Lords and Ladies, Ixidor, the Queen, their Queensguard…everyone in that room was watching him embrace and comfort the Princess.

He didn't give a damn, let them watch, Rhaenys was in pain and needed his help…he'd do anything to give her that help. He paid no heed to their stares, their murmurs, their judgements. All he paid attention to was Rhaenys, he stroked the back of her head calmly and slowly, held her tight to him as she did the same, and whispered calming words in her ear. After what felt like eternity Davos felt Rhaenys pull away from him, her beautiful violet eyes red and puffy, she looked him in the eyes before looking away in shame, Davos however wouldn't take that. He gently lifted her chin so they were eye to eye, he smiled at her, it told her without words that everything was alright…and she smiled softly back.

"Thank you, Davos." She whispered, never breaking eye contact with him.

Suddenly, the world outside their embrace made itself known as Ixidor spoke up, "You're in love with a mad woman."

Davos broke eye contact with Rhaenys at that, looking up to see Ixidor standing over him, a rather new angle for the tall Davos. Davos looked to him and then to his Grandmother, she looked at him in uncertainty, as if all their arguments had come to the forefront of her mind but the sight of him with Rhaenys seemed to negate it all.

Finally, Davos looked back to Ixidor and with steel in his eyes and fire in his tone he returned, "I love her, aye. But she does not have the Madness."

"Then what was that if not the losing of one's mind at a simple touch?" Ixidor fought back.

"Isn't she your future wife?" Davos redirected back with venom.

"Aye, she is…" Ixidor admitted, before then saying, "Funny how the Gods play such japes on us. My sister's fallen into those states many times when she was younger…I thought it was a child's ailment, but now…now I'm not so sure."

That caused murmurs amongst the crowd, Davos could see what Ixidor had just done and it angered him, before he could fire back he heard Rhaenys ask weakly, "Davos…can we leave? I don't want to be here anymore."

Davos sighed, he looked at the woman he embraced and nodded before replying, "Yes, let's get you back to your chambers, you look like you could use some rest."

Rhaenys shook her head and said in a whisper, "No, take me back to your chambers, I won't be able to sleep tonight in mine…he can get me there."

Davos just nodded before standing up with her, lifting both their weights up with ease, they separated from each other's embraces and Davos looked to the Queen and asked, "Permission to escort the Princess out?"

Daenerys just nodded and looked away, Ixidor looked back to her with a frown, however he didn't contest Davos's request and so he made to leave with his love when she asked, "Could you grab the violin, I'll take him."

"Him?" Davos asked before it dawned on the Lord what Rhaenys meant, he asked, "Wait, you know what your dragon is?"

Rhaenys looked up to Davos and nodded, explaining in a tone loud enough for the Lords and Ladies to hear, "I saw him, I saw what he would become, my brother's touch severed the connection we were sharing…it hurt a lot."

That caused more murmurs, Davos couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth or something in between, he didn't question her though…at least it helped her save face. And so, he grabbed her violin he'd gotten her, she grabbed her egg, and the two made quick leave of the hall with all eyes on their retreating forms. They walked in silence through the halls of the Red Keep, making their way for Davos's quarters, the two guards he always had at his door were there and one of them unlocked it for them, pushing it open for the two before closing it behind them as they entered.

"So…that was interesting." A voice said from inside the chambers.

Rhaenys froze before the figure revealed herself to be Arya, Davos shook his head and knew not to ask before agreeing, "It was…are you alright Rhaenys?"

Rhaenys gave him a guilty look and nodded, she went over to his desk and gently placed the egg on top of it, Davos set the violin next to it and asked, "So, were you saying the truth about the dragon? You saw him?"

Rhaenys nodded and looked between Davos and Arya who came to stand beside her grandson and replied, "I did…but I saw something else, Ixidor didn't sever the connection, he added to it."

Rhaenys bit her lip and gave a sheepish look before continuing, "I saw the future Davos, I saw Ixidor in it, I saw what he would do."

Davos looked at Rhaenys with concern, and pressed, "What did he do?"

"He killed you." Rhaenys admitted and added, "He burned you alive with his dragon, I saw it from her eyes, it was horrible."

Tears returned to Rhaenys eyes and Davos came forward to embrace her, and she embraced him, Arya watched silently as Davos whispered to Rhaenys, "That won't happen, I won't let that happen, I won't leave you like that."

Finally, Arya spoke up, "You could be right Davos, visions are tricky things, especially when dealing with the future. Oftentimes they show what could be rather than what will be, the future isn't set in stone."

The two released themselves from their embrace and Davos turned to face his Grandmother, Rhaenys by his side, she couldn't bear to consider the older woman's eyes. Davos looked at her and felt his own heart crack in sadness at the look on Rhaenys's face, he could tell she was embarrassed, stressed, and confused right now with everything happening so fast. He held her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze, she looked up to him and gave a small smile, still her violet eyes held sadness.

That was when Arya interjected, "What caused this…thing, between you two?"

Davos looked over to his Grandmother and gave a sheepish look of his own as he replied, "I'm not too certain to be honest. It just seemed to happen naturally, one day we were plotting the removal of her brother, the next…well it started to become more."

Rhaenys kept a small smile on her face at those words as Arya gave a smile of her own and simply said, "We can't choose who our hearts desire I suppose, I couldn't with your Grandfather, you'll have to tell me the whole story tonight after we figure out politics."

Davos nodded and gave a sigh before saying, "Tonight wasn't good, for either of us."

"No, it wasn't, in addition to laying your hands on the Crown Prince you also professed your love to his sister to an entire room of the most powerful men and women of Westeros." Arya pointed out before looking to Rhaenys and saying, "And your family's history with the Madness will not help when you need to explain away that episode you had tonight. Ixidor played all of this to his advantage, and he's gotten the right to the last word now that you two have retreated here and left him in that room with those Lords and Ladies."

Rhaenys looked down and nodded before raising her head up and considering Arya's eyes and asking, "What do we do then?"

"I'll have to explain things to Lord Hightower and Lord Dayne," Davos opened, before adding, "They'll have to work on keeping their Lords in line, we'll hold a meeting again soon, once there I'll do my best to keep them focused on removing Ixidor from the line of succession…but their demands that you be removed as well will be difficult to refuse outright…I'll need to do some bargaining."

"Let me help there, I speak on Argella's behalf often, and as she currently commands the Stormlands in your stead my words may help keep dissent from rising in the ranks." Arya suggested.

Rhaenys shook her head and said, "I don't know what to do. Tonight, is proof that Ixidor knows I'm not loyal to him, I doubt he'd let me be privy to any information of interest soon enough for it to be useful."

"If it wasn't for you my head would be on a pike by now, so for the time being I'm worried about your safety, if Ixidor knows that you're with me then he might try to hurt you. Keep low, and keep guards you can trust around you, if you want I'll spare some of my bodyguard, they'll protect you if I'm not around." Davos replied.

"That might be for the best," Arya agreed and asked, "I'll assume Lord Florent has something to do with this 'head on pike' business?"

"Aye, it is." Davos answered before elaborating, "He held a meeting of those plotting against the Targaryens in general and Ixidor in particular. I've been trying to turn their attention solely to Ixidor, however it would seem that Lord Florent was one of Ixidor's agents and had gathered us to be ambushed by a company of Black Cloaks. I executed him for his treachery after Rhaenys warned us…we were lucky, she'd learned of the plot only an hour before."

Arya nodded and said, "Then I don't think Princess Rhaenys should be left alone with her brother or any of his associates. If I could I'd recommend you two stay together as much as possible and share bodyguards."

Rhaenys nodded at that and answered, "Very well, I'll stay nearby, at least then it won't draw too much suspicion when Baratheon bodyguards are with me."

Davos gave her a small smile and said, "Tomorrow we'll still go out and get you a dagger, let's hope you never need to use it but I'll train you how to."

Arya then asked the two of them, "This wedding set for next month, between Rhaenys and Ixidor…I suspect you plan for it not to go through?"

Rhaenys and Davos exchanged glances before Davos replied, "Aye, it won't go on. At the end of the week, at midnight we're set to be married by a Septon and one of my Followers of the Goddess. I suppose I should invite you grandmother."

Arya smirked at that and said, "You'll need witnesses, but this could start something terrible, I hope you're both aware of that."

Rhaenys looked down and then brought her violet eyes back up to stare into Arya's blue eyes as she replied, "We are, and I'm willing to give everything up, my family name, my title, everything…just to be with Davos."

Davos smiled at her and looked back to his Grandmother who sighed in response and said, "I suppose I should welcome you to the family then, I can see you two make each other very happy, and I suppose that's all a grandmother can hope for her grandchildren."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Grandmother." Davos thanked, Arya smiled back at him.

She took a few steps towards her Grandson and her soon to be granddaughter-in-law and hugged the two of them, saying, "How could I not understand? The heart wants what it wants…and if you both want each other, if you both make each other happy…then you should have that."

The three talked for some time more about the relationship between Davos and Rhaenys before Arya decided it was time to retreat back to her own manse in the city, she bid farewell and left the two lovers alone, sleepiness pervaded their minds and they both went into Davos's bed. They lay there, staring into each other's eyes in silence, their eyes saying everything they needed to before both of them fell into a deep slumber.

 **The Next Morning (Rhaenys Targaryen) …**

Rhaenys woke at the feel of something shifting its weight next to her, and that's when she realized the arm that held her close to something warm and solid behind her, looking back she smiled at the sight of a sleeping Davos Baratheon. She turned in bed to face him, her movement causing Davos's eyes to open sleepily, however his face seemed to light up at the sight of Rhaenys looking at him.

"Morning." Davos greeted before asking, "How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up, it's still early I think." Rhaenys replied, snuggling closer to the Lord.

Davos held her tight in his arms and the two just lay there in silence, considering each other's eyes, a silent conversation taking place between them. At one-point Rhaenys couldn't help but to bring her hand up to cup his cheek, it was starting to grow rough with the shadow of facial hair around his goatee, still she like the feeling of it beneath her soft hands. She could feel Davos rubbing her back with one of his hands which held her tight, it was comforting to feel those strong hands on her, telling her that everything would be alright. They laid like that for maybe an hour or more before finally a knock at Davos's door to his chambers forced him to break eye contact with Rhaenys. He let go of her and she watched him get up and leave the bedroom, she heard muffled voices as Davos seemed to speak with whoever had knocked, it didn't last long as he came back to the bedroom with one of Rhaenys's dresses.

She looked at it with surprise and asked, "Who gave you that?"

"One of your handmaidens." Davos answered before adding, "The Queen asked that they bring this to you so you weren't seen in the same dress as last night while leaving here, didn't want any rumors of you staying the night with another man popping up."

Rhaenys shook her head and said, "That's going to be hard to do in a week."

Davos smiled and replied, "Yes, yes, it is. But by then we won't have to hide anymore."

Rhaenys returned the smile and said, "I can't wait to kiss you openly, to hold you for all the world to see, to show them that you're mine…and I'm yours."

Davos grinned like a wolf at that, "Neither can I…I love you Rhaenys, no matter what happens next week I'll always love you."

"And I will love you, we're in this together Davos, and I'll stand by you no matter what." Rhaenys returned, approaching him from off his bed until she was against him in a warm embrace, looking up to stare into those sapphire eyes of his.

Davos returned the embrace with a single arm, running his hand up and down the back of Rhaenys, her stared back into her warm violet eyes and the two seemed mesmerized at each other's sights until finally Davos forced himself to pull away and say, "You should probably change, we have a big day today, a visit to the city proper for rings and your dagger, and then when we get back I'd like to teach you a few tips on how to use that dagger…just in case…if you were hurt when I wasn't there I'd never forgive myself. The least I can do is teach you a few ways to defend yourself against Ixidor should he dare to lay hands on you again."

Rhaenys smiled before stepping up on her toes to press her lips to Davos's, they exchanged a slow and thoughtful kiss before she pulled back and said, "You'll always be there, ever since you returned you always have, I trust you Davos."

She slowly ended her embrace with the Lord and took the dress from his off-hand, sighing and turning to lay it on the bed, she began to grasp at the clasps of her current dress, looking back at Davos with mirthful eyes before saying, "Since we're waiting until our wedding night, you may want to look away, otherwise I'd hate to cause you to stretch your trousers."

Davos smirked and turned, walking towards the bedroom door and closing it gently behind him, a few minutes later Rhaenys came out in a beautiful scarlet dress with a black dragon embroiled into it. Davos looked her over approvingly before a smirk played at his lips and he moved past her, brushing her arm as he did so and went into his bedroom, Rhaenys looked at him with a questioning glance.

Davos kept his smirk before throwing her own words back at her, "Since we're waiting until our wedding night you may want to look away, otherwise I'd hate to cause you to wet your breeches."

He kept the door to his bedroom open as he pushed inside, purposefully throwing discarded clothing in sight of the open doorway, several minutes later he was dressed in a plain black cotton shirt, leather trousers held up with his swordbelt which carried both his Longsword on his hip and his dagger on his lower back, and boots as he left the bedroom. Rhaenys leaned back against his desk, a playful smirk on her lips, a hand on her dragon egg that lay next to her violin.

Davos returned the playful look before motioning towards the exit to his chambers, saying, "As much as I'd like to indulge what's going on in that mind of yours, we do have some preparations to make."

"Mmm." Rhaenys nodded before moving ahead of the Lord, leading him from his chambers and out the door.

 **A Short While Later (Egg) …**

Egg bit into an apple he'd gotten earlier that morning, munching on it mindlessly as he watched the impressive formation that had been marching through the streets for some time. Just like the Black Cloak had said there were twelve guards in full plate, they carried heater shields strapped to their arms and short swords in their sheaths, and again like the Black Cloak had said they were all gathered around a Lord in his fancy black clothes with a Longsword at his hip, but what the Black Cloak hadn't told them was that the most beautiful cunt Egg had ever seen would be walking with the Lord. He gazed upon her from his concealed position within the crowds of the street of steel, her long silver-white hair was in tresses, her dress a deep red with a dragon upon it, her lips looked soft, her eyes a brilliant violet, and her face like that of an angel…Egg smirked, he imagined taking her in the street after her companion Lord lost his head, making her feel like a bitch, just like every last goodman and goodwoman did when around these Lordly pricks. He imagined how she might feel and wondered if she was a maiden, he took another bite of his apple before discarding the fruit and pulling from beneath his ragged cloak a long dagger, he supposed he'd find out soon enough just before he cut her throat. As Egg approached, so too did another twenty men for each side of the street in ragged clothes with an assortment of weapons, suddenly the street seemed to clear as the other smallfolk saw what was happening and pushed their way past Egg and his fellow Red Sparrows.

The Lord and his guards seemed to notice the thinning crowd first, he pulled that fair-looking lady behind him, his guards forming a shield wall on either side of the street as they pulled out their swords. And then, the first bolt from a crossbow fell one of the guards as it flew into the side of his neck, just between his chest piece and helmet.

 **Present (Davos Baratheon) …**

Something was wrong, the street was becoming empty of all the smallfolk, Davos and his guards started looking around to see what the reason was, and that's when he saw them. Over a dozen men in ragged robes, pushing down the street on either side of the group, pinning them in-between their forces. Somewhere in the back of his mind Davos wondered why they were advancing, the people should've had no quarrel with him, he'd done them no ill. The day had been spent picking rings and having their ring-fingers measured for them, along with a quick stop at the street of steel for Rhaenys's dagger which she carried now strapped to her leg underneath her dress. Then it hit, as his men pushed on either side to form a shield wall against the oncoming waves, as Davos pulled Rhaneys behind him for protection, he heard the tell-tale sound of a bolt coursing through the air…and then the sound of it smashing into flesh as a man let out a horrific scream.

Davos watched his guard fall to the ground, his armor didn't protect him this time as he clutched at the bolt in his neck as his blood poured out of the wound, Davos watched his breathing stop as he choked on his own blood…suffocating in the liquid that had once given him life. He heard then the clashing of weapons on shields as his guards began their defense, he heard the screams of several of the attackers as they were cut down with swords sharply tapered for thrusting between armor, but which was more than sufficient to thrust into flesh. Then Davos saw them, two men push through the gap left by the first guard to fall, he pulled his Longsword and kept himself between them and Rhaenys. The first man charged with an arming sword, he telegraphed heavily as he raised his arm up for a downward swing, Davos raised his longsword into a high guard and then parried, forcing the blade off line and then thrusting his blade through the man's chest and out his back. He kicked the man off his blade and left him to bleed out, the next held a dagger and he seemed to hesitate as he realized he didn't have the reach to attack Davos pass his longsword. Instead he moved to turn and attack another of the guards from behind, Davos didn't let him do that, instead he pushed forward and with a swing cut into the back of the man's thigh, he screamed out and grasped at the wound before Davos silenced him with an overhead swing that cleaved into the man's collarbone, shattering it and cutting deep into the flesh.

Pulling the blade, Davos felt the man's warm blood spray onto his shirt and face, he didn't mind it though, as suddenly he heard the crossbow once again loose a bolt and watched as it pierced the back of one of his guard's knees, sending him to the ground before one of the attackers jumped on him and began stabbing between his armor with a dagger. Davos rushed forward as the two men screamed, one in agony, the other in rage. With a quick thrust, the attacker was without a working heart, Davos pushed the man off the guard and knelt by him to check, but by the time he opened the man's visor his unmoving grey eyes told Davos that he was already gone. All around him steel on steel, the sounds of men dying in their own puddles of blood, Polskans shouting insults, and Westerosi doing the same, it woke something in Davos, he stood up and moved back over to Rhaenys who had placed herself in a nearby doorway, hugging the wall to remain out of sight of the crossbowmen above on the rooftops. Davos thanked that they were slow with their bolts, and as he watched two of them bounce off the back of one of his guards' back plates he thanked the Goddess they were light crossbows too.

The fighting however was fierce, the shield wall on both sides being forced to slowly inch back, soon they'd be crushed against each other's backs under the sheer weight of the attackers. However even that didn't stop a few more from slipping in between the guards, three more men snuck in, their eyes all on Davos and Rhaenys. They approached slowly, cautiously, Davos wasn't as armored as his guards but he still had more reach than any of them. He pushed away from the doorway, putting himself between them and Rhaenys, he'd die before they'd get anywhere near her. As two approached him directly and a third seemed to circle, a part of Davos thought that that may be the case rather soon. And then, he was charged by the two ragged men in front of him.

He swung widely to keep them both back, to keep them from pushing forward, but one didn't get the message and charged again as soon as the sword passed him. He stabbed at Davos with his long dagger, but Davos parried it aside before sending a cut across his stomach, opening him as his guts fell out in what almost looked like a shower of blood. The man fell screaming in unholy agony, but Davos had no time to end his pain as his compatriot pushed him, his sword pushing for Davos's own torso. The Lord jumped back, narrowly missing the blade that aimed to gut him, he got back into stance and pushed forward towards the other man. He thrust at the man's leg but missed as he parried, trying then to turn the parry into a wide swing for Davos's left arm, Davos parried him and sent a quick cut for his neck…this time he hit. His eyes narrowly missed the spray of blood as it smashed into his face, neck, and upper torso, the victim not even having the chance to gurgle much as he was almost decapitated from the cut if not for his spine.

Davos watched the body fall, his chest heaving from the exertion of fighting, he thought these men insane to keep attacking. They seemed to be falling rather quickly, but their constant assault was tiring the guards and Davos, in a grim way though the attackers always remained fresh and energetic because they didn't live long enough to tire. The walls of guards were now almost touching, Rhaenys and him would soon be crushed in the middle, and then they'd soon be dead after that if the wave of attackers did not recede. Before Davos could think further on that though, his mind suddenly sent a warning to him of the third man who'd penetrated those walls, he turned just in time to be knocked to the ground by the man jumping on him. He lost his grip on his longsword and it skittered across the cobblestone street and away from him, he didn't pay that much mind though, the Lord was too busy grappling with his attacker and trying to keep his dagger from his throat.

The man tried to push the dagger down, he held it like one would an icepick, using all his strength to overcome the exhausted Davos. The Lord for his part held his arm and tried pushing it back up, his other hand trying to grab the side of the man's head so he could push his thumb into the man's brown eyes. They grunted and struggled, Davos even trying to knee his attacker in the groin, doing anything to stop him and that ever-closer blade. Finally, Davos managed to get his thumb into the man's eye, he screamed as Davos pressed into it with all his might, blood began to flow down that thumb and onto Davos's already bloodstained hands and arms. The man pulled his head back, giving himself a temporary reprieve before he suddenly surged towards Davos's hand once more with mouth open, he bit into the side of his hand and caused Davos to now scream out in pain.

He lost his grip on the man's wrist, the dagger came within a hairs breadth of his neck before he reasserted it, but it was too late. The tip began to dig into Davos's flesh, drawing small rivets of blood, soon it would cut deep and Davos would suffocate on his own blood. The man for his part just screamed at him, victory only seconds away, and then…a blade shot out of his open mouth. Blood sprayed over Davos's face once more, some of it getting into his mouth, the bitter metallic taste hitting his tongue. The man's grip on the dagger faltered and failed, the blade falling away from Davos before the body was pulled off of him, looking up he saw Rhaenys's worried face looking down at him and a bloody dagger in her hand.

Her face softened slightly as she saw Davos lock eyes with her and saw his chest rise and fall rapidly from his heavy breathing, Davos struggled to push himself up, his muscles protesting the extra strain but he had to show her he was okay.

"Davos! Easy! You're covered in blood!" Rhaenys called to him as she knelt by him, trying to help ease the strain.

"Most of it…isn't…mine." Davos said in-between heavy breaths, he forced a calming smile as he looked at his love in all this chaos that surrounded them.

Rhaenys gave a small smile back, and helped him to his feet, they considered each other's faces for a few seconds as if to make sure the other was fine. Suddenly, Rhaenys smile disappeared, her mouth opened as if something surprised her and she looked down to her side. Davos followed her gaze and saw in horror what caused her smile to fade, he hadn't even heard the crossbow, but he saw the bolt which had pierced her side and could see the expanding wet red that replaced the red of her dress with the red of blood. The shock of it must've caused her to lose her balance, she started falling backwards before Davos jumped forward and caught her, lowering her to the cobblestone street gently.

"Rhaenys! No, no, no!" Davos shouted, she was staring at the wound still, her hand grasping the shaft in shock, Davos called to her "Rhaenys, look at me, don't look at that!"

She looked up at Davos, her breathing becoming ragged as what just happened processed itself in her mind, he could see the fear in her eyes, "Davos! It hurts!"

"I know it does." Davos replied, taking her hand off the bolt and instead forcing it around the wound, forcing her to put pressure on it as he said, "I know that hurts more but keep pressure on it! Please Rhaenys, look at me, not at that!"

Rhaenys did that, kept looking at Davos with those violet eyes filled with fear and putting pressure on the wound, she asked "Davos…is it okay to be scared?"

Davos nodded quickly, forcing the tears welling up into his eyes to not fall out, "It's ok Rhaenys, we're all scared, even me."

"I don't want you to be scared." Rhaenys said, her own tears starting to stream out, he could tell she was in a lot of pain and as he watched he saw blood continuing to expand through her dress and pass her fingers, the precious fluid beginning to create a small puddle by her side.

"I'm sorry Rhaenys, I can't help it, combat terrifies me…" Davos apologized, holding her free hand tightly while he used his other to push some hair out of her face.

"Then how did you fight like that?" Rhaenys asked softly, "How do you fight so bravely?"

Davos swallowed, he kept a firm grip on her hand and began to stroke the side of her face in a way he hoped comforted her, the whole time smearing some blood upon that previously untouched pale, beautiful, face as he answered, "Because I'm afraid, afraid of dying, afraid of being hurt, and absolutely afraid of losing you, Rhaenys."

She gave a weak smile at that, gave him a weak squeeze of his hand, and said, "I'm not leaving you Davos, I promise."

Davos returned with a sad smile as finally, his tears began to fall, suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. At first Davos reached for his dagger on his lower back, ready to kill whoever it was, but when he saw the head of his guards looking at him he relented as the man shouted at him, "We can breakthrough one of the sides, we have to go now before they reinforce it!"

When the man's eyes settled on Rhaenys though his expression became grim, he didn't like what he saw and knew Davos didn't either, but still Davos ordered in Polskan, "Take the fallen with us, we'll not leave our brothers' bodies behind. I have her, we run as soon as we can!"

The man nodded and gave the orders, Davos turned to Rhaenys and said in Westerosi, "We're getting out of here Rhaenys, I'll get you to the Grand Maester and he'll fix you right up, good as new. Just keep pressure on the wound and just keep looking at me."

Rhaenys nodded before grunting as Davos picked her up in his arms, holding her like a man would his bride, but there was no joy in the task like there would've been had the circumstances been different. That's when he felt something hit his thigh, it felt like a stone or something, but looking behind him, Davos saw only the shield wall and the man holding it. Looking back to the side that was about to break he saw as slowly but surely his guards pushed forward, Davos advanced behind them, holding Rhaenys for dear life. And then it happened, the rout, the surviving attackers on that side of the street broke ranks and tried to run, those in the back of the melee were lucky as they could, the half still facing the guards were cut to bits as they couldn't run away fast enough from the guards. And that's when Davos and his men began to run, they broke contact and ran, it must have been a comical sight in the more demented mind. Watching men in full plate so covered in blood you couldn't even see their sigils if they had any, their weapons and armor dripping red drops behind them, their limbs and bodies aching, each and every man seemed to have a limp and yet they ran from what remained of a group of men in rags with mismatched weaponry.

They ran towards the Red Keep, their attackers giving up the chase after less than a minute, knowing the fight was over. Davos managed to push ahead of his men, he ran as fast as his legs would take him, fear pushing him forward despite the protests of his legs. His men kept pace behind him, even those carrying the bodies of the two fallen guards, it was a testament to their strength of will. By the time Davos saw the outer gate of the Red Keep Rhaeny's eyes had closed, her grip on her wound failed, and her arm hanging limply to her side. Fear settled into Davos's mind, he sprinted even faster, and saw that the gate itself was closed.

"OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE!" Davos shouted to the Black Cloaks manning the wall, he could only imagine what they must've thought at the sight of him covered in blood and charging straight at them.

The gate remained closed, Davos had to slow his pace and look up at the men on the wall who aimed crossbows at him, he had no time for this and shouted, "OPEN THE FUCKING GATE! YOUR PRINCESS IS SHOT!"

The silver hair must of gave it away for the gate captain as he looked back from the wall to unseen souls and shouted "OPEN THE GATE! GET THE MAESTER! GET THE PRINCE AND THE QUEEN! THE PRINCESS IS SHOT!"

The gate opened and Davos forced his way past it once the hole was big enough for Rhaenys and him, he sprinted again into the outer yard and towards the Red Keep itself, he could hear one of his men tell the gate captain to close the gate once the last of them entered…but he paid that no mind. All he could think about was Rhaenys, how she was dying in his arms and he could do nothing about it but run, run to someone who could. Ahead he could see commotion, and then he saw Ixidor as he ran past him at the second gate to the Middle Bailey, ahead he saw the Queen being led by a Black Cloak captain and the Grand Maester. The Queen's look must of reflected Davos's well, it was a look of sheer terror as she saw a blood-soaked Davos carrying her granddaughter in his arms.

"Davos! What happened!? Rhaenys! OH GODS!" She screamed as she saw the bolt in her granddaughter.

Davos stopped in front of the Grand Maester and paid the Queen no mind as he demanded, "She's fading fast Maester, get everyone and everything you need, tell me where to take her and save her!"

The Maester looked down at her in shock and started to stutter, "O-oh m-my…t-that's-"

Davos interrupted the man as he shouted, "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND MOVE! TELL ME WHERE TO TAKE HER!"

"F-follow me." The man said as he recoiled back at the outburst before turning for the Red Keep and moving at as fast a jog as the old man could muster, meanwhile he seemed to get into a more stable mindset as he barked at a Black Cloak to grab several people he knew by name.

Less than a minute later they were in his chambers, where a separate room with several long wooden tables stood, waiting for patients. Davos lay Rhaenys gently on one of those tables as the Maester brought over several surgery tools, the people he'd called for showed up then along with the Queen, Ixidor, and his men who followed behind and out of the way. One of those medics the Maester had called for was a young woman who pulled Davos away from the table, he thought so that they could have room but when she began to take scissors to his trousers he pushed her away.

She looked at him in confusion and Davos said, "Help your Princess! I'm fine!"

The Grand Maester looked over to him at the outburst and said, "You have an arrow in your leg. Let her help you."

Davos looked down and sure enough a crossbow bolt was in his leg, right where he'd thought he'd been hit with a rock, it stuck out of him halfway and blood slowly seeped out from the wound but when the woman came over to continue her work he pointed to Rhaneys and said "Save her first, then worry about me. That's an order from a Lord."

The woman shook her head and went over to the table, Davos watched numbly as they cut around Rhaeny's dress to begin working on removing the bolt, he was somewhat glad she was unconscious in that instant, the poking and prodding of sharp objects around the wound looked extremely painful. As his heart began to return from it's extremely heavy pace Davos felt the pain in his leg grow, something about battle had kept him from feeling it until now, the bolt stung like hell and burned as if the tip was molten. Davos looked down at it in concern, looked at the blood coming out of him and suddenly was feeling very much like he was about to pass out. That wasn't normal for him, he hadn't lost that much blood, there wasn't even a proper puddle around his leg, but still he felt his body failing him as numbness began to work its way up from his leg.

A sudden realization hit him and he looked over to the Maester and called, "Get my grandmother…you're going to need her!"

The Maester looked up and Davos could see the brief look of concern as he saw how unsteady Davos was on his feet, "My Lord, sit down, we'll grab her when we can, what is wrong?"

"Poison." Davos said in almost a whisper before suddenly his world went black as the numbness hit his head, he never even felt the cold hard floor as it rose up to meet him.

 **Several Hours Later (Arya Baratheon) …**

The room was quiet save the wheezing breaths from some of the Baratheon guards in their forced sleeps, the Maester had to bring more tables in for all the wounded men-at-arms, but now only a few remained as he'd been able to dismiss most of them aside from those with the most serious wounds. Arya stood over the bare-chested form of her grandson, she couldn't tear her eyes off the brand on his chest, the cruel caricature of their Family's sigil. The Queen had seemed saddened by the marking when she'd seen it earlier, the Prince didn't even take the time to look, Arya didn't think on that though. She couldn't, instead she focused on the slow breathing of her Grandson as his body fought the poison within him. The door to the room was opened and closed quietly and Arya supposed it was the Maester coming to check on the patients and their guests.

Arya listened as the Queen told the Maester, "She has a fever, is that normal?"

"It is." Arya answered for him, turning to face the Queen, Maester, and the Prince as they clustered around the table with Princess Rhaenys, the former Faceless Man approached them as she explained, "The poison on the bolts is a cheap and easy to make one called 'The Shadow's Kiss', originally made in Flea Bottom for the poor-man's assassin. Still, it's very effective, without immediate treatment it's mostly fatal…mostly. However, it's cure isn't foolproof either, it creates a fever in those whose bodies can still fight the poison. If she didn't have a fever by now then I'd start making funeral arrangements, but now that she does…well she'll either be cured or she'll burn to death with the fever. Hence why they need the Milk of the Poppy to stay asleep."

The Queen looked worried at that and asked, "There was no other way?"

Arya shook her head and replied, "No, there isn't, just be happy she has the fever for now."

"Does Davos have one?" The Prince asked suddenly, looking over to the Lord.

Arya just shook her head and turned to go back to her grandson, however the Prince wasn't done as he then asked, "Do you know what he was doing with Rhaenys in the city?"

"Did she own the dagger she came in with before?" Arya asked, not looking over to him as she focused once again on the brand as it rose and fell on Davos's chest.

"No." Daenerys answered this time, before asking, "Do you think he bought it for her? It looked too pretty for one of the assassins' blades."

"Yes." Arya answered before saying, "Do you see the fading bruises on her stomach and back?"

The Queen didn't answer but the Prince did, "I do…are you insinuating that he's been beating her?"

Arya turned very fast at that and shot daggers at Ixidor, hissing out, "No, I'm saying you beat her so he bought her a dagger to defend herself with, you incestuous little bastard."

The Prince took a deep breath as he returned his own steely gaze and said, "I am your Prince, you will speak to me with respect."

"Anyone who has to remind people that they're the Prince doesn't deserve the title." Arya shot back, adding in, "You're lucky I'm not your grandmother or I'd have drowned you in the Blackwater years ago."

"Stop it. Both of you!" The Queen demanded harshly before breathing and saying far more calmly, "We can accuse each other of wrongdoings later, and Ixidor, you and I will talk about this privately. For the time being though, let us be respectful and just pray to our Gods that our loved ones survive."

Arya turned back for Davos, she laid her old head on his chest to listen to his heat beat slowly before whispering, "Not today."

 **Hours Later, That Night (Davos Baratheon) …**

Brown eyes stared into his soul, a crazed man lay atop him with a dagger as the two fought like wild animals to end the other. Suddenly the hand that had been pushing the man's eye in felt his teeth and Davos lost his grip on the dagger-wielding wrist. The Dagger fell and this time he didn't react quick enough, the dagger pierced his throat and he could feel his blood begin to choke him. The nightmare didn't end there though, he watched the man get off him, watched him turn and go towards Rhaenys, Davos tried to scream, tried to yell at her to run…but all that came was a gurgle. He watched the man pin her wrists to the wall, watched him start cutting her dress, then watched as she kneed him before grabbing for the dagger under her dress. And then Davos's world crashed as the man grabbed her and decided to just stab her over and over and over again in the stomach, he watched her fall to the ground in a heap, watched as blood poured out of her wounds, watched as she looked over to him and reached for him.

He couldn't reach back, he tried so hard but he couldn't, and so he watched in horror as the light faded from her violet eyes, her hand stretched out to him going limp as she died in front of him. The darkness then came for Davos, encompassing him fully, suffocating him worse than his own blood.

"Rhaenys!" Davos called out as he shot up on the table, he was burning, his body on fire and sweat pouring all over him.

He looked around the room and saw some of his men on tables still asleep and resting from their wounds, he saw his grandmother sitting in a chair nearby, her hung head indicating she'd fallen asleep. Then he spotted her, Rhaenys, she was covered with a blanket to protect her modesty…a similar one around Davos's own private area as well now that he noticed. He saw her chest rise and fall slowly, saw the sweat on her face reflect the pale moonlight that came through the only window in the room to fall upon her, and he calmed slightly at the sight.

"Funny that you wake up and my sister's name is the first thing you utter." A voice that caused Davos's already boiling blood to boil hotter said.

He looked past Rhaenys and saw a sleeping Daenerys on her own chair and the Prince standing nearby, Davos looked at the man and his eyes gave everything away, "You ordered the attack."

Ixidor seemed to measure Davos a few moments before looking to make sure everyone else was asleep before coming over to him, setting a chair down next to his table and sitting down as the Valyrian replied, "I did. Though I did not ask for them to harm my sister, that trap was set for you, not her."

"Good." Davos said, Ixidor looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"I'll admit, that's the first time a man has said that when I've told them I'm trying to kill him." Ixidor replied.

"It's good because you're only trying to kill me." Davos replied, the burning sensation throughout his body making his mind demand he go back to sleep, to rest but he pushed on "Because if Rhaenys dies, especially right now, then I'll take that sword I gave you, gut you like a fish, and hang you with your own bloody guts."

Ixidor breathed at that and licked his lips before asking, "You really care that much about her?"

"She's the only thing I care about now. At first I wanted to kill you to preserve your Grandmother's legacy…now I just want to kill you so you stop hurting her." Davos answered, rubbing sweat off his forehead before it fell into his eyes.

Ixidor chuckled at that and said, "So you'll kill me if she lives and you'll kill me if she dies…you don't give me much of a choice in what I should do with you Lord Baratheon."

"Sure, you do…either I kill you quickly and mercifully, or I kill you so slowly you'll thank me when I finally end your pathetic excuse for a life." Davos promised.

Ixidor smirked and took out a dagger, putting it before Davos and goading him, "Go ahead then, kill your Crown Prince, kill me-"

Ixidor didn't even finish the sentence when he had to look down at his left shoulder in shock at the dagger which was lodged in it, looking between that and Davos who was now clutching his side in pain from the sudden attack, Ixidor's mouth curled into a cruel smile as he said, "You missed."

"Fucking…realize…that…" Davos said between pained breaths before asking, "Why…aren't…you screaming…bloody…hells?"

Ixidor pulled the dagger from his shoulder, and with a smirk replied, "I don't feel pain, never have ever since I was born, and never will. So, make your threats Lord Davos, my death doesn't scare me, but I know someone's death scares you."

With that Ixidor got up, grabbed a clean cloth, pressed it to his shoulder and walked out the room and into the night. Davos watched him leave, unable to understand what just happened as darkness once more took him over.

 **/**

 **Author's Note: Welp, there's your action and a cliffhanger in terms of Rhaenys, feel free to let me know what you think her fate should be…doesn't change the story but it's nice to have feedback. Also for those of you who are more medically inclined, Ixidor has what we would call Congenital insensitivity to pain (CIP), with him being unable to even perceive it rather than just not having stimuli for how to react to it. I felt it helped play into his character, a character that doesn't need to fear for his own physical safety, and as such is less able to emphasize with others over their own pain. It makes what he does much easier for the character, especially considering we're going to be getting a better look into his mind as this story goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bound by Love

**Chapter 6: Bound by Love**

 **Two Days Since Last Chapter (Arya Baratheon) …**

Arya watched as Davos's chest rose and fell slowly in his sleep, it was midday but she'd never dream of waking her Grandson, he needed all the rest he could get. Looking over to the table holding the Princess, Arya frowned, she'd been doing better in terms of her recovery. The fever had gone down significantly, her wound was healing nicely, and she'd woken a few times if only for a few minutes and in extreme disorientation. Still, she would live and have a scar to show for it, but Davos…he wasn't so lucky. Tears threatened to fall from Arya's eyes as she turned her attention back to Davos, his fever hadn't gone down, his wound was healing quickly, but that didn't seem to have helped him at all.

If the fever didn't go down soon, Arya knew it would get worse, and then it would kill him. Her only grandson, laying on his possible deathbed, and there was nothing more that Arya could do. The door to the room opened and closed quietly, tearing Arya from her dark, brooding thoughts as she listened to the light footsteps that followed. When they stopped by where Rhaenys was Arya knew it was the Queen, the fact that she was alone was curious, typically Ixidor had followed her if only to watch over his sister. He'd been avoiding coming here for the past few days though, his left arm seeming stiff whenever he walked in, Arya hadn't inquired but thought he might have hurt it while beating something to deal with his anger…he seemed the type of man to do that. However even these thoughts did not last long as she heard those footsteps again, this time coming closer rather than going back towards the door.

The two women stood there in silence, Arya's eyes never leaving her grandson, the Queen holding her tongue for several minutes until finally she spoke lowly and carefully as if in the presence of a dangerous beast, "I talked to Ixidor about Rhaenys…he admitted to 'disciplining' her."

"Are you surprised?" Arya asked her once friend.

The two of them had a complicated history, the Queen having married her bastard brother who turned out to actually be her Targaryen cousin out of love, and then falling into despair for several years after he defeated the Night King and forced the Army of the Dead back north of the wall after the creation of a treaty between their Realms. Arya had been too busy making her own family to help her kin by marriage, and to this day she regretted it, knowing what it had led the Queen to do. Arya didn't have evidence that her neglect led to this chain of events, this sudden shift in the Queen's behavior and goals, but she knew it in her gut…and she'd learned a long time ago thanks to a certain Hound to trust her gut.

After several seconds of tense silence Daenerys finally answered, "Davos once said that it was strange how I defended Ixidor, he drew the comparison of him to Viserys, the only brother I knew…who traded me like a broodmare for an army."

"The stories you told of him, his viciousness matches, but Ixidor isn't weak like Viserys…he won't die like him…on his knees before stronger men." Arya replied before adding, "Davos was right to question your judgement."

"Perhaps." The Queen said softly, almost hesitantly.

"But?" Arya pushed, knowing she had more on her mind.

"He's my Grandson, the only chance for my Family to have a future, the same as Davos is to you." Daenerys replied.

"That isn't true, you still have Rhaenys, she's smart, kind, and gentle. A good woman, who could with the proper teaching, become a lot like you." Arya countered.

"And what am I?" Daenerys questioned rhetorically before answering, "A weak and ineffective monarch who holds power only because of the very large Dragon I have. The Lords don't love me, the smallfolk care not for the games we play above them so long as the winters are mild and the Realm is at peace, my policies have stalled and the wheel has proven stronger than I imagined."

"So? That's it? You're going to just give up?" Arya questioned before shooting back, "Jon didn't fall in love with a woman who gave up on doing the right thing."

"Don't." Daenerys warned hotly.

"Don't what? Bring up my brother? The world may know him as 'Aegon Targaryen' but he was and always will be Jon Snow to me, and he's Jon Snow because I grew up with him, I knew him better than most and I loved him like a brother. What do you think he'd say if he wasn't on the other side of the Wall right now?" Arya questioned.

Daenerys looked down in shame, it was becoming far too common for her lately as she found herself being questioned by the ever-honorable Davos, at first, she thought she'd taught him to be too strong headed. Now she was beginning to realize that his Grandmother had something to do with his stubborn dedication and sense of righteousness too.

She lifted her head up before saying, "He'd understand, I think, he knows better than any of us how important it is that we keep the balance between Fire and Ice alive."

"Ixidor will not do that." Arya stated simply, as if it was common knowledge.

"He will because he has the Blood of the Dragon, just like his Father, and just like his Father's Father." Daenerys countered.

Arya turned her eyes from Davos at that, studying the Queen's expression for some time before coming to a realization, "Rhaegar wasn't a bastard, he was Jon's son…you never meant for Davos to become King."

Daenerys shook her head, and with a sigh admitted, "It was to be Rhaegar's place, but when he was murdered…when his two young children disappeared from the face of Essos…I had to find someone to replace him that might have had some sort of Dragon Blood left. House Baratheon was formed by the bastard brother of Aegon the Conqueror, your Grandson may not look it, but he has Valyrian blood in his veins. I had hoped to risk him being enough to be my heir, but when Ixidor and his Sister came to Westeros, and with Davos believed dead…I had no other choice but to go with purer Dragon's Blood. I've lied to Davos about this, told him I did it because I needed to make up for Rhaegar, but truly it's far more complicated than that…you and I both know what's at stake should the balance be disturbed and the White Walkers woken from their slumber."

"Why?" Arya asked, "Why hide Jon's son far away from Westeros? Why hide your heir from his country?"

"I had to protect him, keep him from scheming Lords and their silver-tongued lies, protect him from the Game until he was ready to be revealed to the world. When he returned to his home, much like how I did so many years ago, he would be ready to finish what I cannot…breaking the wheel." Daenerys answered before adding, "Instead of protecting him though, I made him weak and vulnerable, a target for an assassin's blade. To this day, I still don't know who wanted him dead, or who did the deed."

"If you still wish to break the wheel, then why choose Ixidor?" Arya asked, adding, "From what I've heard that's not his intentions."

Daenerys shook her head at that and replied, "He desires something similar, he sees problems I do not, sees new ways to approach such a thing…ways that the Lords of Westeros would not approve of…but which might just accomplish what I cannot. He'll break the wheel, but I'm uncertain of what he'll create in its stead."

"Davos doesn't seem to like what he'll make either." Arya pointed out, "Neither does Rhaenys."

Daenerys shot her eyes over to her granddaughter before looking back to her cousin-by-marriage, "How would you know?"

"Don't play the fool, you've never been one, don't start now." Arya chastised.

With a sigh the Queen answered, "Davos…he loves her."

"He does," Arya confirmed before adding, "She loves him too."

"I'm well aware." The Queen stated with a slight hint of annoyance at that fact before saying, "She needs to marry Ixidor, even if she doesn't realize why. House Targaryen must not lose the Blood of the Dragon."

"Did you not just state that Davos holds Valyrian blood in his veins?" Arya questioned rhetorically, adding "Would they not make children with Dragon's Blood?"

"Not as surely as if she was to marry someone with proven Dragon's Blood. Do not forget that my family lost it for centuries before I came along, the bloodline must remain pure, otherwise we play with fire…and playing with fire will burn millions if we're wrong." Daenerys answered, she wondered if she should've been as straightforward and honest with Davos as she was with his Grandmother, but a part of her knew it was best these secrets be held for as long as possible between those who knew the truth of how the Long Night ended.

"So, you condemn your own blood to a life of misery in order to fulfill her duty she'd never known she had? Just because you don't want to take the chance that her children won't hold Dragon's Blood? Duty is important, aye, but there has to be a line Daenerys…even Jon knew that when he turned his back on the Night's Watch." Arya countered before adding, "And he proved it again when he married you for Love…not Duty."

"We still both made sacrifices for Duty." Daenerys countered, pointing out "I lost two of my children, he lost his life, Rhaenys's sacrifice of marrying her brother pales in comparison."

"Those were sacrifices you both consented to, you both volunteered for, Rhaenys never had a choice." Arya parried, their conversation turning more into a dance of sword-like tongues.

"And what were our choices? Be selfish and watch the whole world die; or sacrifice everything we held dear to save it…not much of a choice." Daenerys pointed out, she turned from Davos and now looked at Arya with fire in her eyes, this was not a dance she wanted.

"You still had the choice, just like Cersei did, but unlike her you chose to sacrifice while she chose to be selfish…in the end her choice killed her when her little brother's fingers wrapped around her throat." Arya stated calmly, she kept her eyes on Davos, unfazed by the sudden movement from the Queen to her side.

The Queen sighed, remembering one of Tyrion's most important lessons as she asked, "What do you want, Arya?"

That got the assassin's attention, she turned her head to look at the Queen and studied her unreadable expression before answering, "I want my Grandson to live, to survive the poison that runs through his veins because he worked his heart too hard trying to save your granddaughter, the woman he loves. I want to see him happy, to see him take his vows with her, to see them raise a family of their own. I want to see him prove you wrong, to show you that you were right to put your trust in him, I want to see him and Rhaenys rule this Realm. I want Ixidor to go away, to leave this land before he does more damage, to see him be forgotten by history's books. And I want to see Argella rule the Stormlands, to watch her brilliant mind at work as she keeps the peace and helps her people, to see her happy as she does what she loves. Does that answer your question, your Grace? Does that tell you what you need to know, did it make me an open book for you to read?"

Daenerys sighed before admitting, "You'll never be an open book, you never were, and so I know to appreciate such openness from you. But I can't give you what you want."

"I know…only one man's ever been able to give me what I wanted, everything else I've always taken it myself." Arya stated firmly.

"So, that's it? We're to be enemies?" Daenerys sighed.

"We don't need to be, the lines are being drawn Daenerys, don't get caught in the middle." With that Arya turned back to Davos, the room falling into a tense silence before the sound of soft footsteps moved away from Arya and to the door, leaving her to her thoughts again.

 **Two Days Later (Arya Baratheon) …**

She ran a damp cloth over her grandson's forehead, his fever was finally going down but he was still far too hot, still cooking in his own body. On the other side of the table Rhaenys sat on a wooden chair while in a simple violet nightgown as she held Davos's hand, she'd gotten better enough to move about the room but the Maester had wisely decided not to let her leave until she was fully back to normal. Arya knew from earlier conversations with her that her side still hurt her greatly, and that while her fever was almost completely gone the effects of it weren't, so the fact that she'd spent all her energy ever since she'd woken up to be by Davos's side did not go unnoticed by the former assassin.

"You should rest more Princess, you've been by his side all day." Arya suggested as she took the damp cloth and put it back into a small bucket with cool water.

"I won't rest, not while he's like this…not when he's still fighting." Rhaenys replied, she gave his hand a light squeeze that he wouldn't have felt.

"If you don't rest your condition could worsen and when he wakes up the first thing on his mind will be you, if you're not well when he wakes, well he'll worry himself back into sickness." Arya said with a small frown.

Rhaenys sighed at that and got up from her chair, a little unsteady after having not walked much in the last few days, but she pulled herself up to the table next to Davos's and looked over to him, saying offhandedly, "He looks peaceful at least."

"He does." Arya confirmed, looking to her grandson's face.

There was silence for several minutes before Rhaenys asked, "What happened to his parents? He said they died when he was young."

Arya looked over to the girl and nodded before saying, "They died much like his Great Grandfather's parents, at sea. They'd set sail to Bravos to meet with the Iron Bank about a loan to build up the infrastructure in the Stormlands, they never made it. His father was my only child, it was devastating. He was still young, his wife pregnant with her third child, and just like that they were gone from our lives. Davos was only seven when it happened, his sister even younger at five, they both took it hard though the wounds healed with time."

"And then the Queen had Davos come to King's Landing?" Rhaenys asked.

"Yes, he was eight when that happened, she named him her heir…finally breaking her silence on that question that had hung over her head for fifty years. But with that privilege came the cost of his education by her and Lord Tyrion here at the Red Keep. They taught him much, but he still kept some of what I and his father taught him, he and Argella both have my stubbornness I'm afraid." Arya admitted, a light smile coming to her face at the thought of her granddaughter, "I took charge of caring for Argella, while ruling the Stormlands in her stead until she came to the age of majority, she's a sharp mind…you'll like her when you two finally meet."

"I hope so…I'd hate to disappoint Davos's kin." Rhaenys said, the last part nearly a whisper.

"You won't." Arya replied firmly, explaining, "The fact that Davos loves you is enough proof that you're no disappointment. He's a good man, and he'd only ever want a good woman by his side."

"He may be biased in his thinking on me though…" Rhaenys mentioned.

"How so?" Arya asked somewhat humorously.

"Because I'm the one who freed him three years ago from bondage." Rhaenys answered lowly, before wondering aloud, "I'm afraid I'm forcing my own feelings onto him, a man who told me he owed me his life…what if I've pushed him to this? It's all happened so suddenly, in less than a month, that's not how love works…does it?"

Arya was silent for nearly a minute as she studied the girl, something Davos had said to her clicking, he'd said he'd broken a promise to her in order to save her from the conspirators…what else could've saved her but that?

"There are three kinds of love." Arya said then, leaving the first part to be worked about in the back of her mind before then saying, "The kind that comes with time, sacrifice, and children, which burns slow but sure and lasts a lifetime…and the kind that comes as a raging fire of passion but burns away quickly. You two are trapped in the blaze of the latter...but it can lead to the third kind of love. A kind that burns like dragonfire and lasts a lifetime like it, the kind that takes two souls and makes them one, it can only be made though with the burning inferno that you two are in now. I know this, because that was how I and Davos's Grandfather loved each other, and it was wonderful while it lasted. I know that your love for him is true Rhaenys, and he's told me of his love for you, whatever you did for him did not force his love…love cannot be forced, but it can be gained by our actions. What you did, what you are…what you can be, these have won you his love Rhaenys, now you must work to keep it and forge it together into something that will last."

Rhaenys looked at Arya and gave her a small smile, whispering, "Thank you."

Arya smiled back before getting up and saying, "You are very welcome…now rest, I'm going to go get you something to eat when you wake, you'll need both to get stronger."

With that, Arya turned and made her way to the door to the chamber, giving one last look to both Rhaenys and Davos before closing the door behind her.

 **One Week Later (Davos Baratheon) …**

He was able to walk out of that damned room at last, being stuck on a wooden table for the better part of a week had nearly made Davos insane, if it wasn't for the near constant presence of both his grandmother and Rhaenys to keep him company he may very well have. However, as he walked out of the Grand Maester's chambers he had to raise his arm to protect himself from the harsh sunlight that assaulted his eyes, as his eyes adjusted to the brighter conditions he saw something that caused a small smirk to form on his lips. Standing there in an elegant yellow and black gown was Rhaenys who seemed to be forcing herself not to run over to him at the moment and maintain her regal façade. He took the strides necessary to close the distance before stopping at arm's length before her, he wanted to embrace her, to kiss her, to show her his affection…but that would have to wait for a more private moment, as they stood in the Middle Bailey he could already feel dozens of eyes on him.

"Princess Rhaenys, I see you've decided to greet me on my return from the dead." Davos opened with a joke and short bow, when Rhaenys first came to visit him after his awakening in that Gods-forsaken room she had made the mention that many of the Lords and Ladies in the city had thought he would soon die because of how slow his recovery had gone, she had been so angry at their lack of faith and it had made Davos laugh at the time.

Rhaenys gave a small chuckle before responding, "Aye, I have Lord Davos, it is the least I can do for the man who saved my life."

"And to do it in those colors, I appreciate the solidarity." Davos replied with a smirk, a dangerous look grew in Rhaenys's playful as she returned it, he could tell she was happy to see him holding his own again.

"It's of no burden on myself, I'm grateful, truly to have been by your side when those vicious assassins attacked." Rhaenys replied, she gave him a warm smile before then saying, "However I'm afraid that even now I cannot have you resting, if you don't mind I'd like to escort you to your chambers, you have some visitors waiting for you there."

Davos raised an eye at that, that was unexpected news, he hadn't planned to meet with anyone today, "Very well Princess, thank you kindly for the honor."

With that Rhaenys turned and motioned for him to follow as she made her way for the Keep, the two lovers walked side-by-side but kept silent the entire way, too many ears…too many eyes. When they finally arrived to Davos's quarters he greeted the two guards by his door, he'd have to do proper greetings with the survivors later, but for now he had visitors to attend to. When he entered his chambers with Rhaenys right behind him, he immediately noticed his Grandmother sitting at his usual position behind his desk, however in the two seats in front of it were Lords Hightower and Dayne. The two Lords turned in their seats to look at Davos and Rhaenys as they entered, Davos restrained himself from raising an eyebrow at their presence in his chambers, instead walking over to the Lords with Rhaenys by his side.

"My Lords, what do I owe this surprise visit?" Davos asked politely.

The two Lords exchanged a look before Lord Hightower cleared his throat and explained, "My Prince, I'm afraid to say that there are some rather…compromising rumors surrounding you, the biggest one being that you are both an apostate and a heathen. Some of our more superstitious Lords such as the Northerners feel it to be a bad omen to back a man with a foreign Goddess. Beyond that, it's caused a few Lords to pull support for you…it's only been exacerbated by the rumor that you and the Princess here are having an extramarital affair."

Davos sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance before answering, "I am indeed both an apostate and heathen to the Faith of the Seven, I worship a foreign Goddess that is true, but rest assured that both the Old and New Gods will always have their place in Westeros so long as I have a say…I am not Stannis Baratheon and no Red Witch whispers lies in my ears. As for the affair part…that is not true, neither of us have compromised our honors, we are waiting to marry."

Lord Dayne raised an eyebrow at that, unlike Lord Hightower he was not as old and so he still retained a younger hair-color of raven black with blue eyes almost indigo in color, his face showed no wrinkles from age unlike the Lord Hightower, he must've been only in his thirties compared the Hightower who had to be at least fifty years of age.

When he spoke his Dornish accent clung heavy as he added, "The Princess here is promised to her brother, how do you intend to marry a woman already promised to another? Not to mention, your closeness to her is causing us much trouble in convincing our bannermen to support your claim to the Throne, they don't want a Mad Targaryen anywhere near the Iron Throne."

Davos took a calming breath and said in an even tone, "We will marry before Ixidor can force her to say vows to him, under both my Goddess and her Seven, if you'd like you may join as witnesses as our planned wedding was already set back by that dastardly attack."

The Lord Hightower made to say something before Davos cut him off and said in a far harsher tone, "As your future Prince, you will respect your Princess and future Queen, I will not tolerate any insinuation that Rhaenys is Mad…that is a fallacy created by Ixidor himself and you both know it. Should any of your bannermen have an issue with her they can meet with me, and I can personally put them in their place if you two cannot do so yourselves."

It was a mild insult, but Davos knew that the Lords of Westeros were fickle beings, a good show of authority was needed every once in a while. However, at his words he could practically feel Rhaenys's eyes burning into the side of his skull as she watched him stand up for her, why she would do that, Davos wasn't certain but he was certain she'd tell him that and more when they were alone again.

Lord Hightower now spoke once more, "With all due respect my Prince…we cannot advise that you go through with this marriage, the Lords of Westeros have been quite clear that we do not want continued Targaryen Rule…to marry her would drive away key Lords. It would be much wiser if-"

Davos interrupted him and continued harshly, "Wiser if I were to marry one of your daughters Lord Hightower? Or perhaps you meant one of Lord Dayne's daughters? Using their lives to gain some feeble hold onto the throne…a disgusting tactic."

At that Lord Hightower stood up, his grey bearded face turning red at the insults, "Listen boy, do not insult us with such accusations, it is custom to use marriages to strengthen alliances between Houses. You cannot take the Iron Throne without our help!"

Before Davos could reply, Rhaenys stepped forward and said suddenly, "But he does need me to take it as well."

At that both the Lords looked to her before Lord Dayne asked, "And why does he need you?"

"Because, while the Lords of Westeros may not love us Targaryens, but the Smallfolk do. After all, Davos's name alone brings only the memories of the Usurper, a man so incompetent that his rule resulted in the War of the Five Kings, crippling debt to foreign lenders, and a Realm that was not prepared or united for the Second Long Night. However, these last fifty years under House Targaryen have been some of the best years for the Smallfolk, the winters last only a few months a year now, and we have been at Peace at home for the last five decades…the Smallfolk do not care about your Lordly games but only so long as they do not suffer because of them. Without the Smallfolk backing your rebellion you will have no farmers to harvest food for your armies, and no conscripts to fill them, you may even be subject to revolts by them should they find your treason against the Queen to be too much to bear." Rhaenys explained, taking a breath to calm herself before then saying evenly, "But with me, Davos gets the Targaryen name, he gets a woman who can say that Ixidor will hurt the Smallfolk with his own power games…and finally Davos gets a woman who has both the right name, the right claim, and the right promise to the Smallfolk to ensure their loyalty in the rebellion."

The two Lords exchanged looks at that, Davos looked over to Rhaenys himself in surprise, perhaps he underestimated her skill at politics…especially as Lord Dayne seemed to sigh before saying, "That might be enough to convince my bannermen to continue their support…but he would have to be the one to take the Throne, not you my Princess…we need the Lords as much as we do the Smallfolk."

Davos was about to argue, to say they'd rule as equals, but Rhaenys beat him to it as she said, "Of course, that is a fair enough demand, I can do more than enough good as the Queen without sitting on the Throne."

Lord Hightower didn't seem happy enough as he then said, "You'd still have too much power, the Lords of the Reach do not want a Targaryen in the Red Keep anymore, they want you gone and think you were chosen by the Gods to be Mad. I don't know if that's true, nor is it my right to pry, but I will have a hard time convincing them that you don't rule simply by whispering in Davos's ear…his declaration of Love for you has made the more superstitious Lords once again more cautious…some claim you to have seduced him and use him as a puppet in this Game."

"That is your problem, My Lord, you must convince your men to trust you as you place your trust in me." Davos pointed out, hostility evident in his voice at the insinuations.

"However," The Lord continued, ignoring Davos's last statement before adding, "The original reason for those superstitious Lords' uncertainty with you, that being your new faith, may also provide a solution that you may find to your liking."

"And how will my faith provide an answer to our problems?" Davos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The rumors say you can take up to twelve wives…is that true?" Lord Hightower asked.

Davos knew where this was going, and wanted no part in it, "I can, but I will not do so, the followers of the New Gods see polygamy as a mortal sin and I will not force the Church to marry me to multiple women…that would only make my favor with those Lords who keep the New Gods to become even worse."

Lord Hightower interjected, "That is not what I'd want either…but your Goddess permits those marriages. Marry the Princess with a Septon's blessing but marry my youngest daughter Desmera under only your Goddess to show you are loyal to our cause, if need be I'm sure Lord Dayne has a daughter he can marry to you to calm the Dornish down."

At that Lord Dayne said, "My Oldest, Ashara Dayne, she's old enough to marry and bed…I can assure you my Prince that a marriage with her will keep my Bannermen much calmer."

Davos shook his head and moved to speak, "No. I will marry Rhaenys and Rhaenys alone, I will not force a woman to marry me for politics."

"Then you won't be married to me long, Davos." Rhaenys shot back, that was a surprise, all eyes turned to look at her as she backed the Lords now.

Davos looked at her and wanted to argue there and then but realized he had two Lords and his Grandmother watching, and so he turned to them and asked, "If you'd be so kind as to give me a few moments with the Princess, I'd like to discuss this disagreement quietly with her."

Arya was impassive as she'd been this whole meeting, while the two Lords held amused looks in their eyes as Davos held Rhaenys's hand and led her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them before whispering with clear annoyance, "What was that?"

Rhaenys bit her lip before answering, "Telling you the truth. We need the Lords, I don't know about the Smallfolk, they might follow me or they might follow Ixidor depending on whose story they choose to believe…I only said that because it's a better reason to give people than that we love each other…Lords hate love because-"

Davos interrupted Rhaenys as he finished the often-stated quote, "Love is the death of duty."

Rhaenys nodded before saying, "If you and I are to be together, if we're to get rid of my brother, and rule the Seven Kingdoms together we need the Lords to back us…we need their banners because your army is not enough."

Davos sighed before noting, "You're better at politics than I gave you credit."

Rhaenys gave a sad smirk at that before explaining, "I haven't had too much time to show you my skills at them, you'd be surprised, when it's not Ixidor and when you're nearby I've got the confidence to say what needs to be said."

Davos leaned down and kissed Rhaenys forehead lightly before saying, "Love, Duty, and Peace."

Rhaenys cocked her head at that and asked, "What's that?"

"Love, Duty, and Peace," Davos repeated before explaining, "Those are the three reasons you may marry someone, the Goddess married twelve women and twelve men for all three of those reasons for each of them…but the greatest reason of them all is the first…love. I promised to marry for Love, and considering your situation, it wouldn't be fair if I forced two young women to forfeit their own lives married to me so they can advance their families' political power…I can't force them to marry a man they don't love."

Rhaenys reached up and cupped Davos's face in both her hands, looking up into his sapphire-blue eyes with her violet ones as she thought back on what Arya had told her when she was still recovering a week ago, "They'll come to love you, it'll be slow, but with children and sacrifice they'll come to love you Davos much like I have, and you will return that love in kind because you are a gentle man with a gentle heart."

"I don't want to love anyone but you." Davos argued weakly.

Rhaenys gave a small, sad, smile before saying, "And I want to love only you, but the fates have cast us our cards, if we'd like to love each other at all we'll both have to sacrifice…this will have to be one of yours."

Davos nodded and leaned down, Rhaenys coming up, the two meeting in the middle as they kissed slowly and with tender care. Davos hated to admit it, but Rhaenys was right, he didn't have much choice here. He could alienate the Lords, lose their support, and be weak and defenseless when Ixidor came to deal the killing blow…leaving Rhaenys and his family at his mercy. Or he could break his own morals and marry two women who he didn't even know, who didn't know him, and who's own desires, loves, and emotions would be put aside for cold, hard, politics…but at least their loses would give him and Rhaenys a chance to be happy and rule together at the cost of those two women's own happiness.

Breaking the kiss, Davos looked into his Lover's eyes and knew what he had to do, turning to the door he opened it and led Rhaenys out, the two locking eyes with the two Lords as Davos said, "I'll do it."

 **Two Days Later (Davos Baratheon) …**

Tonight, was to be a special night, high above Davos the stars and moon shone down upon him as he walked the Godswood. The marriage between Ixidor and Rhaenys was to take place in a little over a month, but tonight, tonight Rhaenys would wed a different man…she would marry Davos. The thought both scared and excited the young Lord of only one and twenty, after all this move was a very dangerous gamble…especially considering what it would allow to happen in a month. The thought caused Davos to frown momentarily, it wasn't going to be a particularly honorable move, but it would be violent and it would be surprising...both of which would be needed if the plot was to succeed. With a shake of his head Davos banished the thoughts from his mind, there would be plenty of time to think on it later after tonight, and when Ixidor was dead and a Great Council called…there would be then be time to reflect.

Looking up Davos caught glimpses of the full moon above him, shining down through the blood-red leaves of the Weirwood tree of the Godswood, he smiled lightly at it, a full moon on a man's wedding night was supposed to be a good omen for the marriage. A cough from his side brought Davos's attention to the Septon who had just arrived, he was a lowly Septon of little status or renown, looking over a small Sept in the city itself to care for the religious needs of the Smallfolk. That was good for Davos, his silence was easy to buy, and perhaps he understood the reasons for his services better than those used to marrying highborns. Davos gave the man a slow nod of appreciation, before looking over to the assembled group of Lord Hightower, Lord Dayne, his Grandmother, and his surviving Bodyguard, a small audience and one which Davos knew would remain silent on what happened tonight. Looking out to the edge of the clearing Davos waited for the last person needed for the ceremony to begin, he didn't have to wait long as an almost ghostly figure stepped out from behind the edge of the clearing, dressed in a snow-white dress and veil with a cloak of black and red the figure began to make her way towards the Weirwood tree that stood before the Septon and Davos.

She walked slowly but with purpose in her strides, stopping before the Septon and opposite of Davos, he watched her as her hands slowly came up to pull away the veil and reveal her pale face to him. Rhaenys gave a small smile at Davos, he for his part simply stood there stunned by her beauty in the midnight light.

They stood like that a few moments before the Septon began as he looked to Davos, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Davos forced his eyes from Rhaenys's before then moving to stand behind her, gently taking off the black cloak she wore with a red three-headed dragon, and handing it off to his Grandmother before taking from her a yellow cloak with a black stag upon it. Slowly and carefully Davos wrapped Rhaenys in his family's cloak before then moving to face opposite of her once again.

As they stood opposite each other, staring into each other's eyes, the Septon then proclaimed, "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

With that Davos took Rhaenys's hand and gave it a light squeeze as she squeezed back, the two turning as one to the Septon and the Weirwood tree behind him with their backs to the assembled group as the Septon took out a white ribbon and began tying their hands together.

"Let it be known that Rhaenys of House Targaryen and Davos of House Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The Septon then finished tying the ribbon before announcing, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

He then undid the ribbon before commanding, "Look upon each other and say the words."

At that Davos's heart began to race as he and Rhaenys began to recite the words simultaneously, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..."

Here their words differed as Davos stated, "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

All the while Rhaenys said her own vows simultaneously, "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Now it was time for Davos to end the ceremony with these words, "With this kiss, I pledge my love."

He leaned down, and she stood up on her toes, the two meeting in the middle as they kissed for the first time as Husband and Wife. It was slow, it was gentle, and it was full of love. The two broke the kiss and continued staring into each other's eyes as the Septon now stood aside as the Captain of Davos's Bodyguard walked up, a gruff and middle-aged Polskan by the name of Zygfryd Kasprzak, he wore his black plate armor but had no helmet for this ceremony, revealing that he'd lost his left eye during the attack in King's Landing as it was covered with a eye-patch made of dark wool.

"We are gathered beneath the stars, to wed these two under the eyes of the Goddess and her twenty-four Saints, who comes before her on this night?" Zygfryd asked as he began the ceremony.

Davos answered first, "Davos of the House Baratheon."

Rhaenys then answered herself, "Rhaenys of the House Targaryen."

Zygfryd nodded before continuing, "Davos of the House Baratheon, and Rhaenys of the House Targaryen, you two are to be wed under the eyes of the Goddess and her twenty-four Saints. Do you marry for Love, Duty, or Peace?"

At that the two lovers replied simultaneously, "For Love."

"It is said that a marriage of Love is the happiest of marriages, the Goddess and the Saint Ela bless these marriages with warm hearts and fertility. Do you swear to Love each other from this day until your last day?"

"I do." The two once more said in unison.

"Very well, give unto me your fingers, from which you will share blood." Zygfryd commanded, one of Davos's other men coming over with two small clay cups filled with a clear liquid and a small pin.

The pin was handed to Zygfryd while Davos and Rhaenys both raised their left hands with fingers outstretched, the two cups held below their ring fingers. Davos felt a small prick as his finger was pierced by the pin and he watched as blood dropped slowly into the cup, the red blood swirling in the clear liquid, looking over to his lover he watched Rhaenys have her finger pricked as well before she too began to bleed into her cup. After several drops from both of their fingers into their cups the cups were pulled away before Zygfryd came forward and wrapped a small white band over the fingers to stop the bleeding.

It was then that the cups were switched between them and Zygfryd continued, "Before each of you is the blood of your partner, together you will drink your partner's blood, binding together your souls for all eternity. Drink."

The two tipped back their cups, the liquid being metallic in taste with the blood, but still holding a clear distinct taste of alcohol as well…it was a Polskan drink Davos recognized as Wódka. It went down hard and rough, but it went down nonetheless, out of the corner of his eye he saw Rhaenys struggle but swallow the drink nevertheless. Now the two placed the cups down by their feet as they finished.

Zygfryd then announced, "Before you stand the cups from which you drank, the blood once within them now within you, step upon them to show the Goddess the strength of the bond between these two partners."

Both Davos and Rhaenys stepped upon their cups, crushing them and shattering them beneath their weight, Zygfryd smiled as he then pulled out two silver rings with a single figure upon each but otherwise bare and announced, "With these rings, let they be a constant reminder of your eternal bond, and a reminder of your partner wherever they may be."

The two white bands on their fingers were removed before the rings replaced them, upon Davos's finger lay a silver ring with a three-headed dragon engraved on top of it, and upon Rhaenys's finger was a stag engraved upon it…two constant reminders of their partners.

Finally, the ceremony came to an end as Zygfryd announced, "With the blessing of the Goddess and her twenty-four Saints, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, may your love last forever."

With that Davos and Rhaenys once more met for a kiss before pulling away and now turning to the crows of Guards, Davos's Grandmother, and the two Lords, no one clapped as the two walked together away from the Weirwood tree and out of the clearing within the Godswood.

 **Several Minutes Later (Rhaenys Baratheon) …**

The two had had to be sneaky as they made their way back to Davos's chambers, avoiding Black Cloaks and others so as to not be caught in the act, their attires being too overt in what had just occurred. However, rather than feeling overwhelmingly anxious at the current situation, she was oddly at calm…though her nerves began to buzz with excitement as she knew what was about to happen once they got back to Davos's chambers.

 _Our chambers now._ A sudden, yet overwhelmingly pleasant, thought said as Rhaenys walked with Davos quickly through the Keep while staying hand-in-hand.

Finally, after much sneaking in the shadows, the two came upon Davos's chamber's door which was hurriedly unlocked by Davos before they both entered and the door was shut behind them and locked in the same hurried fashion it had been unlocked. Davos slowly turned from the door, his sapphire-blue eyes now meeting Rhaenys's amethyst-violet ones, both pairs holding a hunger within them which only grew in Rhaenys's eyes as Davos stepped towards her and tilted her head up to kiss her deeply and passionately. The connection that kiss created felt like it lasted forever, like it lit a fire in Rhaenys, a fire that darkened her eyes to a sultry indigo…as if they were attempting to merge her violet eyes with Davos's sapphire ones. But soon, the two broke apart as they gasped for breath, and then…then Davos gave a devilish smile as he began to undo the front strings of his leather jerkin. Rhaenys for her part pulled back the cloak that hung over her and let it pool by her feet, moving on to her dress as she began to untie the laces in back.

She watched Davos throw his Jerkin off to the side before tugging at his cotton shirt beneath, quickly throwing it off to the side as well, revealing his athletically toned torso, his muscles hard and well-defined from years of warfare. Rhaenys paused at the sight, unable to help herself from licking her lips at the sight of Davos's bare skin, and then she noticed once again the brand upon his left breast. He noticed her stare, and she could see he seemed to get uncomfortable, that couldn't do though…and so she pushed against him and began to trace the brand with light kisses as if kissing the offending mark away. All the while she felt Davos's fingers on her back as he helped her unlace her snow-white dress, which soon was released and fell to pool at her feet. She looked up from her task of kisses to see Davos's eyes darken in lust at what stood before him, while her torso was still covered by a single garment it left little to the imagination, Rhaenys wore only a thin purple shift of silk which clearly allowed her erect nipples on her perky breasts to poke at the fabric.

With a playful grin Rhaenys brought her hands up to the thin straps on her shoulders before tugging them to her sides slowly and with purpose, Davos watched, enthralled by her movements before the shift then fell to the ground…revealing her torso to him. Before either could say a word, Davos was upon her again, kissing her with a passion she returned before she squeaked as she felt him lift her off the ground as he then began to carry her bridal style towards their bedroom. Moments later he laid her down gently upon the sheets of his mattress, their kiss resuming as he climbed atop her, the two passionately fighting each other's tongues as they both tried to taste the other. When they broke off once more, that Devilish grin returned to Davos's face as he began to slowly move himself downwards, placing kisses as he went down. Starting with her neck, to her collarbone, and then to her breasts where he kissed both of her erect nipples before continuing down to her flat stomach and then to her naval, stopping finally before the revealing, black silk breeches that Rhaenys wore.

The single piece of black silk in the shape of a triangle sufficiently covered Rhaenys's mound and sex, but left little to the imagination as it only just did the job, Rhaenys couldn't help but enjoy the darkness in her husband's eyes as he studied the garment with approval. Looking back up to Rhaenys, Davos smirked as he ran his hands up the sides of her thighs before stopping at the string holding the breeches on her, hooking them before ever so slowly pulling them down her thighs and then the rest of her legs before discarding them on the floor. Rhaenys decided to tease him, crossing her legs to hide her sex from Davos's sight, causing him to give an amused expression before he slipped his hands between her inner thighs and slowly began to pull them open. Rhaenys couldn't help but blush and feel herself get a little wet at the sight of Davos's hungry gaze upon her slit, noticing her attention on him she squirmed a little at the sight of him slowly licking his lips.

"You might want to grab a pillow for your head." Davos suggested then, his voice gruff as lust filled his darkened sapphire eyes.

Reaching out to the nearest pillow on the bed Rhaenys obeyed and placed it under her head, propping it up so she could watch what was about to happen.

Davos gave a knowing smile before he began to lower his face towards her maiden folds, "What are you-aaaaahhhh."

Rhaenys cut off with a whimper as he gave the lips a gentle kiss, and then he began to run his rough tongue upward over her lips, slowly dipping in as he made his journey upwards until he came to the swollen nub hidden behind a hood of flesh. Rhaenys couldn't stop her needy moans as he moved that tongue even slower over the swollen pink flesh, it throbbed against his tongue's ministrations, causing Davos to look up from his work and give a smirk at the look on Rhaenys's flushed and utterly disarmed face before going back to work. He made the second trip in reverse with more pressure than before, this time stopping to suck at her lips, sending waves of pleasure through her body as her moans began to fill the room…suddenly he stopped before only a moment later dipping that rough tongue of his deeper into her folds, stopped only by her maidenhead. Somewhere in the back of Rhaenys's pleasure-ridden mind she thought he was reading her like an open book, using her moans, growls, twitches, and every other unconscious move she made to judge what she was enjoying…causing her pleasure to double as he worked as if an expert on her lower lips. Before long, her body seized in place, her breath caught in the back of her throat, before suddenly tremors began to rock her entire body and Davos took that as a cue to seemingly double whatever it was he was doing with his tongue.

She regained the ability to groan as her body convulsed and shuddered under the waves of pleasure he gave to her, her body though began to fight against him, he was doing too much and Rhaenys was losing it. With a final wail she kicked his shoulders, pushing back the well-built man slightly as he adopted a surprised look. With her legs still spread open, her lips and inner thighs sopping wet, she held herself up on fists clenched in the sheets of the bed as she struggled to gasp for breath. After a few moments Davos adopted a knowing smirk as he realized what had happened.

With all the innocence he could muster he asked with a look in his darkened eyes, "What did I do wrong?"

"Davos…" Rhaenys began between breaths, "there are…no words…for how good…that felt."

He smirked at that, licking his lips which were covered with her juices before getting up on his hands and knees and slowly crossing the distance between them on their bed, soon their faces were only inches apart and Rhaenys had a sudden desire to see what she tasted like on his lips. She pushed forward, grabbing him in a deep kiss as she pushed her tongue past his lips, the too moving slowly and lovingly. They broke off and that's when Rhaenys noticed his trousers were still on, with a noticeable bulge in them, with a coy grin she hooked her fingers in them and began to pull them down. Davos smiled and helped her, pulling them the final way once she could no longer reach before kicking them off to the side of the room. The routine was repeated with his loose-fitting breeches, they caught on his member before with slight hesitation Davos pulled them down the rest of the way, revealing his soldier standing at attention. Rhaenys gulped at the sight, partially wondering if he'd fit inside her slit, and half wondering if it would hurt every time if it did.

It wasn't to say he was abnormally large, it seemed proportional to him at first glance, but Rhaenys was very much smaller than her husband. He seemed to guess what was on her mind at that moment as he looked between his member and her eyes before giving a reassuring smile and coming in for another kiss with her. This one was more needy and passionate, a sign of what was about to happen, the kiss felt as if it lasted forever but when he broke off the two looked at each other with soft eyes.

"You ready?" Davos asked, Rhaenys nodded in agreement and brought her legs up to hug him, he gulped before warning, "I'll be gentle…but it'll hurt at first."

"I know." Rhaenys replied breathlessly before adding, "I want every inch of you."

Those dark eyes of his got even darker at that, and he adopted a predatory expression as he moved his soldier towards her lips. He stopped just before them, instead letting the fingers of one of his hands come over to those lips moving Rhaenys's juices about until they covered his fingers. He then brought those fingers to his member and with the precum that leaked from his tip as well began to lubricate it to make it easier on Rhaenys. She saw stars in her vision though when his head touched her still sensitive entrance, she had to stop herself from bucking forward at him, especially as that head began to sink between those folds. Once more though he stopped, his head on her maidenhead, doing his best not to put pressure on it yet. His sapphire-blue eyes came down to meet her amethyst-violet ones, and she saw he wanted her confirmation, biting her lip Rhaenys nodded briefly and he pushed.

He had been right, it did hurt, though not as bad as she had thought it would from some stories she'd heard…though then again, those stories didn't describe what Davos had done to her first. She felt more liquid come out of her as Davos slowly and gently pushed the entirety of himself inside her, she knew it was her maiden's blood, knew that that blood made her his…and him hers. Finally, he hilted himself within her, and held himself there as he looked down on Rhaenys and moved a stray bit of hair from her face, he saw the slightly pained expression on her face and frowned.

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will. I don't want to hurt you." Davos said in the gentlest tone she'd heard from him.

"No, don't pull out. Just stay like this for a while…please." Rhaenys half begged, half moaned, there was still pain and it felt like he was stretching her, but somewhere in her mind she couldn't think of a better feeling than that fullness of him inside of her.

Davos gave a small smile at that before leaning down to kiss the Princess once more, softly, slowly, with great love once more. After a while longer the pain and stretched feeling began to go away, and that feeling of fullness grew, as it did Rhaenys looked up to Davos and nodded, and he began to pull out much to Rhaenys's chagrin. But then, then he began to push back in slowly, a rhythm slowly building up in speed as the time went on. Rhaenys's walls clutched at his member hungrily, and she began once more to moan with lust and total disregard as a deep pleasure began to build within her, even Davos was beginning to growl in satisfaction as he built up the rhythm. Suddenly, an idea popped into Rhaenys's head, the pain was gone and the pleasure driving her wild…like an untamed dragon.

Without warning she waited for Davos to hilt himself before Rhaenys forced all her body-weight to roll the two over, Davos was caught off guard as he suddenly found himself laying on his bed, he was caught even more off guard by the sight above him. Rhaenys looked down at him with a wicked smile and a knowing look in her now indigo eyes, he gulped, half out of fear and half out of pleasure as Rhaenys began to lift herself off his erect soldier…before then coming back down on him. It was Davos's turn now to whimper, Rhaenys now working to pleasure him as she built up a steady rhythm atop him, her perky breasts bouncing above him as she sped up. Rhaenys smiled as she felt him cup those pale orbs of flesh, gasping as he played with them and began adding his own thrusts into the mix down below, the two lovers built up their pace faster and faster, their pleasures building up in unison until finally they met a certain crescendo which pushed both of them to the edge. Rhaenys felt as his hot seed spilled into her, and it set her off for a second time that night, she let out a high-pitched wail as ecstasy overwhelmed her…Davos for his part merely grunting in pleasure as his seed continued to spill into his wife.

As waves of pleasure rolled over the two lovers Rhaenys collapsed unto Davos in a heap as she gasped for air, her silver locks spilling over his chest that rose and fell as he too fought to find air. His member began to soften not long after, and Rhaenys could feel some of his seed begin to spill out, not wanting that she reluctantly rolled off of Davos to lay by his side, closing her legs to try and force the rest to stay in.

"You're so beautiful." Davos said from beside her.

Rhaenys turned her head to see him turned on his side, watching her with a glowing expression she'd not seen on his face before, she couldn't help but return it as she looked into his softening eyes.

"And you are rather handsome." Rhaenys replied playfully, before then adding with a knowing tone, "I hope your seed quickens inside me, so we may make handsome sons, and beautiful daughters."

Davos's eyes lit up at that, they trailed back down to her lower lips before returning to look back into her violet eyes as he replied, "I hope so too…I want to raise a family with you."

Rhaenys chuckled at that and said, "I love you Davos…with all my heart I love you."

"I love you too Rhaenys, you are mine and I am yours…forever."


End file.
